


The Royal Highness

by C_kyle



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 80,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_kyle/pseuds/C_kyle
Summary: Bulma is engaged to an alien prince without her knowledge. Now she has to figure out how she can escape from her unknown future.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> None of the Characters belong to me.

Good luck. What did she meant.

The room was big, bigger than any room she had ever been in. The floor was dark brown made of some kind of wood and the wall had a dark red colour. The rim around the floor to connect it to the wall was gold the same kind of gold she found on the sealing. Even if the room was huge there was nearly nothing in it. A double kingsize bed with black and red sheets on for covering it of getting dirty. Next to the bed a night stand on each side with laps on them. 

Two doors where with in the room on the left hand side and on big double door, which she was going to earlier technically being pushed in. Also there was a big window leaden outside to a big balcony.

The girl sat down on the big bed looking around in the room. She didn’t liked it here the colours and the size of the room didn’t let her fell comfortable but the worst thing that was bothering her was the point that she more or less was held like a prisoner in this foreign place. 

Her head was spinning thinking about everything that happened and how she got here. The young woman needs some fresh air. Pushing her weak body up from the bed she walked to the big window. With a gentle push the screen doors opened and letting cold air flowing into the room. 

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath inhaling the fresh air streaming towards her. After taking a few steps she found herself outside of that awful room felling a lot better. Her body was heading to the railing. Both hands were holing on to it tight when the girl leaned over to look down. 

Underneath her was a big beautiful garden that didn’t fit at all to the rest of the area she saw before. Her blue eyes grow big looking at the beautiful colours form all the flowers she had never seen before in her whole live. On her left side was a big tree growing all the way up to the balcony the only problem was that it was to far away for her to just jump on it for her to escape. Even if it would be closer where would she go. There was no way out of her situation. The small girl was all alone on a foreign planet to save her own from those terrible aliens which would have destroyed it if she wasn’t so important to them. 

She looked at the tree being in thoughts hoping to somehow find a way out of her situation and return back home save. 

„What are you doing?“ a ruff voice said behind her. 

The girl froze by the sound of the voice turning around with big eyes looking at the man standing in the window.

_____________________

Bulma lived a happy live on earth, a rich spoiled child that could do what ever she wanted. She had a lot of friends and well know all over the country but as the daughter of the riches man of the would was that now wonder. But she was no dummy Bulma was after her dad on of the smartest scientists on the planet inventing new gadgets since she was three years old. 

At the moment she was on her own adventure searching of an old myth she heard from her dad. Since she was a scientist she was interested in everything, even if that was her father told her could just be a story someone thought off while he was bored. But she was way to curious about it after her dad handed her one of the orbs he was talking about. 

„What is that dad?“ The girl asked him looking at the orange ball with a red star in it.

„It’s a Dragonball, dear. Don’t tell me you forgot about the story I told you when you where a child.“ he answered smiling at his daughter.

„No I didn’t forget but I thought is was just a story.“ she replied.

„No it wasn’t" 

„How do you found it?“ Bulma asked turning the ball around in her hands.

„A good friend of mine age it to me. He said he could do anything with it so he thought you might like it because it looked so nice.“ her dad told her pointing at the globe in her hand.

„Oh wow cool thanks dad.“ Bulma smiled exiting the room running towards her lap.

She immediately stared to make some test with the ball and found out that it had some kind of radiation she could track down. 

A week later Bulma was finally done. She did it. The scientist found a way to build a little tracking device which looked like a big pocked watch. When she hit the top of the device it blinked sowing her a small round orange light on the green screen that looked like a map. It was from the ball that was laying in front of her on her work bench. Her dad told her that there would be seven balls somewhere on this planet and if you would be able to find all of them a wish would be granted.

It sounded to good to be true when she heard about that with the age of 13. Everything she wanted and she just had to collect 7 orange balls, that didn’t sounded to hard after all. Now finally after five years she actually found one of those things and she didn't even had to look for them it was pure luck that she got it. 

Bulma decided to begin her journey then the little machine she invented actually proved that there where more than just on of those balls. When she zoomed out of the machine it showed her another blinking dot being north from her position. 

Full of excitement the blue haired girl packed her bag and was just about to start her expedition to find the Dragonball's. She closed the front door behind her walking to her scooter, suddenly she heard a explosion comping form the center of the city that was literally around the corner of her house.

„What was that?“ she asked herself.

„What happened Bulma everything okay?“ a voice approached behind her belonging to her father that as running out of the door.

„Looks like something hit the city.“ Bulma said pointing at smoke coming from the direction where the middle of the city was.

„Oh that sounds bad.“ he dad said worried.

„Yes let me check out was is going on there.“ Bulma said while she climbed on her scooter.

„What no.“ he father yelled out but the curious girl was already driving off.

While Bulma headed south on her scooter all kind of people where running towards her with fear in there eyes. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to come here after all but she was almost there and she didn’t wanted to turn she wanted to know what was going on there. 

When she reached the center she saw a big crater with steam coming out of it. That must be the reason the the explosion and the loud sound. The girl thought climbing off her scooter walking directly to the crater not even scared. She looked down in the whole to see two white things in from of tennis balls but way bigger. The round object seemed to da a window then there was a black circle on it and Bulma thought she saw a shadow moving in the whit ball. She leaned over to get a better look at those thing.

„Wow those must be a spaceships like the one form Jaco.“ she said with big eyes.

Aliens weren’t foreign to them it was nothing wired anymore that there where other creatures in outa space. The humans even had a big influence of some of the aliens with some of there knowledge. Well more of the knowledge of her father’s business then he owned the biggest company on the planet even inventing stuff form some of them. The name Briefs was also a known on the the galaxy and now and then they got some visitors to make deals with them. Fist all human where scared of the fact that there was really such a thing than aliens but Ii didn’t even took them a decade to get used to the fact and lived on. Some if the human population even went to space to live on other planets as well as some other species started to live on earth.

Anyways Bulma was still looking at the two space pods waiting form something to happen. Finally to doors form to pods opened and two huge human looking men climbed out of the ball. Bulma looked at them tilting her head slightly to the left. She never saw any kind of alien that actually looked human. All that looked kinda human had either a different skin colour or different ears or something like that. That those two looked human was really surprising the young woman.

Bulma noticed that the guys didn’t really looked that happy being here. There mouthes where pulled down also as her brows letting them looked grumpy. One of the had long spiky hair and was wearing some kind of armour. His hair was black the same way like his eyes. He was tall and looked really strong like a bodybuilder or some kind of fighter she saw on TV. The other man right next to him was even taller. He didn’t had any hair tough. The baled dude was bigger that the other one looking really creepy. Bulma didn’t know what she should do should she welcome them on earth or should she run away as fast as she could forgetting about seeing them. 

She never had the chance to thing about it twice then the man with the long hair spotter her smirking at the girl up on the crater looking down at them. Bulma’s eyes turned wide and a clod shiver run down her spine when he floated up from the ground flying her way. The man stopped right in front of the girl floating in the air.

„Hello girl.“ he said with a dark voice.

„W-Welcome on earth.“ Bulma brought out stepping a few steps back intimidated by the man being so close to her.

The blue haired girl didn’t got far then after another step back she bumped into sometime hard letting her think of some kind of wall. She turned around scared looking up at the other man which was right behind her looking down at the girl. 

„Grrr.“ he big guy growled looking at her with a disgusting look.

„W-What do you guy want on earth?“ Bulma said trying to sound brave as usually. Normally Bulma wasn’t scared of anything and a really strong woman telling everybody her mind even if they where intimidating.

„We are looping of someone maybe you can help us.“ The man which was floating earlier sat down on the floor next to Bulma.

The blue haired girl turned to him smiling. „Sure my pleasure. Who are you looking for?“ she said without being scared anymore no alien she ever meet where dangerous all of them where kind.

„Do you really think she can hep us?“ the balled guy asked putting his strong hand on her small head pushing gently down on it.  
Bulma moved his hand away from her head turning to him with grumpy look mad at him handling her like a little child or something. 

„Try me I know everybody on this planet.“ the girl said fixing her hair.

„We are looking for a certain person called Briefs.“ the man with long hair said with a calm voice.

„You are looking for my dad?“ Bulma should sound much more surprised over the fact that such people are looking for her dad but after all a lot of aliens would visit them so that wasn’t anything new or threatening to her.

„What your dad?“ the big one asked sound really confused by her statement scanning the girl form bottom to top.

„Yes he is my father. Come on I bring you there it’s not to fare we can walk.“ Bulma said moving faster feeling uncomfortable by the looks of the big one on her.

„That is not needed.“ the smaller one said grabbing Bulma by her waist picking her up throwing the girl over his shoulder. „We got what we were looking for.“ 

Before Bulma could react she was flying up in the air so fast that it pressed the air out of her lungs. They flew back to there spaceships. The big one was already sitting in it when Bulma realised that the on with long hair dragged her with him into his small pot. 

„Wait. What is going on!?“ Bulma yelled trying to hit the man which was placing her on his lap.

„You girl are coming with us.“ he grouched before the door went shot. 

„What NO!“ she yelled trying to push away from him but he was way to strong and held her wrists down making he unable to move, there wasn’t also to much room for her to so. The spaceship was really small and with her tall company is was even tighter that it was suppose to be. 

After he took her wrists in one hand he pushed some buttons form the pot letting it start and float into the air, ignoring the girl which was still trying out get out of his grip.

„Girl you have no chance against me so stop wasting energy and air.“ the tall man said letting her wrist slowly go while the space pot already left the orbit. 

„Who are you guys? What the hell is going on?“ Bulma asked trying to calm herself down. He was right it was already to late for her to escape and he wouldn’t let her anyways.

The tall one moved around trying to make himself somewhat more comfortable being squeezed with her in that small pod. Bulma moved too more unintentionally then she had no choice to stay still on his lap when he was wiggling around. After he found a good spot form him he took a deep inhale and picked the girl up some inches to place her in a more comfortable way form him back on his lap.

„Man for being to small and weak you sure a heavy.“ he growled.

„What I’m not.“ Bulma blushed looked at him furious.

„I’m just teasing. You are the lightest and probably weakest person I ever met.“ the man with the long hair smiled.

„What is that suppose to mean?“ she asked moving on his lap to make herself comfortable now but it was really are with so little room.  
„Never mind Mrs Bulma.“ the tall one yawned. 

„H-How do you know my name?“ Bulma asked him showed with wide eyes, she never told him his name so how did he know it.

„Well that is something I will not explain to you for that you have to ask the boss in person.“ he grinned at her with a dangerous look that let Bulma freeze.

„But…“ she stopped there was no way he would tell her even if she would keep asking that was fro sure. „Well if you know my name I want to know yours and the one form the big stupid looking one too.“

„Radditz nice to meet you. The other one is Nappa and he can hear you by the way.“ he explained sounding bored.

„What…“ Bulma was scared form the other one but now she was terrified of what he would do to her after she would came out of the pot.

„Oh did I scared you? Don’t worry he will not touch you trust me for that he is way to scared of you fiancé, which is just normal.“ Radditz said dry closing his eyes leaning back into chair obviously trying to sleep.

„WHAT!?“ the blue raise girl yelled out at him grabbing his collar pulling him back up out of is intention to sleep.

„Fiancée? I’m not engaged what are you talking about.“ 

„Let go.“ he grouched pulling her hands from him. „I meant what I said are you daft or so?“

„No but I’m telling you I’m not engaged.“ she repaid herself looking at his back eyes that didn’t seem to be to interested. 

„I knew she was the wrong one way to weak for our prince.“ a radio voice yelled at the two cramped into the spaceship, it was Nappa’s voice.

„No she is the right one. They said her name was Bulma Briefs and she had remarkable hair.“ Radditz said in a calm voice.

„Remarkable?“ Bulma took some strains of her blue hair in her hand looking at it. „But it’s just blue that is nothing special.“ 

„Oh trust me where we are going it is. I would rather sleep now we still have two days until we reach our home planet.“ he closed his eyes again trying to sleep.

„Two days? I’m stuck with you for two day cramped it this small ship?“ Burma again yelling out. 

„If you want we can stop and you can fly with Nappa.“ Radditz replied bored.

„No it’s fine I guess.“ she said a quickly as she could.

„Good he would just get mad if we would be running late.“ 

„He?"

„Your fiancé dum dum.“ he smiled gently.

„My fiancé…“ it even sounded worst when Bulma said it. „How is he so?“ she asked scared abut the answer then if he would look like Nappa or some how close she was more that certain that she would not marry anyone ever, not that she planed to marry him anyways.

„You will see him soon. Calm you body down now that you can sleep so the time will go buy quicker.“ Radditz said sounding annoyed. 

„Why quicker?“ what was her last question she had.

He signs „You see when you calm yourself down the air in here will make you fall asleep for the whole flight until we land on the next planet.“

„Wow.“ was that last think she said after she fell asleep sinking down on the mans strong body.

 

_________________

„Princess?“ Bulma heard a soft voice calling out for someone.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Bulma was moving but didn’t moved by herself. When she looked up she saw Radditz which was carrying her like a bride, not looking at her.

She moaned tired looking around. 

„Princess you are finally awake.“ a feminine voice next to her said. 

The blue haired girl put a hand on Radditz’s chest which made him stop putting her down to her feet. Bulma trued to face the voice she heard. It was a woman that was taller than her with black hair looking like a servant. 

The woman smiled at her „We are happy to see that you arrived save. I will show you now where you can change out of those close into something more suitable.“

„Hmm? Why?“ Bulma asked still tired. 

„You can't show yourself to the Prince dresses like a common girl.“ the woman explained to her pushing he gently towards a big door which was pressed opened by more servants. 

Prince what was she talking about?

What the heck was going on it felt like she was just getting into the space pot like 10 minutes ago who was it possible that she was already here. While rubbing her tired eyes she let herself pushing around moving form on dressing room into another one. 

After a while pulling on her an trying on the wired clothes Bulma very saw they where finally done with her. The blue haired girl was dressed in some kind of amor or something, it didn’t looked to much like a dress for a princess. Her outfit started with long gold earring handing down her ears to her collarbone looking really fancy. Around her neck she was wearing a golden neckless with a ruby like stone in it. But that was it with fancy stuff now. After the jewellery there was nothing fancy on her anymore. 

Over her breast was a pink fabric not overing her shoulders, just the top and bottom line form her breast sitting on her skin tight. In the middle of her breast, separating the a little bit, was armour lining down her body which grow wider and went all around her waist over her back covering her torso with it. The armour part just went over her bellybutton sowing of some of her skin before a skirt lined down her body in the same colour as the top. The skirt was cut open at the hight of her knee so that you could see her leg when she was walking. He shoes where made out of the same material that the armour pice looking like boots. On her arms just covering the skin around her elbows was more fabric also in pink. As a special on her neckless was a cape hanging slightly over he shoulders down her back all the way to the floor. 

Bulma looked at herself in the mirror not recognising her anymore in those wired clothes. 

„You are looking great Princess Bulma.“ the servant woman said sanding behind her looking into the mirror talking to Bulma’s reflection. 

„Thanks… I guess.“ Bulma said still looking at her reflection. „Oh by the way what is it with that princess stuff?“ the girl turned to look at the women behind her.

„Well you are his fiancée that makes you the Princess then Vegeta is the Price of this place.“ the women explained trying to hide her confusion about the bad informed girl.

„A prince? I’m engaged to a prince!“ Bulma couldn’t believe it. 

„I'm going to trash those clothes you wont need them any more.“ 

„No! Don’t touch them I want to keep them.“ Bulma yelled out snapping her stuff away from the servant, surprised by herself abut her reaction. 

„Oh my. If that is your wish.“ the moan tried to smile but Bulma noticed that she was pissed. Actually she was just playing nice, Bulma could tell if someone was honest or a person which was just action nice. 

„Yes. Thanks.“ 

„The Prince is not at the castle right now but he will be here shortly. I will show you to his room so you can prepare yourself for his arrival.“ showing Bulma a door walking towards it the servant women smiled.

Prepare myself? What the heck is going on here?

The new called princess followed the steps of the servant down the hallway. While she held on to the only think she had left for earth Bulma saw am man approaching in front of them walking towards them. It was Radditz. She didn’t know why but she felt somehow happy to see a familiar face.

„Hey Radditz, look what then out me on.“ Bulma said presenting him her new robe. 

„Oh its you girl I almost didn’t recognised you but you hair gave it away.“ Radditz said patting her head smiling down nicely at her. 

„How dar you talking to the princess like that and touching her.“ the women in front turned around lifting her leg up fast kicking Radditz away form Bulma.

The tall man stabled back shaking his head.

„Ow man Tala, why are you always such a bitch?“ Radditz grouched howling his head where she kicked him.

„How dare you talk to her highness like that show some respect.“ Tala yelled at him.

„She is no princess yet.“ Radditz moved to Bulma pulling her toward him on her wrist hugging her.

„Actually she is more like a little fragile doll or something.“ 

„I’m not a toy Radditz.“ Bulma protested moving out of his grip.

He let go of her holding his hand up. „I know, I know sorry blue.“

„Blue?“ Bulma asked him confused.

„Yeah because of your hair isn’t that obvious?“ he pointed to her long blue hair.

„Yes it’s just I heard that name in the last already but I don’t know when and who called me that.“ Bulma explained trying to remember. 

„Oh.“ 

„Princess we should really go now!“ Tala pushed her with her voice rushing the girl down the hallway.

„Where are you going?“ Radditz yelled after them.

„None of you business. Get lost!“ the servant yelled over her shoulder.

„Hmpf.“ Radditz turned heading the opposed direction.

„He is such a jerk.“ Tala said to herself a little bit to loud so Bulma could hear her.

„Really I think you actually might like him.“ Bulma said slyly.

„No I do not.“ Tala protested when they reached a high door at the end of the hallway. 

„Oh wow the door is huge.“ Bulma noticed.

„Yes. We are here form now you are on your own good luck.“ Tala opened the door and pushed the blue haired girl rudely inside the room closing the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Bulma turned around and saw a man standing right behind her in the window. He wasn't that tall but his body language and appearance was so intimidating that Bulma actually felt somehow wired looking at him for to long. 

He was dressed different then all the other men she saw. He didn't showed that much skin than Radditz or Nappa. He was wearing drank blue spandex and a white golden armour over his chest. His hands where covered in white gloves and on his feet were white boots. He was wearing a cape like Bulma, attached to the shoulder pieces of his amor and falling down behind his back. It was coloured in a drank red tone. In the same colour as his cape he had a Symbol on his right side of his chest. She noticed the Symbol she saw it somewhere before in the past but couldn't remember where she saw it. 

His face and his neck where tanned. The man in front of her had black spiky hair and the expression was grumpy. His eyebrow where pulled down into a frown. Black eyes focusing on her looking up and down her body. 

"I guess I'm waiting for someone." Bulma replied to his earlier question.

"You guess?“the man asked pulling up one of his eyebrows.

"Well... you see I don't really know. I was just pushed into the room after I literally got kidnaped from my home planet." 

He just looked at the girl in front of him standing on the balcony explaining her situation. 

Suddenly he was right next to her walking around her lifting up the pink cape to look at her back. Letting it fall back down on her, stopping his fast movements. When he looked her into her blue eyes, while tilting her head with his index finger, placed underneath Bulma's chin, so she looked up at him. 

The girl slapped his hand away from her chin.

„What do you think you're doing!?" She yelled at the man with a furious look in his face.

„Better watch out who you are talking to woman." He growled looking at the girl with an angry face. 

„Oh is that so? And to whom am I talking to Mr Arrogant and Rude?"   
She asked him angry putting her hands on her hips.

His eyes grow wide and the anger in his face faded a little bit. The man looked more surprised at her now raising in brow up.

„I'm Vegeta the Prince of all Saiyan's." 

„You are a Prince!?" Bulma asked not believing him. Usually all Princes are nice kind guys which are handsome and had good manners. He is nothing like the ones in the book and all the fairytales she heard when she was a child. But well without ever meeting a real prince before she could not compare him to anybody. So maybe the story's where just wrong. No that can't be there is no way that he is a prince. 

Vegeta didn't said anything he just growled while he looked that the blue haired girl. 

„Wait... y-you are 'that' prince? The one that I am suppose to marry?" Bulma remembered the reason why she was here in the fist place. 

How did she end up in such a mess.

„Actually I should feel bad having to marry a weak earth women, who has no manners herself." He growled turning around from her walking back into his bedroom.

„Hey what do you mean by that?" She yelled behind him staring to follow him back into the room.

Vegeta moved really fast turning around and slamming the girl into the window pinning her hands next to her body on the glass behind her. The strong prince looked at the blue haired girl smirking.

„Just that." Was all he said tighten his grip on her wrist pushing his hands closer to the glass that stared to crack where her placed his hands. 

Bulma's eyes grow wide, first surprised about the sound of the cracking glass looking at it scared. Then she felt a pain coming from her wrist where he held her. The girl tried to move out of his grip but she couldn't. He really was strong and a girl like her had no chance to move her arms just an inch away from the glass. 

„Let go of me!" She commanded feeling tears growing in her eyes from the pain he is causing her. 

He moved his head closer to her whispering in her ear with a deep voice. 

„Told you, you are weak what use should I ever have for a puny girl like you." After he told her that her let go of her and exited the room. 

Bulma dropped down on her knees sitting on the floor hugging herself starting to cry. Her head was tilting to the floor while tears where dropping on the red carpet making it wet. Her hands where pulsing around her body. The poor girl shivered, she was scared and hurt by the man that was about to become her husband.

_________________

He walked down the hallway entering a big room. At the end of the room was a throne and in the throne was a man sitting that almost looked like him the only difference was that he seemed to be taller and that his hair was more of a brown colour than black. He also had a beard I his face, but his eyes where the same as Vegeta's. 

„Son. How do you like you knew wife I heard she is already in your room." The taller man said standing up from his throne smiling at his son, he really was taller than the prince.

"Tch. She is weak." The prince said dry.

"Yes I know, humans aren't the strongest creatures in the universe but they are the closest ones when it comes to our DNA." The king explained to his son trying to cheer him up somehow. 

"Why should I care about that." He crossed his arms in front of his chest a acting like a little child.

"Well we made some tests and the results showed that the children which are just half blood have a good potential go become strong warriors which is good then the women in this planet are… well you know more rare." 

"And what has that to do with me?" 

"Think about it son. You are already the strongest warrior in our race to have children that have the same potential would be something good."

"But when I'm the prince shouldn't I rather get one of the rare Saiyan women than such an weak alien?" 

He hit the point. Vegeta was the prince so it should just be out of a question for him to get one of the last Saiyan women which are left on the planet and single to have children.

"Well you see it's not that easy." 

"You just have bad excuses. I'm tired of that shit I'm going on a mission. When I'm back I want that earthling removed from my room I'm not going to get involved with that weakling." He said starting the exit trough the door he came in. 

"No you don't. You are my son I’m the king you are going to do what I'm telling you and you are going to get involved with her are we clear!" The king yelled after him knowing that his son wouldn't care to much. Vegeta stopped listing to him, after the boy reached a higher fighting level than the king. But the king know that his son still had respect for him and even if he didn't liked it the young man obeyed his father. 

_________________

After a while Bulma calmed herself down walking around in the room opening all the doors to look for a bathroom. The second door on the right side was the right room, lucky for her she picked the first room which turned out to be right. The fragile girl moved inside it closing the door behind her. The bathroom was almost as big as the bedroom which she was in earlier. The room was covered in white grey marble. The sink was big and had a huge mirror above it. The shower to her left had the size of a small room in her house and the bathtub was more like a little pool in the floor to her right side. 

She looked at her broken self in the mirror. Her makeup was washed out from her tears leaving black marks under her eyes going down on her cheeks. Her body was still shaking and her wrists had blue pressure marks from his hands. 

Bulma turned the water on to washer her face. The water got warm quickly and the girl cleaned her face from the black makeup marks and tears. When she finally looked normal again Bulma pulled the two fabric pieces on her upper arm down over her wrists to cover the blue marks. Good that those things where stretching so they stayed in place. 

The bathroom door opened and the girl stepped out of the door into the big bedroom. She knew that there was no way in hell that she would stay here any longer. With a few quick steppes Bulma found herself in front of the big door which was going to the hallway. Without a real plan Bulma opened the door and walked out of the room. Down the hallway where some man standing around talking to each other. She swallowed trying not to look them into there eyes when the small girl passed by the guards. 

„Well look at you." On of the guard said while Bulma was just about to cross there way.

„Isn't she cute." The other in said touching her shoulder stopping her movement. 

A cold shiver over came her as the man touched her shoulder. Bulma took a deep breath in and turned to the man looking at them trying not to show them any emotions.

„You better let go of me if you don't want any trouble the the fiancée of your prince." She said dry trying to threaten him with her words. Bulma knew that she didn't had a chance against them when they would try to fight her. The smart girl knew that everybody on that god damn planet was much more stronger than her, but they seemed to be kinda stupid so she tried to play with there psyche instead with her muscles.

„No way you are the new toy for Vegeta?" 

New 'toy' what did he meant by that? Who is that prince, what the hell is he going with girls? She had to get out of here a fast as she could. 

„I'm not his toy I'm going to be his wife. So excuse me I have stuff to do." Bulma moved her shoulder away and out the mans grip to start walking down the hallway continuing her escape plan which wasn't really a plan.

„Woah stop you highness I don't think that the prince wants you to walk around in the castle all by yourself."

"Yes you could get some wired ideas." 

"Trust me I know what I'm doing and where I'm going." Bulma lied moving on. 

"Let us call and verify that with the prince himself." On if the man said touching the device on his right ear. 

"What? No you don't want to bother him just because of me going for a walk." Bulma turned around scared that they would destroy her plan and letting her see that stupid prince again. 

„You know I think you are right we don't need to call him."

„Really?" She felt happy that they won't call that jerk, but also confused that they changed there plans that fast something was wrong. 

„Yes really, we can just ask him right know in person." The second man pointed behind her smirking at the surprised girl while the other man already bend down to bow to the prince which was standing in the hallway. 

Blue eyes grow bigger and bigger while the girl turned around, slowly, facing the man standing close behind her. In surprise and scared the blue haired girl stepped a few steps back making more space between them. He just looked down at her from the corner of his eyes but facing the man.

„Prince Vegeta." 

„We stopped your fiancée from her walk we hope that isn't a problem for you." 

„Her walk? I see." He answered not to interested in the man paying all his attention the scared girl next to him. 

Bulma looked up at him hoping that he wouldn't do her anything. 

„Well if she wants to go than we shouldn't stop her right?" He talked about her in the third person. 

„W-What?" She asked quietly hoping that she didn't misunderstood. He allowed her to leave, why?

Vegeta's face changed his eyes glowing drank and his mouth pulled up into a mischievous smirk.

„Prince?" One if the man asked sounding scared. The guards knew that kind of face on him, it was the face he made before he started to fight. 

The Prince looked at the man with a furious look on his face telling them to leave. The man almost fell over there own feet when they took of, scared of the next movement Vegeta would might do. Bulma didn’t even realise what happened looking after in man confused over there wired acting.

The girl looked up at Vegeta and saw the look on his face, he gave the men, now too. She felt a cold shiver running down her back, Bulma was scared of him again. Her feet walked all by herself some steps away from him until she bonked with her back at the wall of the hallway there were standing in. The scared girl turned to the side to look on the wall turning back to man next to her. 

„So you wanted to leave?“ he asked without looking at her, his voice sounded more disinterested than angry. 

„I…“ she started but he turned around facing her with his black eyes.

„Were did you wanted to go? Not that you ever had a chance of leaving this place.“ he said dry crossing his arms over his chest looking down at the weak girl.

„Everywhere is better then being here held like a prisoner.“ the words just fell out of her mouth without even thinking being all furious over is arrogance. 

The prince just raised a brow saying nothing for quite a while. Both of them where standing in the hallway in silence just looking at each other. But then Bulma took all her might together and started talking to him. 

„If you excuse me I would rather leave this planet now.“ 

Bulma stepped away from the wall turning to the side to head in the same direction she was going earlier, away from his room, down the hallway she came from some hours ago. He didn’t let her go though. Vegeta slammed his fist against the wall right in front of her face. Bulma stopped immediately looking at his arm and his fist that pushed a hole in the wall. 

„No you don't.“ the man said leaving over her. 

The blue haired girl turned to the side facing him. Vegeta's eyes looked angrier than they did before. His movements made Bulma find herself again with her back leaning against the wall. Pushed at the cold concrete, because of his strong body, her breath go heavier. Big blue eyes where looking up at him scared. 

His mouth turned in a mischievous smile as he leaned in closer almost toucher her lips. 

Bulma’s heart was bumping in her chest so loud that she could hear it. What would he do? Would he try to kiss her, or is he going to hurt her? She didn’t know. 

„Don’t…“ she whispered closing her eyes moving her face to the side sacred am embarrassed. 

The next thing Bulma felt was him moving away from her pulling his hand away from the wall. While he did that small pieces of the rock dropped on the floor making noises so that Bulma opened her eyes to look where the sound was coming from. Before she had the chance to figure out where it came from and what happened to her, Vegeta picked the girl up and trow her over his shoulder carrying her back to his room. Bulma looked up seeing her goal moving away from her slowly while he walked to the other direction. 

„No let me down!“ she yelled at his waving her arms. 

He didn't even bother with the wiggling girl on his shoulder as he continued walking. 

„I’m serious put me down right now!“ 

Vegeta was still ignoring her.

„There you are!“

Bulma, which gave up fighting heard a voice approaching them from behind her, so from in front of Vegeta. She couldn't see anything in her position but still the voice sounded familiar to her. 

„What do you want Radditz?“ Vegeta growled which made his body vibrate, which was a wired felling for Bulma laying over his shoulder. 

„I wanted to ask about the missi… Oh you already meet her?“ Radditz said noticing Bulma on Vegeta shoulder.

„Tch.“ 

„How is she? The girl seemed really polite when we picked her up. Well before we took her with us.“ Radditz laugh talking rather casual with the prince not like the two other guys form before.

„Polite? That vulgar women.“ Vegeta repeated confused moving his eyes to her body. 

„Vulgar? Wow that didn't seem to me like that.“ 

„Can you know put me down for Kami’s sake.“ Bulma yelled out form Vegeta’s back.

The man growled but put the girl back on her feet facing in his direction. That changes really quick though then Bulma turned around and run behind Radditz to hide form Vegeta. He might be as strong as the idiot of a prince and could protect her from him, after all he was the nicest guy on this whole damn planet she met so far.

„What the…?“ Radditz said confused after he felt Bulma holding on to his back hiding behind him.

„Useless earth woman.“ Vegeta growled sounding really pissed. 

Bulma looked at him still hiding behind the other taller man pointing out her tough into Vegeta's direction. 

„Ha now I know what you mean.“ Radditz laughed, looking down at the girl leaning against his back. 

„I guess she is different form all the other women we meet. That seemed to get interesting.“ 

„The woman is just annoying, that is all.“ Vegeta said dry.   
„Stop calling me woman I’ve got a name. I’m Bulma get that into your head!“ Bulma protested form behind Radditz. 

„I see you think he could protect you form me. HA how pathetic the humans are.“ Vegeta said smiling in a creepy way.

The next thing she noticed was that Radditz was no longer in front of her. Instead of him Vegeta was standing there looking down at her while Radditz was pushed to the side by the smaller man looking as confused as Bulma. 

Vegeta lifted her head up with is hand facing her. 

„I guess I have to teach you some manners how to act in front of me, your prince.“ he said sounding serious. 

Bulma could not say anything anymore her mouth was dry while the rest of her body stared shaking intimidated by the man.

„Let me teach her a lesson. While I do so gather Kakarrot and that idiot of Nappa so we can go to the mission without any other delays.“ the prince said still looking at Bulma but obvious not talking to her, he was talking to Radditz which was standing behind him looking at them. 

„Yes prince Vegeta.“ 

Bulma hear footsteps moving away from them while she started to look worried at the angry man facing her. 

„Let's go I don’t have all day.“ He said pushing by her walking to his room. 

The blue haired girl said nothing still standing at the same spot he left her, unable to move. She was way to scared to follow him. What would he do to her? He said he had to teach her a lesson what exactly was that suppose to mean. 

„What? No I'm not going back to the room." Bulma protested to Vegeta's back.   
He stopped walking and Bulma felt a wired feeling in her stomach crawling up. She felt nauseous. 

„Women...!" he growled over his shoulder. 

„It's Bulma!" She said putting her hand flat on her chest looking at him angry, why couldn't he order her around saying at least her name. 

The prince grinned his teeth turning around to face the protesting girl, his eyes where furious while he stepped closer. The man stopped right before her looking at the strong minded girl facing him brave. 

„I call you how ever I want and now move your butt!"

„What if I don't?!" Why did she just said that, he was terrifying and Bulma was scared but the words just came out.

He closed his eyes taking a deep breath in to call himself down. When he exhaled Vegeta moved his hands in her waist, picked the girl up in one movement and throw her back over his shoulder. With the extra weight the prince walked to his room opened the door and closed it right behind him, not without getting punched in the back from the fighting girl he was carrying back into her fist class prison cell. When they reached the bed the girl dropped roughage took a deep breath in, thinking about be the best thing to say right now. 

„Don't bother to yell no one can hear you and even if they won't care." He said dry but with a mischievous smile. 

Her breath got stuck in her throat looking at him with her deep blue eyes scared by the words. 

Before she could reply he moved his hands over her body touching her breasts moving his hands to the stomach and down towards her center. His hand where strong and he could easily brake her but he didn't. 

„What the...." she never finished then right in the moment when she opened her mouth to protest he put his hand over her mouth to shut her up.

„Quiet I'm busy.“


	3. Chapter 3

What did he mean by he is busy how dare him shut her up like this. Bulma tried to move out of his grip but she couldn't. Vegeta held her down not even trying hard to keep her under control. 

„Your body is really not that bad. Kinda like ours, there is just one thing missing." He said looking at her smirking. 

Her face changed and she looked at him with a frown. 

Bulma muffles something under his hand but he could not understand it and wasn't paying to much attention to it either. 

„Yes just one difference." He said thinking moving his hand underneath her to her back down her spine to search for the missing thing which wasn’t on her back. 

She blushed by his touch and shivered. Vegeta noticed her bodys reaction to his touch which made him smiling even more. 

„Looks like you don't dislike me that much." He said almost laughing. 

„To bad though that I still have no use for you." His voice was deep and something touched her cheek while he was talking.

What was it. It felt soft and fluffy, but she still could feel his hands on her body and her mouth so what was that thing? Bulma turned her head to look at the object that was touching her cheek. What ever it was, that was touching her cheek, was drank brown and looked like a tail of a money but how was that possible there was no one else in the room. Her eyes followed the brown thing to notice that it came from Vegeta's back. The prince had a monkey tale coming out if his back. The blue eyes grow bigger while she moved her eyes back to his face. 

The prince said nothing narrowing his eyes from her face back to the nicely shaped body underneath his own. He moved his hand one more time over her curves which made her moan in pleasure, muffled by his hand on her mouth, just because of him touching her. 

A little bit stratified he pulled away from her standing up from the bed exiting the room.

„I see you in a month. You better don't do anything you will regret until I'm back. I'm not done with you yet." 

Laying on the bed in the same spot the girl didn't moved an inch. His words repeating in her head over and over again. Why a month and what is he going to do he's not done with me what does that mean? 

Her body rolled over to her side crouching together laying in an embryo position starting to cry hugging her stomach. She was exhausted and discussed by her body, that she actually felt pleasure being touched by him. 

 

_____________________

 

After almost two weeks spending in the room Bulma was getting nuts. Even her request for some supply's to tinker around waiting for the monkey prince to return was denied so the girl had nothing to do to keep herself busy. 

That didn't stopped her form exploring the room though. There where two more doors hiding something behind them. The curious girl had to peek in. After all it seem that this room is hers now and even if the prince had a problem with her spying around in the room he shouldn't left her alone for a month. That was actually not that bad then after all Bulma couldn't stand his presence. 

The first door she decided to open turned out to be his closet. The half naked girl stepped inside to look for something she could wear like a t-shirt or so then the clothes she got at her fist day where laying on the floor in the room. The gown was uncomfortable after a while and because there was no one else with her in the room and she never had anybody coming to the room, accept when they brought her food, Bulma decided to walk around in her underwear the whole day. 

The wardrobe was huge. Behind the door was a hallway with clothes along on each side of the wall. To her disappointment she could no fine a single shirt. All he has in the cabinet were like 20 or more naive blue spandex. 

Bulma pulled on off of the hanger to look at them.

How did he fit in those? In her hands they looked so small, the size of them where not longer than herself and they looked way to tight. After narrowing her eyes over it for quite a while she throw the suit on the floor and checked out the other stuff in the room. 

On the other side he had the amor that was protecting his torso sitting on a shelf. In different kind of shapes and designs. But all had the same white and golden colours. Some of them had long pointy shoulder blades and others didn't had any. Bored from looking at that Bulma decided to look around more in the closet. The only thing left to explore though where his white gloves and some boots. Well all in together his closet was super boring and didn't told her a lot about him. She was just about to leave when he girl noticed a drawer. Her hands touched the golden handle. She took a deep breath in and pulled the drawer open. In it where some jewellery and a red cape, so not really interesting at all. But there was little gadget that got her attention. 

It was not foreign to her she saw it already, but where? 

Oh yes the big guy was wearing it which stopped her in the hallway.

Interesting. The device was for her era to move over her left eye. The colour of it was white for the part that went to cover her ear and the part over her eye was a red glass. 

Concentrating on the object in her hands Bulma walked out of the closet trying to figure out how it was working, where the switch was to turn it on. Did didn't took her to long. When she reached the bed it was already glowing and beeping in her hand. Bulma sat down and fixed the device on her left ear. 

Her blue eye was purple because the coloured glass in front of it. The device showed her a circle and some symbols she never saw before. They where probably numbers or letters. 

Bulma pulled the device off to look at it again. She stood up from the bed and walked over to a cabinet. She opened a drawer and found her capsules she brought from home, together with her clothes she was wearing that day. She picked a small one up with a yellow band around it and the number five printed on. Bulma turned around pressed the button of the capsule and throw it on the floor. 

With a boom the capsule pop open and a small tool box was laying on the floor. Just because she didn't had any supplies didn't meant that she wouldn't be prepared. Now she finally had something to do to keep her busy for the next few hours. 

The engineer squatted down on the floor and opened the black box. Tools in different shapes and sizes where nicely sorted in the box. Bulma stared immediately to work on the device.

Two hours later she was done. Bulma closed the cap and turned the gadget on. It beeped and showed her the same circle like it did the fist time she turned it on, but the symbols on the bottom where now the numbers she knew. The device detected a power or something. Bulma wondered what it was good for. All the technic stuff was easy to figure out but why you would use such a thing and for what was still an unsolved mystery for her.

I wonder...?

The girl jumped up on her feet and ran back to the cabinet to pull another capsule out of it. When number eight opened with a boom the dragon radar was on the floor laying next to the alien Technology. 

_______________

 

A week later the smart girl connected the devices together and load the program from her radar over to the other one.

She did it, Bulma succeeded to remodel the device from Vegeta also into a dragon radar.

Awesome I'm so good!

The girl cleaned the mess up and transformed everything back into capsules accept of the red and white device. 

Bulma fixed it to her ear and tried it out one last time. Of cause she didn't hit another signal of dragon balls accept the one that was laying in the drawer but she liked her new toy and wanted to try something out. 

With the device in her ear she walked back into Vegeta's closet. 

Bulma picked up the blue spandex she throw on the floor the week when she found her new toy and put it on. To her surprise it fit her perfectly. But she still felt a little bit naked. Outside in her room where still her clothes on a pile in a corner. She took the pink cape and wrapped it around her hips to create a sort skirt. After the boots where on her feet she took the capsules out of the drawer together with all her other belongings and stuck them in her bra and around her waist after she secured everything Bulma left the room trough out the window. 

It was after noon and lucky for her there was no one around to see her from the garden. Bulma looked over to the tree that stood a couple of feet away from the balcony. Her tummy mumbled and she seems to be sacred about what she was trying to do but she had to at least try it. There was no way she could leave the room out of the front door, there where guards on the hallway to keep and eye on her. 

With all her might the girl in his blue spandex jumped form the balcony into the tree. Bulma grabbed on to a branch and took a deep breath relived that she managed it.

There was a big crack underneath her feet and she fell down from the tree on the floor. Closing her eyes and shutting her mouth with her hands not to yell out to pull any attention to her the girl landed on the floor which didn't felt that hard.

"Ow..." 

Bulma hear a voice coming from underneath her. The blue eyes looked down her body to see a body laying underneath her. Oh no she fell on a child while trying to escape.

The girl jumped up back on her feet and helped the boy back on his feet holding her hand out to pull him off the floor.

"I'm so sorry." She excused herself feeling bad that she was hurting him.

He rubbed his head in pain and looked up at her. The boy was a little bit smaller than her and looked nice. A lot nicer then every other one on the planet she met so fare. 

"It's okay I also have sometimes trouble to concentrate on my flying." The boy said smiling at her.

"Yes right flying." Bulma lied trying to keep her voice normal. 

"I'm really sorry I hope I didn't hurt you to much." 

"Don't worry my brother beats me up worst than that." The little man said smiling at her. 

"What that sounds awful." 

"No that is normal he always does that." 

Doesn't sound that normal to me but when he thinks so.

"Okay than, it was nice to meet you but I really need to go now. Maybe we will see each other again." Bulma said smiling starting to leave the little boy. 

"No wait." The boy said calmly.

"Yes?"

"Well... what are you plans, are you going on a mission or so?"

"What no why do you think that?"

"Because of the scouter." The boy said pointing to the device on her head. 

"Oh I see. No I'm not. I just did some changes and now I wanted to try it out." Bulma said with a calm voice. 

"What you know how the technic of those thinks is working wow I never meet a Sayjan girl before that knew how to tinker around." 

Oh fuck did she just stepped into a trap, she never knew that they had no idea how to work with technical object. Bulma thought that this technic was from that planet. 

"Yes you now like I said I wanted to try it out I have no idea what I actually did and if it is working." She said nervous. 

"Ah I see. So does that mean you have actually no planes." 

"Eh well you now.... no not really." The girl lied again at the boy, Bulma couldn't tell him that she tried to escape from the Princes room.

"Amazing than we can spent the day together." The small boy smiled at her.

What spent the day together with him in what mess did I just got pulled in? 

"Oh no, I don't want to bother you." 

"You don't." The kid said taking her hand pulling the girl after him into her garden. 

Bulma notices that he was actually really strong too. He pulled the taller girl behind him in such an easy walking trough the beautiful garden. 

"So why where you flying over the Castle?" He asked her looking forward. "Aren't you scared of the consequences. You know no one is allowed to fly over the castle without a permission." 

"Oh well you see I never noticed that, I was to busy looking at my scouter and then I bumped into the tree." 

"I see." 

The two walked down a small way to reach a small brown door built into a wall. 

"Come in I want to show you may favourite place in town." The boy said opening the door.

A bright light was shining towards them so that Bulma had to close her eyes. 

"Come on let's go." He said pulling her on her wrist out of the door into the center of the city. 

"Wow." Bulma said looking around the foreign city surprised that she actually liked how it looked. 

"Nice right. The city right around the castle is the nicest on Vegetasi."

"Yes you are right." Bulma said amazed by the architecture.

The boy smiled at her profile. 

"What's your name you never introduced yourself?" 

She turned to him wondering about his question. He was right she never did but so did he. Bulma had no idea who that little boy was showing her around. 

"My name is Bulma nice to meet you...?"

"Table." The small one said.

"Nice to meet you Table thanks for showing me you favourite place but I really need to go now."

Bulma stared to walk off but he was suddenly standing in front of her. 

"Wait that wasn't my favourite spot and I still want to know you better you are really interesting." 

Table took Bulma's wrist and pulled her behind her. They walked trough the city into a Café ore something like that.

"Welcome P..." the waitress stared to say but the boy looked at her and shock his head. 

"Hello." Table said smiling pulling Bulma to a table. 

They sat down facing each other when the same waitress appeared in their place. 

"Do you want the usual?" She asked looking at the boy confused.

"Yes please thank you but also another order of that for my guest." He said smiling at Bulma.

"Of cause no problem I will be right back." The black haired waitress said moving away. 

Bulma looked around the small restaurant and noticed that every single person in the room had black hair. Bulma was the only person who had a different hair colour. Her blue hair was shining out and everyone looked at her, which made her feel really uncomfortable. 

"So Mrs Bulma what are you usually doing when you are not messing around with technic stuff?" Table asked her sound so very polite.

"What I am doing? Usually I'm sitting most of the time in my room. Eh... I mean I'm not really going out a lot." She smiled embarrassed.

"To bad I really enjoy your company if you want we can meet more often and maybe next time you can show me your favourite spot."

"Oh sure that sounds like a good plan."

Fuck what was she suppose to do. Actually the girl just wanted to run off and try to get back to her planet while she was finally escaped out of his room. But when she had the chance Bulma had nothing better to do than sitting in a Café with a boy asking her questions she could not even answer honestly.

"Here is your order." The waitress said putting the plates on the table between them. 

Bulma looked at the food and the drink with big eyes. The drink in a white mug smelled like coffee but it didn't had his usual brown colour, the liquid was green. She picked the cup up and eyeballed the green substance. The curious girl took a sip and her eyes grow big. The drink was delicious. 

"You like it?" Table asked sipping his own drink.

"Yes it is really good." Bulma smiled back at him.

He blushed a little bit, she was so different form all the other women he met she was gentle and nice the Sayjan women where usually tough and rude. The girl in front of him was different.

"I'm glad you like it. Try the food it is even better." 

"Really..." 

The plate was filled with a mountain of food which didn't surprises her at all, then when they brought her lunch or dinner to her room, every time they filled up the plate so it would be enough for three people. Those Sayjan's are probably eating a lot. 

Half an hour later Talbe's third plate was empty and Bulma’s was still looking like it never been touched, but she was stuffed.

"Are you already done?" He asks her surprised. 

"Yes you know I never ate a lot." She said nervous even if she tried not to attract to much attention she did it anyways, she really was an alien on that planet.

The was a sound coming from Table and he immediately pulled a scouted out of a pocked.

He put the blue coloured device over his ear and narrowed his eyes to read was what standing on the little screen. Bulma could not read what was standing on it then he had the same wired symbols on his device she had earlier this week on hers. Now her device beeped too showing her a huge number. Bulma had still no idea what that number told her but she was to afraid to ask the little boy. He was probably already suspecting her as an alien. 

Table pressed a button at the side and looked back at the girl.

"You should better return to your room if you don't want to get into any trouble."

"What... how...?" Bulma looked at him in surprise. So he knew all the time that she came out of the room and that she was trying to feel form the planet. 

"Sorry that I didn't told you earlier but I bet if I had told you that I'm Vegeta's younger brother you probably wouldn't give me a chance to getting to know you. I know my brother can be really intimidating and possessive." Table smiled at her.

"You are Vegeta's brother! No way you are so different!" Bulma yelled out standing up from the table pointing at the small prince pulling any attention to her.

The other guest around them started mumbling watching the odd couple.

"Yes." He smiled, stood up and took Bulma by her wrist leaving the Café with her.

Bulma pulled out of his grip when they where out of the restaurant. 

"Wait I'm not planing to go back." Bulma protested.

"Well I think you have no choice Vegeta is on his way back and if he noticed that you are not in his room anymore he will most certainly do something bad to you. Trust me you don't want to mess with my brother." Table explains.

"No I'm going to go back home. I can't stay here one more day locked up in that room. For another week until the monkey price is coming back from his stupid mission to get rid of me anyways." 

„A week? No he is already back on the planet. Didn't you saw the number your scouter showed you? That was Vegeta's power level. He and the other guys from his team just returned and you have like 20 minutes to be back in his room before he gets there." Table said looking at her confused. 

"What!"

"Ha you are funny telling me you fixed the scouter but you don't even have a clue how it works, that was a good one I actually believed you for a moment." 

"No no no wait! What do you mean 20 minutes we needed like half an hour to get to this place how am I suppose to be back by his room in that short time?" Bulma asked grabbing on to the princes shirt shaking him. 

"Flying of cause." He said dry.

"Do I look like I could fly?" 

"What humans can't fly?" 

"No we can't why did you thought I would climb down in a tree."

"True I was already wondering about that. Well then you don't have another chance to ask him for apologies when you finally return back to his room after letting him wait for you."

"What no way you are better going to help me, after all it is just your fault that I'm in that situation right now."

"Why my fault you where the one how disobeyed his orders."

"But you where the one who pulled me around the city." 

Bulma looked at him mad.

"Five-teen minutes you better hurry up." He smirked at her.

"Are you serious can't you give me a lift you can fly am I right?" 

"Yes I can."

"Well than fly me over there or I tell Vegeta that you kidnapped me out of his room to go out with me for dinner."

"Yes like if he would believe that." 

"Do you want to find it out?" Bulma asked looking down at him with a mischievous smile.

The boy looked nervous, no he didn't wanted to mess with his brother at all. He took a deep breath and walked behind Bulma to pick her up around her waist carrying her flying over to the balcony of the castle. 

They arrived just in time. Table dropped Bulma of at the balcony and flew off.

"Thanks." Bulma yelled softly after him. 

Then she ran back into the room straight into the bathroom stopping at the drawer to throw all her stuff back into it. Bulma was still wearing Vegeta's spandex and the scouter she stole form him out of his wardrobe. Bulma took the clothes off and hide the scouter in the back of a cabinet.


	4. Chapter 4

The water in the shower was running when he entered the room. His amor as full of blood and had scratches all over it. His naive blue spandex where ripped and his cape was not longer on his shoulders. Vegeta walked around the room to look for the girl but she wasn't there. 

Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed pink clothes laying in a corner on the floor. The bathroom door was not all the way closed. Just now her heard the water running together with humming noises coming from the room next door. 

Vegeta pulled his amor over his head, it was actually stretchy and not hard, so he had not trouble to take it off. The blue bodysuit was ripped at the parts of his arms and leg. While his shiny white gloves and boots lost there colour and went over to a red and brown mixed dirty tone. The gloves dropped on the floor next to his boots which were already on the floor and not longer on the princes feet.

Tired steps walked over to the bathroom door. His hand gently touched it to push it open without making to much noise. Steam came out of the room while he entered it. How was she able to steam up such a big room? For how long took she that shower? Not letting him bother that too much he walked to the sink and washed his hands and face. 

Good for him there was a towel right next to it which he used to dry is wet skin. After he was more or less clean the humming sound stopped and the water in the shower turned off. He looked to the shower cabinet next to him showing the shapes of her her body behind the milky glass wall. The girl walked closer to the door of the shower and opened it. 

Bulma stood behind the door reaching for the towel she left next to it. To her surprise it wasn't there anymore. The glass door opened up some inches more and the naked girl looked out side the shower to search for the white fluffy towel. It probably just dropped on the floor. 

It didn't. The towel was inches away from her. He was holding it in his hands. Wait what? Why is he in the bathroom holding her towel looking like crap. 

„Vegeta!" Bulma yelled out hiding behind the glass door. „What the hell are you doing here?"

„I live here." He said dry.

„Not what I meant. Why are you in the bathroom? Didn't you noticed that I'm already here?" She asked not really interested for his answer, more hoping he would leave her alone. 

„And? This is still my bathroom." 

She clung onto the door while the rest of her body squeezes closer at the glass so her breasts touched the wet glass. 

Bulma didn't even care. 

„That towel there is mine, hand it over I need it!" She commanded holding out her hand.

He smirked looking at the naked girl trying to hide behind the milky glass.

„No." he said smirking. 

„No?! Hey monkey prince I'm getting cold, so give it to me!" 

The door was pulled out of her hands. Vegeta was so close to her, way to close. The naked wet girl took some steps backwards embarrassed and held one hand up and the over one down to cover her lady parts. 

"Wha..." 

He moved in the shower pushing the girl rudely against the wet cold wall. Her skin was full of goosebumps and her nipples went hard from the cold wall touching her naked back. 

The prince held the girl on her wrists pushing them to the wall. His left leg was between hers letting his knee cap touch the wall. Bulma could not move an inch. Complete bare looking at the monkey prince while he had a mischievous grin. Her cheeks grow red when he moved his eyes down to look at her body. 

„Don't..." she wanted to yell out. Before Bulma was able to do so he leaned down and kissed her neck. The smell of strawberries meet him as he continued moving his lips down her collar bone. 

"Stop... please!" Her begging voice made it just more fun for him to tease the girl. 

Her hands where moving together with her body as she tried to get out of his grip. It was useless he had her under control. Able to do what ever he wanted, she was defenceless. 

He moved up to catch his breath. The steam from the water still around them. There hot body's close to each other letting them sweat. 

What was that, the girl was crying. Vegeta looked in her wet blue eyes. Tears where rushing down her cheeks while he messed with her. Never before was a girl crying because of his touch. Was she scared or did he hurt her. No his hands where just gently holding on to her wrists even a human could easily stand that pressure. So what was the problem. 

He couldn't care less and just continue what he was doing. Her body was amazing and he wanted to touch every single inch of it even if he would break her. But for some reason he couldn't. Why? 

Bulma's hands dropped to her side as Vegeta let go of them and stepped back. Blue wet eyes looked at him with a broken expression. 

"Tch." He growled as he left the shower.

Wobbly legs couldn't hold her anymore and she dropped on the floor. Tears kept running down her face, she needed time to calm down. 

_______________

He was gone now for another week, leaving the girl locked up in the room. Bulma had no company and didn't know what to do. Dark black rings where underneath her eyes. After the last time she saw him the girl couldn't sleep anymore. When she tried to Bulma had nightmares and when she didn’t slept the girl feared that he would come back and actually break her apart. All toughs thoughts kept her awake the whole night. 

It was horrible the only thing she wanted to do in her situation was to die. Leaving everything behind her, then sooner or later he would probably kill her anyways. 

It was lunchtime and the guards brought her the food she usually liked. After her first week she explained to them what she would like to eat and because Bulma was so important to the king the girl got at least her food choice. But for the last week the blue haired didn't even touched that food. The guard took her full plate from the morning and set the lunch on the table. Bulma was laying in the huge bed with her blankets pulled over her face. 

„The princess didn't ate anything again. It can't go on like that. If she keeps doing it she will die." The guard said to his partner when he left the room with the full breakfast plate. 

"What could be the reason?" 

"I have no idea. Her mood changed after the prince left."

"Should we inform him?"

"I don't think that he would care. Last time I saw him was a week ago I think he is on a mission." 

"Oh yes that's right." 

_______________ 

It knocked on the door. The weak girl looked over to the nightstand to check the time. Was it already time for dinner? No they just brought lunch but then why was there a knocking. 

The door opened after a second knocking. Table together with Tala where standing in the door. 

Bulma looked up at the two Sayjan's. She was weak almost unable to push herself up from the bed. Her eyes looked tired and her normally good looking hair was a detangled mess. 

"Oh my what happened to you." Tala asked walking into the room followed by the small prince looking worried. 

Bulma said nothing just tilting her head. 

"Bulma why aren't you eating? That is not healthy at all." Table said sitting down on the bed next to her.

"Why should I?" 

"What is that for a question stupid girl you are eating so that you don't starve to death. What is wrong with you humans?" Tala yelled at her. 

"What if I want to die." Her weak voice said in a calm tone. 

"Say what!?" Table said surprised. 

"I want to die before he comes back so he can't kill me himself. That is the only thing I can take from him, which would make him mad." A weak smile was on her lips.

"I never heard something that stupid!" Tala said looking at her with black furious eyes. 

"It's not stupid he is going to kill me anyways aren't I right.“ her voice sounding weaker.

"Who told you that?" Table asked.

"I figured it out myself. I'm just here for his entertainment, when I get to boring, what will happen really soon. I'm no use for him and he will throw his new toy out away." 

"That is some bullshit." Table said "My brother is a jerk now and then but he would never throw his fiancée out."

Tala said nothing she was working for the family since she was little and technically grow up with the royal family. She know that Bulma had a point then Vegeta did that with all the other women which kept him company. Still some how was this situation different. The human girl was already on the planet for months. Usually he wouldn't keep a girl longer than a couple of days, his record was a week, but after that time he got bored of them and got rid of them, not by killing them all.

"What ever... would you mind leaving now I want to be alone as usual." 

"We are not leaving before you haven't finished lunch." Table explained. 

"Are you serious? Even if I wanted to eat it I can't finish those sayjan portions." 

"Well then you better star so you can get rid of us faster." Tala said. 

The plate was on her bed in front of the skinny girl. Her body was weak and she lost some pounds that you could actually see her rib bones, while she sat up just dressed in her underwear. Table blushed looking away from her. 

Bulma noticed his movement. "You are cute why can't I marry you." She said started laughing. 

Table blushed more looking at her confused. 

„Or is there maybe already a girl?" Bulma looked with her weak eyes up at him. 

"What?!" Table’s face was red like a tomato and his eyes went huge when Bulma hit the spot.

There was a girl he was interested in for a long time already but he could not tell her that for that he was to shy. Also as a prince he could not choose which girl he would like to marry. 

Bulma couldn’t help herself to ask more questions. „Who is it? Have I seen her before? Does she know that you exist?“

The girl was all fired up in her element feeling better in just second, socialising and eating was really something your body and soul needs. After being locked in the big room for so long without anybody, some company was really nice.

„I wont tell you anything.“ Table refused blushing.

„Aww come on, after all I more or less belong almost to the family you can tell me anything.“ Bulma said smiling kindly while her face got more colour the more she ate. 

„No. Sorry not going to happen. But it’s good to see that you are slowly looking better.“

„Hmpf… Why should I waste my live because of him. Just because of such and arrogant monkey no thank you.“ 'I will find a way out of this mess, trust me I think I can make a new plan to escape.’

Tala started laughing over her comment. 

„Oh wow that is something new I never saw you laughing. Did you ever saw that?“ Bulma said turning to Table. 

The younger prince ignored her question eyeballing the other girl in the room which was laughing. Bulma smirked. 

'So she is the girl, I see yes that could get a problem, a prince and a servant wouldn’t be allowed to be together without any trouble.' 

Her plate was empty. Bulma ate all of it so that Table and Tala would be happy. But now she knew they would leave but she didn’t liked that at all.

„Guys can I ask you for a favour?“ 

„Sure what is it?“ Table answered kindly   
„Well you see em…“

„Come to the point.“ Tala said ruffly.

„Okay. Would you guys stay here for a little bit longer. Maybe even over the night we could have a sleepover.“ Bulma asked them with big eyes waiting for a response form the other two Sayjan's in the room.

„What is a sleepover party?“ Tala asked confused.

„Oh that is how you call it on earth, when you have friends over and you watch movies and eat together spending the night at his house.“ Bulma explained. Didn’t Sayjan's had never any fun?

„That sounds ridicules.“ Tala said dry.

„I think it sounds great. Eating food together is always fun. But Bulma what exactly are movies?“

„You don’t know what movies are?“ the alien girl asked confused.

„Wait I'm going to show you. Good that I packed my whole room before I left to go on my journey.“

„Hm I thought Nappa and Radditz caught you in surprise.“ Table asked.

„Oh yes they did, but I was on my way to travel around the world to go an a treasure hunt.“ Bulma explained searching in her drawer for the right capsule. 

Number nine opened with a loud BAM. Table and Tala freaked out and moved away from the big clouds, which where slowly fading. When all the dust was gone they looked at a large rectangle shaped black box. Together with a smaller rectangle box and a remote control. 

„What the hell was that?“ Table asked with huge eyes.   
 „A capsule I invented those are pretty cool right.“ Bulma said proud over herself.

„That is really interesting. So you really are an inventor and you understand technic. I really though you where just joking when you said you updated the scouter.“ 

„No I didn’t i just had no idea what it was good for, but now I know.“ Bulma said smiling at them.

„So here is the plan I will go and shower while you two are getting some food and then we will start the sleepover party.“ the girl said in a cheerful voice.  
 „Wait what I never said that I'm going to do that!“ Tala said in a annoyed voice. 

„Aw come one don't be a party pooper. I promise it will be a lot of fun. I have a lot of good movies.“ Bulma begged, scared that they would left her alone again.

„We are staying don’t worry.“ Table said smiling.

„What…“ Tala started but Table stopped her.

„Just see it as an order from the future princess and if you can’t that than it’s an order from your prince.“ Table said smiling but his voice sounded more threatening than nice.

Tala gave up and all of them did as Bulma said. 

An hour later they where all sitting on Bulma’s huge bed with mountains of food and the TV standing in front of them showing a movie Bulma recommended. The two people left and right from here looked concentrated at the little box overwhelmed form what they saw.

While the fourth movie was just about to start and all the food was gone, eaten by the Sayjan’s more than by Bulma, the three friends slept on the bed snuggled into the blankets.

______________________

 

What the fuck was going on. 

Vegeta returned form his mission and walked back to his room. The mission was long and his opponents where tuff which made him lost a whole bunch of energy. The only thing the Sayjan Prince wanted to do right now was to fall into his bed a sleep for days.

He heard voices coming form his room when he walked down the hallway. Did the girl had company, who was so stupid to actually spent time with that vulgar woman. As he continued walking he saw the guards which should keep an eye on her, sleeping leaning against the wall. 

„Tch. Lazy idiots.“ he mumbled when he passed by them.

After he left the sleeping men behind him the prince formed a glowing ball in his hand and trow it over his right shoulder where the guard where sleeping. With a boom the ball exploded pulling the two men out of her slumber, falling to the floor from the shock wave the small energy ball caused.

„I though you where here to keep an eye on her!“ he yelled not looking at them.

„P-Prince… good to see you, how was your mission?“ on of the injured men asked.

„If I wanted to do smalltalk I would go to my father. I asked a question I want an answer immediately.“ he growled.

„Yes of cause Sir. You see the girl didn’t ate for the last week, so we where concerned about her well being that we informed your brother and he told us that he would take care of it.“ the guard explained.  
 „Not the answer I expected.“ Vegeta growled but stared walking again to his room leaving the guards to themselves.

The voices where getting louder was he came closer to the room. The only thing that was odd was that he didn’t recognised them. They didn’t belong to his brother neither to the woman. 

He swung the door open and saw the black box from behind shining one his bed. 

His eyes grow big when he noticed who was in his room, laying on his bed with a whole bunch of garbage, food wrappings and empty water bottles. His room was a mess. Vegeta was getting mad, the only thing he wanted to do was sleeping but there was no room in his own bed form him. The huge bed was already full. He growled and turned the light on in the room. 

„What the hell is going on in here!“ his loud voice echoed trough the room.

His brother jumped sitting up straight in the bed, looking with tired eyes at his angry brother. Tala needed a little bit longer to realise what was going on getting up slowly rubbing here eyes, but when she saw Vegeta standing in the door looking furious at them she was wide awake. 

„V-Vegeta you are back already?“ Table asked confused climbing out of the bed dropping a whole bunch of trash on the floor. 

Vegeta eyes tighten as he looked at them with a discussed look. 

„What the fuck is going on in here when I’m not there?“ he asked trying to calm himself down. 

„We em… you know took care of Bulma.“ 

„Are you serious since when do you think you have the right to stick your nose into my business?“ 

„I don’t, but if we wouldn’t she would probably have died. Think about how you are treating her. Do be such a dick.“ Table didn’t know why he protected the human girl usually he had a lot respect form his brother and didn’t cared what he did, but something in him changed caused by the still sleeping girl in the bed. 

The older prince grinned his teeth and was in an blink of an eye close to his brother.

„Watch you voice brother.“ he warned him pushing him in the gut.

The small boy dropped down on his knees holing his stomach.  
„You! Get him out of here I don't want to see your faces any longer.“ Vegeta commander to Tala which was standing behind him. 

„Yes my prince.“ the girl said while picking up Table, half carrying him out of the room.

„Prince?“ Tala stopped underneath the door frame turning her head to him. „Please try to be gentle with her, she is a really fragile girl. I know you long enough to see that you actually like her.“ after she said theres words, Tala and Table disappeared and left the two alone. 

„Tch.“ 

Vegeta looked at the mess on the bed and at the sleeping girl, Bulma was exhausted this was her first time in a week that she actually slept. He picked up the blanket to throw all the trash off of the bed. While he did that the body of the girl showed off, which was hiding underneath the blankets. His movement stopped. The blue haired girl was wearing on of his spandex. What was she thinking using his clothes. When he looked at her longer he noticed that she lost weight and that her face looked pale. So the guard where right she wasn’t eating anything. 

His face changed the anger faded as he pulled off his dirty amor and clothes. All what he left on where a pair of shorts. A sore body climbed into the bed laying down next to the girl. Her profile looked really nice form up close, especially when she was not yelling at him. Her eyes where closed her red lips separated breathing in and out gently. Some blue hair strains where falling down in her face but it didn’t seem to bother the sleeping girl. 

His eyes closed but he was fighting to fall asleep, he wanted to look at his fiancée for a little bit longer before she woke up and they would start to fight again. Not that he didn't liked that part about her but for right now it was enough form him to just look at her. 

Gently and slowly he put his and on her stomach. Black eyes grow wider in surprise. Shit the women really lost a lot of weight. Did he over do it with teasing her and locking her up in the room. He stomach was really flat and her curves form her hips seemed to got slimmer two. His eyes went to her breast, hopefully that she didn’t lost anything there too. But form him they still looked fine. Vegeta moved his hand up slowly to make sure that nothing changed. When he touched her soft breast Bulma moved and mumbles something. 

„No don’t…“ 

His hand was pulled away in just seconds. He looked at her hoping she was still asleep. 

Vegeta was lucky the weak girl was still sleeping but moving her body to the side. He looked at her face. She was so close. He moved closer and laid his arm around her waist before he fell asleep.

_____________________

It was so heavy, her whole body felt like getting crushed form a pressure she never felt before. Bulma woke up here eyes opened up tired to see what was trying to crush her. 

„A…“ she almost yelled out putting her hands over her mouth to shut herself up. 

Vegeta, what was he doing here, why was he sleeping in the bed right next to her. Bulma's hands moved away from her mouth when she calmed herself down looking at the sleeping strong man facing her having one of his arms on her waist. That was where the pressure was coming from. Bulma blushed slightly eyeballing him, he didn't looked mad at all when he was sleeping, Vegeta was actually an really attractive man when you can see through all his grumpiness. Her body moved backwards away from him. 

„Hmm…“ he growled.

Bulma stopped breathing looking at him with scared eyes. 

His arm pulled her back closer to his body pressing her gently on his chest, when his hand slid down to one cheek of her butt.

„Don’t move I’m sleeping.“ he said with closed eyes.

Bulma blushed, she was way to close and his body, oh my his body was amazing. Muscles on his muscles, nicely shaped like a greek god and his chest moved gently up and down when he was breathing in and out.

„Then why are you talking?“ Bulma asked, she couldn't help herself she had to ask, not really sure why but the girl was never good on keeping quiet.

His left eye opened slightly looking down at her growling. She looked worried back at him moving her hand on his chest pushing her body gently away from him.   „Well then you keep sleeping and I move over to the other side.“ she explained smiling. 

His growl was getting louder and his hand on her butt squeezed in her soft skin pulling her back in close. Her breathing became faster when she was back by his chest. What should she do, Bulma actually liked this feeling. The girl felt save in his arms and comfortable. She decided not to move and just enjoy the moment a little bit longer before he changes his mind.


	5. party?

A bright warm light was shining in her face. The sunlight woke Bulma up which was sleeping calmly in the soft bed. She turned around and opened her eyes. The girl had actually after a long time a nice dream. In her dream he was next to her in bed holding her tight on his body comforting her. Her hand moved over the sheets where laid in her dream. A gentle smile was on her face when the memories went trough her heard. It was a good feeling to wake up like that after having nightmares the last couple of nights. But since when did she dreamed about him in a nice way. 

A noise pulled her out of her thoughts. It was the bathroom door. Steam came out of the bathroom together with him just covered with a towel around his hips. Bulma sat up in bed looking at him in surprise. What is he doing here didn't she dreamed that after all, but how? He was so nice in her dream there could be no way that what happened in the night was really him. 

"Oh your finally awake." 

She couldn't say anything trying to remember exactly what happened yesterday. Wasn't she together with Table and Tala having a movie night. Where were they? In the room was just her and the half naked prince. 

Vegeta walked over to her stopping when he reached the bed. He leaned down and put one hand on the bed next to her knees. His other hand moved up to her pulling in the collar of the blue spandex she was wearing. 

"Nice clothes." He said smirking at her. 

The girl blushed and looked down at his clothes on her body. She actually liked to wear his spandex. After her underwear, these things where the next comfortable clothes she could find without feeling so naked. 

"Well you see I..." she stopped how should the blue haired girl explain that his clothes where her favourite. 

"Women." 

"Y-Yes..?" 

"I hope I still have some clean clothes in my closet, if not you have to walk around naked." He said letting go of his clothes on her fragile body moving off the bed. 

The man with damp black hair walked away from the bed to his closet and vanished in it. Not even minutes later Bulma heard his voice.

"WOMAN!!" His voice was loud and sounded angry. 

Bulma looked at the door scared waiting firm him to came back out yelling at her. He didn't. Bulma wondered what was going on and got out of the bed. The blue hair was hanging tangled down over her shoulders while her feet carried the girl to the door. After a while she reached it. Bulma was still feeling weak from her choice to deny food for a week. Her skinny body reached the door and peeked inside. She saw a messy closet behind the door with him standing in the middle of all. Now she remembered, last week Bulma was so pissed that she left her anger out at his closet and messed his usually clean and organised wardrobe completely up. 

The angry man turned around. His brows where pulled down in his face when he looked at her, furious. 

"S-Sorry?" 

Vegeta said nothing looking at her. Blue eyes started at him scared when she moved backwards. Black eyes narrowing up and down her body as she moved. 

A strong had was on her waist when another one was placed underneath her chin turning her head gently to the left and the right. 

She shot her eyes closed moving her head down moving her arms up to hug her body, his look seemed to go towards her clothes so she wanted to cover up even more.

"Tch." He growled letting go of her placing his left hand on her head and messed up the blue hair more before he went back into the closet to find some clothes which where still clean. 

What happened why didn't he yelled at her and got all mad. The monkey prince ignored somehow what she did. 

Vegeta exited the closet wearing blue, his usual outfit. Naive blue spandex with a chest amor over his body without the shoulder blades but with a red cape hanging down behind him almost touching the floor. You can say about him what ever you want, he was an very attractive man and in those clothes he actually looked, in a wired way like a real prince, well he was one but you get the point. 

"What's wrong?" A confused voice asked the girl which hadn't moved an inch looking at him with slightly red cheeks. 

"You look wired don't get sick now too. Already bad enough that you look like a skinny brat." Vegeta said walking passing by her going back in the bathroom. Bulma turned around and locked after him. 

"Get in here and get ready, we have to be somewhere in about 30 minutes." 

"What!? Couldn't you said that earlier?" The rushed girl ran in the bathroom. She was just about to pull her clothes off when Bulma noticed that he was right next to her. Completely confused and still tired she looked at him with big eyes. The prince was standing on her left looking at her like he was waiting too watch her undressing her body. 

"Aaahhh... Vegeta get out!" She commanded pushing the man on his back out of the bathroom. "I don't have time for your stupid games!"

"Man you are so weak." He noticed as she tries to push him, but was not even able to move him an inch. 

Bulma stopped and let go of him. The girl remained behind Vegeta as if she was waiting from him to leave all by himself. 

"All ready out of energy?" 

He turned around looking at her. A sad face looked in his direction. What happened to the strong vulgar women he knew. 

"Vegeta?" Her soft asking voice sound so sweet.

What was she going to ask in such a tone, he never heard that sound before. 

"What am I suppose to wear? I mean after the shower I have no clothes." 

That was what was bothering her so much, how stupid was that.

"What do you mean you have no clothes?"

"What do you think. Why do you think I am wearing yours?" 

"Don't know."

"So what am I suppose to wear?"

"Don't worry I take care of that you just go and hurry up getting ready." 

Vegeta turned around and left the girl alone in the bathroom closing the door behind him. 

When she was all done she left the bathroom and looked amazing. Her hair looked nice and she even put some make up on which she had I one of her capsules. 

A white towel was tied round her body when she entered the bedroom. Her cheeks flushed from the hot air in the room behind her. 

When he looked at the half naked girl Bulma blushed more embarrassed that he saw her like that, but she had no chance after all she didn't had any clothes. 

"Tch. You actually lost weight." He growled moving his feet in her direction. He was holding a nice red dress in his hands throwing it at her.

"Dress up let's go we don't have time for that." 

She nearly caught it almost losing the towel tight around her chest. The piece of fabric in her hand looked a lot like a dress form earth. It was a cute red cocktail dress and Bulma liked it a lot. The girl turned around to step back into the bathroom so she wouldn’t change where he could see her. Right when the girl was underneath the door frame something stopped her. Vegeta slammed his hand on the door frame and had the other one already on her waist.

„Where do you think you’re going?“ he asked with a deep voice.

„Into the bathroom to change of cause.“ 'As if that wasn’t obvious'. 

„No you don’t.“ he pulled the towel off of her letting the girl in nothing than her panties she pulled over before she left the bathroom. 

„What are you doing!?“ the girl yelled covering up her breast with her arms before he leaned down and kissed the back of her neck. 

A shiver went down her spine when his soft warm lips touched her naked skin. His left hand moved around her waist and pulled her in on her stomach closer to his body. The red dress was laying on the floor by Bulma’s shaking legs. The prince teased her body with the touches of his fingers while his lips where still kissing her neck. Bulma tried hard not to moan in pleasure that he would think she actually enjoyed his touches. But after she was so close to him that his chest pressed behind her body and his hand moved underneath her black underwear the girl couldn’t hide her feelings anymore and let a muffled moan out of her mouth, trying to cover it up with her one hand. While the over one tried to move his right hand away form her, which was no longer on the door frame, he already moved to her bear breast teasing he girl, which leaned against him, so she wouldn’t fall on the floor because of her soft knees. 

Of cause he noticed her reaction which was pleasing him. The right hand moved under her chin to turn her head back so she would face him halfway. He looked down at her to lean down and kiss the girl. Her blue eyes grow bigger in surprise. That was there first kiss, it was warm and gentle and her stomach tingled, filled with butterflies. His hand was still in her panties when he moved it on het butt to turn the girl around still kissing her. She tripped and fell towards him when he turned her around. It really came in handy that Vegeta was so strong, then her falling into him didn’t seem to bother him or let him loose his balance. Her breast squeezed on his amor and her hands laid down on his chest. He broke up the kiss and looked at the blushing woman breathing heavy with embarrasses eyes. 

Her cheeks were warm form his hand laying on it and she had trouble to calm herself down. How did that happened, why was she so weak, leaning on him. Her head was spinning and she was about to faint when he would take her breath away again. But it never came that far. Just before he wanted to lean in again to kiss her there was a knocking on the door which freaked her out. 

The Prince didn’t seemed that surprised over the noise and let go of her. 

„Almost done.“ he yelled at the closed door as he picked up the red dress and carried it over to Bulma.

„Come on hurry up.“ he commanded giving her the dress. 

The girl was in the dress in seconds and Vegeta closed the zipper on her back. 

„Can you walk in these?“ the prince asked pointing to a nice pair of silver pumps which where covered with little crystals. 

„Oh they are beautiful, yes I can.“ she said confident and put the shoes on her feet, they fit perfectly as perfect as the dress. 

How did he knew her actual body measurements. She didn’t had time to think longer about that then as soon as she had the pumps on her feet, he took her wrist and pulled her after her leaving the room. 

Radditz was behind the door together with the baled guy and another man Bulma hadn't seen yet. He was taller than Vegeta, which wasn’t that hard but still smaller than the other two guys Bulma already knew. His hair had a wired shape which seemed to be normal for Sayjan’s so Bulma didn’t cared about that to much anymore. But what was different were his eyes. He was the only one she saw which had actually kind looking eyes and he was smiling very gently at her. 

„Oh wow Bulma you look amazing.“ Radditz complimented her, which didn't amused Vegeta, he gave the tall man a furious look and pulled Bulma closer to his body when all off them continued walking. 

 

Thy walked to a bing ballroom which was filled with all different kind of persons. Most of them looked like aliens she never saw before in her life, other ones looked a lot like humans, the only difference was there skin colour. Bulma also saw some Sayjan’s around in the room.

Vegeta took her hand and pulled her after him starting to speak to her in a low voice so that no one else could hear him.  
 „Don’t talk to anyone without my permission.“

 

Bulma looked at him confused but kept her mouth shot. She didn't wanted to fight with him right now. But still who was he to tell her who to talk to or not, that was still her decision. 

The walked into the middle of the room where a table was standing and stopped there to stand around it. Bulma looked around the room watching the figures around her moving and talking to each other while she was felling like a charm for the prince. Nobody payed any attention to her or include her into conversations. 

The man on the table around her where talking about the last mission and how much fun it was to get rid of these weaklings. Bulma already figured out that they would probably kill people on other planets for some reason and it didn’t even bother her. Why should anybody in the whole universe life a good live when she was captured with this monkey prince. 

The good looking girl in the red dress hated herself for thinking like that but she couldn't help it. Her way to look at things completely changed and made her different. 

She was bored. After half an hour just standing with those tuff man on a table without including her into any conversation the girl decided to get herself something to eat. After all Bulma was starving, it was already noon and her stomach was still empty. 

Her eyes looked around when they found a big buffet table with the widest kinds of food on it, but it didn't matter to her how wired the food was looking, all she knew was that she was starving and needed to fill the empty hole in her belly.

Bulma stepped away from the table to walk over to the buffet go make herself a plate. Someone stopped her. His hand was holding on to her arm. What was it now he didn't looked at her the whole time they where here and now when she finally decided to do something he has to bother her. 

„Where do you think you are going.“ he growled still not looking at the girl.

„I’m staving so I want to get something to eat.“ she said in a annoyed voice.

„You stay here.“ he said dry pulling her gently back to the table.  
 Blue eyes looked at him when he pulled her back next to him.

„Nappa go and get something to eat.“ he commanded the tallest guy on the table which growled but went off to get some food for them.

„You know I could have gone by myself.“ Bulma noticed.

Vegeta said nothing to her but staring a conversation with the other two guys at the table.

What did that stupid money though he was doing. Why the hell was he thinking he could treat her like that the whole time. Bulma was getting really pissed now and when the food arrived Nappa brought she just looked at it. Sure she was hungry but what ever it was that the big guy brought to the table it looked disgusting. 

„What’s wrong Princess?“ Kakarott asked her looking at her with gently eyes. 

He was the first one that day that actually noticed her and was concerned about her well being. 

„Oh em… no… everything is fine.“ she fracked a smile at him.

„But I though you where hungry why didn't you touched any food?“

„Em…“ she said looking down at the wired food. 

„Ha you really are a true princess.“ he said laughing.

„What is that suppose to mean?“ Bulma looked at them man confused.

„Prince could I take her to get something for her to eat that she actually like?“ Kakarott asked Vegeta with his innocent smile.  
 The Prince just raised a brow but shuck his head to tell him that it would be alright to take the girl.  
 Yes finally she had something to do. Her feet already started to hurt just standing at the same spot for so long. She followed Kakarott to the buffet table and he filled her a plate with the best looking food she picked for herself.

„Are you sure that is everything you want to eat?“ he asked her when the plate was full.  
 „Well you see that is already a lot of food for me and I don’t eat as much as you guys. I’m not even sure I can eat all of that.“ Bulma explained with a happy smile.

„Okay what ever you say.“ 

„Can I ask you something?“ Bulma said shy.

„Sure what is it?“ he smiled at her.

„What is all of that. I mean for what why are all these people here?“ she said looking around the big room.

„Oh that is easy. You see this is an engagement party.“ He said holding up his index finger still smiling.

„A what?“ her eyes grow wide.

„Engagement party for the prince and you.“

„Okay that is really a lot different form the way I understand the way of parting.“ Bulma said confused.

„Are you sure it is totally usual here.“ Kakarott said.

„But it is boring.“ 

„Well that is true.“ those where the last words she heard before she was next to Vegeta at the table, with her plate of food in front of her.

Bulma was just about to take the first bite when someone approached behind her and Vegeta.

„Nice to see you here.“ a deep voice said behind her while the other boys on the table bend there upper body down to bow. 

Confused about the guys, her body turned around to look at a tall man standing behind her. Vegeta? No he was right next to her, also trued to the tall man looking at him with a bored expression on his face. The man looked like him, no Vegeta looked like the other man than he was definitive older that the prince next to her.

„Father.“ Vegeta said.

„F-Father!?“ Bulma said confused. Yes it makes sense the man looked like his dad, the only difference what that he was taller and hand a bread in his face. But anything else on him just screamed Vegeta. There clothes where alike, accept of the color, and he even had the same spiky hair than the prince.

„Nice to meet you Mrs Bulma.“ the king said taking her hand and kissing the palm of it gently.

Bulma blushed, wow he was so much more handsome and had really good manners.

„N-Nice to meet you too my King.“ wow what happened since when was she so polite. 

She heard a growling next to her as she answered and turned to see Vegeta's grumpy face looking at his father.

„What is it old man?“ he said annoyed.

„Nothing I just wanted to check on your kids nothing else. Just making sure you are taking good care of her.“ he said letting go of Bulma’s hand smiling at her.

„You see she is still alive so you can leave now.“ 

Why was he so rude. Bulma could not understand it. His father seemed to be a really nice guy and he was just a rude little boy.

„Well then it was nice to meet you Mrs Bulma.“ He said smiling and leaving the prince and his other company alone.   
 „Vegeta what was that about that was really rude.“ Bulma said blaming him.

„Tch.“ 

„You are such a jerk!“ she yelled out and left the table. „I'm going back to the room I can’t stand your presence any longer." He didn't stopped her this time. 

Bulma ran off until her head was hurting a lot. 

"Ow my head hurts. I guess I need something to drink." 

Bulma stopped at a table and reached out for a drink which had a blue colour. She didn't care right now she needed at least some liquids when she already walked off from the table without eating anything. Such a jerk why does he always have to make her all mad. The girl drank the whole drink with on big swallow. 

"Oh Fuck what is going on. Shit I guess that was alcohol." Bulma said wobbling on her feet backwards holding her head in pain. 

Her movements where slow and suddenly stopped. The drunk girl bumped into somebody that appeared behind her. 

"Are you alright Miss?" A high pinched voice asked her.

Bulma turned around aspecting a girl behind her but when she saw the creature behind her it's wasn't that at all. The alien behind her was smaller than her and looked wired.   
She tried not to stare at the person behind her. Bulma didn't even know if it was a boy or a girl. White skin with purple features where going over the body while it was wearing almost the same same kind of amor than Vegeta. It looked like a man from his body shape and all but his voice and his red lips throw the girl off and she didn't know what it was.

"Oh I'm so sorry." She said feeling even worst than before after she had the drink. 

"No problem at all. I'm Freazer. Nice to meet you princess." The person that is now obviously a boy kissed her hand just like the king did before. But how did he know that she was the princess? 

"A pleasure to meet you to Mr Freazer." 

"It seems that you aren't feeling to well everything alright?" He noticed but in some way that creeped her out, he a scary aura around him that gave Bulma the shivers.

"Oh it is really nothing but I think I should better leave a rest for a while." She said with a wired feeling in her tummy. 

_____________

"Wow you two are really not going along to well.“ Kakarott noticed.

"Hmpf."

"Why is that so. I think she is nice.“ Kakarott said smiling.

"That is the same thing I said too brother, but somehow the prince doesn't like her at all.“ Radditz said lifting up his hands shaking his head.

"I totally get it she is super annoying you can't to anything with a weakling liked her.“ Nappa interrupted.

"Shut up Nappa.“ Vegeta growled furious.

„What..." Nappa stared confused.

Vegeta never listed to the rest Nappa was going to say all his attention was on her now after he found her standing around with that piece of alien trash. 

The man around him noticed his gaze and turned the same direction than the prince. 

"Oh no that means trouble." Kakarott said looking back to Vegeta, but he was already gone. 

Not even in a blink of an eye he was next to Bulma on her right side putting his hand on her left shoulder pulling her in close.

"Freazer I see you already met my fiancée." He said dry looking mad.

Bulma didn't even noticed what was going on. Her head was spinning her tummy felt skin an all what she wanted to do was go back to the room. 

"I sure did." The white purple alien said smirking dangerous back at them.

"Vegeta let's go." She interrupted the conversation whispering to him weakly while she snuggled close to the prince. 

Black eyes went wide when the girl was close to him. He didn’t really understood what was going on but right now he didn’t cared, everything was better than spending one more second with that piece of shit in front of them.

„If you excuse us.“ Vegeta said laving with the girl walking away form Freazer.

They walked down the hallway back to there room. Bulma felt weak her head spinning, she felt sick. 

There it was she couldn't hold it back any longer. She kicked her shoes off of her feet and ran back in the room, they would reach together just seconds away, straight into the bathroom. The door behind her slammed close and she nearly made it to the toilet.  
Vegeta followed her confused into the bedroom after he collected her shoes off the floor. He throw the pumps into a corner of the room and walked to the bathroom door.

„What wrong?“ his voices came through the closed door.

„Don't come inside.“ she said before it came up again. 

„Would you tell me what…“ he didn’t needed to finish his question then he could her the girl trowing up in the bathroom. 

Vegeta stepped away from the door a sat down at the bed. He felt happy that he could leave that stupid engagement party that made no sense at all, then after all he still wasn’t interested in marring this annoying girl. But it looked like he didn’t had another chance. He took a deep inhale and stood of the bed. His cape dropped on the floor together with his amor. It felt good to get out of the clothes. He was feeling free and sat back on the bed falling down on his back. 

Bulma washed her face and brushed her teeth after she stoped feeling sick. She came out of the bathroom to see him sleeping on the bed. Her tummy was still not feeling to good and she felt weak and still drunk from that wired drink she finished in seconds. Her feet took her to the bed and she looked with tired eyes down to Vegeta. She liked how he looked when he was sleeping. So calm and his face was actually nice and not fearful. Bulma smiled weakly standing between his separated legs. Her body moved slowly down above his to get a closer look at the sleeping prince. The left and right hand from her where next to his head while she was right above him, her blue hair falling down over her shoulders almost touching his face. Vegeta was still asleep. Why was he so tired didn’t he slept at all last night? Who cares better sleeping than fighting with her. 

She leaned down, moving her lips closer to his, so close almost touching them. When she suddenly stopped. There was a moving underneath her. He mumbled something but remained sleeping. Bulma pushed herself up form him. What the hell was she doing? Why wanted she to kiss him, was she really that drunk? The girl moved away from him and got back on her wobbling feet. Bulma signs looking at him. Why? How could it come that far, it seemed that she slowly stared to like the monkey prince. Bulma shock her head and disappeared into the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little bit shorter that the other chapters but I hope you still like it

The sound of running water woke him up. What was going on, how late was it? He still felt tired and it seemed to getting dark outside. Was he sleeping the whole day. Wait where is the woman? Vegeta jumped off the bed and looked around in the room. She wasn’t there. Could she really left him while he was sleeping? No she wouldn't dare. Still tired he walked into the bathroom. The door opened and hot steam was flowing into his face, when he stepped inside he noticed a piece of fabric underneath his foot, it was her red dress. 

„Really woman!“ he yelled annoyed knowing that she again took one of her way to hot and long showers. 

But this time she wasn’t in the shower. No Bulma was taking a bath in the pool sized bathtub. The skinny girl was sitting in the bathtub not moving. Was she really ignoring him, how dare her to mess with him again for the whole day why was she like that.

Annoyed and furious he walked over to the big bathtub next to the girl. His black eyes looked down at her as he noticed that she wasn't even awake. The water of the bath was steaming and the girl was comfortably sleeping the the nice warm liquid that was surrounding her body. 

„Tch. Stupid girl.“ he whispered squatting down next to her.

Bulma was total calm her body moved up and down when she was breathing and her face had a slightly red color, causing by the hot water. Just now Vegeta recognised that she was completely naked, of cause then after all she was taking a bath and that it something you usually do without clothes.

He blushed when he looked at her naked body. What was he suppose to do. Should he wake her up after she felt so bad earlier, or should he let her rest? How was he suppose to get her out of the bath though without waking her up and getting all wet himself. 

„Woman wake up.“ he commanded in a deep voice. 

Bulma moved by the sound of his voice but didn’t woke up. 

He growled and tried it again, and again she moved slightly but still kept her eyes closed. 

„You know that I can see you naked.“ he noticed dry.

It worked this time she opened her eyes noticing where she was. Bulma yelled out and moved around in the bathtub covering herself up with her hands blushing an looking at him. While she moved she splashed a lot of water on the prince that which was still kneeling down next to the bathtub. 

„What are you doing her?“ she said nervous looking at the wet prince who looked at her furious.

„Oh you are going to pay for that.“ he said dry standing up.

„N-No…“ 

He pulled off the blue spandex and the rest of his clothes to climb into the bathtub with her. Bulma moved backwards into deeper water. The pool bathtub had a floor which went down an angle so you could technically even swim in it, which was not that bad after all for Bulma then now she had a choice to get away from him. Well actually she didn’t had a choice after all. The money prince was way to fast and before she noticed he was holding on to her butt and her waist looking at her with a dangerous smile on his face. 

„This time I wont stop.“ his voice was threatening and dangerous as he pushed the girl into deeper water that just there shoulders looked out of the slightly green liquid, coloured by the oils and soaps Bulma put into the water before she climbed in the tub. 

Bulma found herself pushed against the wall of the bathtub with one of his legs between hers felling his naked skin on hers. Her face was hot and her breath was getting deeper as he looked her deep into her aquamarine eyes. 

„What are you doing?“ she asked scared.

„Something I should have done a long time ago.“ that was the last thing he said before he leaned down to kiss the girl which was pushed to the wall. 

Her body was burning by his kiss and gentle touches on her naked body. As he continued running his strong fingers over her fragile body the kiss was getting deeper and even Bulma was replying it, which seemed to pleasure the man. His hand where on her breasts pushing them gently up and against the wall when he pulled away form her mouth to catch his breath. He looked at her. Bulma's eyes where halfway closed looking weakly back at him, her lips separated breathing air in. 

„Don’t…“ she stared. That was not what he wanted to hear. He was almost getting mad again as she continued.

„…stop.“ she whispered smiling weak. 

Oh he didn’t. Vegeta kept going moving his fingers over her soft body kissing the girl deeply moving his tough in while playing with the rest of her body. Her arms where around his neck. Bulma wasn’t about to let go of him either. His strong body and gently touched pleased her a lot and she was feeling good for the second time that day, the first time was when she put her sore body into the warm water of the bathtub. 

He gave them another break to catch for some air. Bulma moved her hands when he pulled away, having her thumbs on his cheeks while her other fingers where on the backside of his neck, behind his ears, today she would not let go of him. He was so nice at this moment that she didn’t wanted it to end, she felt like she could remain kissing him for days. But he had different planes. Vegeta smirked at her, almost dangerous, leaning in kissing her neck. A soft moaning sound came off her lips as he did. He was not done though, after his lips remained on her neck his right hand moved down her body pushing one of his fingers inside her. Her pleasure was rising as her did and she moved her fingers in his hair and held on to his thick black strains. He teased her moving his hand in and out faster, sucking on her neck. 

„Mmhh.“ she moaned almost hurtful. 

His head moved underwater to kiss her breasts and teasing her nippled with his tong. She couldn’t hold it back any longer and the girl came on his hand. He pulled out of the water looking at the flushed girl which was breathing hard, her lips wide opened and here eyes looking pleasureful at him. Her hands fell off of the wall behind her, she was holding on while he was playing with her body.  
He raised a brow smiling at the girl, leaning down to whisper in her ear. 

„That was to easy. You wont get away that quickly.“ 

She couldn’t say anything she was completely exhausted and her body was shaking underneath him. He was just about to kiss her neck again when a wired sound stopped him. What was it? It came form here. The prince looked at her confused as he moved up to his full height. 

„I’m sorry.“ she excused herself wrapping her arms around her belly. 

„But I’m starving.“ 

__________________

 

Vegeta came out of the bathroom, disappointment was written all over his face. He said he didn't wanted to stop what ever would have happened but she was hungry and the fact that she was already in a bad shape made him feel bad to deny her any food. He also knew that she hadn't have anything to eat today, which could be more or less his fault. With a white towel wrapped around his hips stumped the prince into his wardrobe to dig in the cabinets for his old shouter to reach out for someone to bring them food. 

It was gone his red shouter was not where he left it and after searching in the mess the women left he still couldn’t find it. Wait yes the woman she messed around in his stuff, she probably took it. 

He came out of the wardrobe walking right back into the bathroom where the girl was standing in front of the big mirror looking at herself, just wrapped in a white towel. She turned to him when she noticed the man standing in the door. 

„What’s wrong everything fine?“ Bulma asked confused when she saw his angry face. 

He came closer her stopping a few steps away and reaching out for the half naked girl looking at him clueless. His hands touched her cheeks and squeezed them together looking down at her with a furious look. 

„Where is my scouter woman?“ 

Her mushed face looked up at him pulling her brows together and tried to look grumpy which was kinda hard when he was holding her like that. Her hand touched his, as she tried to move them out of her face to answer him. He let go of her crossing his arms over his chest.

„It’s in my drawer, wait I go and get it. I need to get something from there anyways.“ she said after she massaged her squeezed cheeks with her hands. 

Her skinny body passed by him when she left the bathroom and went to the cabinet in the bedroom, with the drawer she put all her stuff in. It wasn’t to much after all, everything she owned was in capsules in a little silver box together with his scouter, these where the only two objects that where laying in the drawer. Bulma picked the device up to bump right into Vegeta when she turned to go back to the bathroom. 

„Ow! Why do you have to be like that every time?“ she complained holding her face that bumped right into his hard body. 

„Tch.“ was rolling over his lips when he took the scouter out of her hands. 

„Whatever.“ she mumbled passing by him returning to the bathroom to change.

Vegeta waisted no time and fixed to shouter on to his ear. His left hand touched a bottom on the side an the shouter turned on. His eyes grow wide when he noticed that the girl in his bathroom changed the language and even added some features he never saw before and didn’t understood what there where doing. Well anyways don't bother, focus. 

After not even 5 minutes the door was knocking. Vegeta still just dressed in a towel was waiting for food and some fresh clothes he just demanded over the scouter. The woman was still in the bathroom, she really needed some time to just change her clothes but who cares. The half naked prince opened to door and looked at the crowd on the other side. 

„Vegeta, whats up? We wanted to check on you two. You disappeared so fast we couldn't tell if everything was alright.“ Kakarott said in his usual annoying tone smiling at him.

„Took you long to find my room.“ the prince commanded dry looking at his companions which where all standing in front of him. 

„Well you see after you left the party we had some trouble to explain the crowd why you left.“ Kakarott said rubbing the back of his neck.  
 „Sure.“

„Whatever. Is everything alright boss?“ Nappa interrupted. 

„None of your business.“ he growled back annoyed by his visitors. 

In that moment Bulma stepped out of the bathroom not looking at the door but starting to talk to Vegeta.

„Wow that was quick is the food already…“ Bulma stopped when she finally looked up to his back seeing the man in front of him looking at her with wide eyes. 

The blue haired girls face turned red as she looked back at them. Bulma was just wearing a new pair of lingerie which was not really hiding anything. A thin naive blue fabric, still let some of her skin colour shine through. 

Vegeta noticed the big eyes of the man facing the girl behind him, so he turned around to see his half naked fiancée standing like a frozen sculpture in the middle of the room showing those morons her nicely shaped body. His eyes went huge for a second when they switched immediately into a furious angry look truing around to the soldiers.

Kakarott was the only one that didn't seemed to impressed seeing the girl half naked in his room together with the prince which was also just dressed into a towel. 

„Looks like you are busy. I think we should leave.“ he said laughing pulling the other two men away from the door before Vegeta could trow a ki ball at them. 

Even the prince trued red now and slammed the door closed as they left. 

„Why didn’t you tell me that that wasn’t the food!?“ Bulma asked in a blaming tone of voice at his back not getting rid of her hot cheeks.

He trudged around to her looking mad with his usual frown in his face. 

„How told you to walk around like that? Even if it would have been the food, there would still be the servants that would have seen you like that!“ he yelled back at her.

„Oh so you don’t like it?“ Bulma said sounding sad pulling on one of her bra straps, but her voice sounded more teasing than sorry. 

„That’s not what…“ he said grumpy.

„Sure.“ Bulma interrupted sounded pissed when she spoke back to him. „Well if you can’t stay looking at me, I better go back into the bathroom and wait until the food is coming so you don’t have to look at my disgusting self oh your highness.“ 

The door slammed behind her after she returned into the bathroom. He grinned his teeth when the noise of the door finally got sucked up by the silence in the room. That women was driving him nuts, what ever he did or said nothing was right everything what they did was fighting. He had to calm himself down. 

Luckily there was another knocking on the door and this time it was a servant which brought the clothes the prince ordered earlier. Vegeta literally pulled them out of his hands and closed the door shot after he was holing his new uniform and a dress for the vulgar woman. 

_______________

There was the knocking again. Why wouldn’t he open the door? After all he was out there an not she so it was his job to open the damn door. 

„Vegeta!“ she yelled out into a empty room. 

The prince was gone. The big bedroom was empty, everything he left her was a purple coloured dress which was laying on the big bed waiting for her to put on. 

After the girl was dressed she was going to do something against that noise which was coming form the bedroom door. Bulma opened the door and looked at a smiling servant with a big rolling table with silver plates on it which where filled with food. 

„Princess.“ he said polite. „Where do you want me to put this.“

„Oh just bring it inside.Thank you.“ Bulma replied waiting impatiently form him to leave her and the food alone that she could finally fill her empty stomach.

_______________

He returned early in the morning. It was still dark outside and he was positive that the woman in his room would be sound asleep, so that he could get some rest too before he had to leave again to go on a new mission. 

He entered from the same place he left. The prince landed on the balcony and opened to window to let himself inside his bedroom. The price was really quiet trying not to wake the woman up but that was just a waste. 

Bulma sat on the bed looking at the plates of food which where still in front of her even if dinnertime was already over for hours. She didn't looked at him, maybe the girl haven’t even noticed that he was with her in the room, after all he was really quite. No she noticed. When he was close to the bed, which she was sitting on, she stared to talk looking at the plates with dead eyes. 

„Have we met before?“ her voice sounded weak and broken as she asked the prince.

What was she talking about.

„What do you mean have we met before?“ he lifted a eyebrow and looked down at her.

„In the past.“

„…“

„On earth when we where children.“ Bulma explained now finally looking at him. Here eyes where red and it looked like she was crying the whole night. 

He didn’t answered but refused to look directly into her broken empty eyes. Bulma got off out of the bed holding on to something. 

„Where do you got this from? How did you know?“ she asked opening her hand showing him the object that was laying in her hand. 

It was a red small object foreign to the food they had on the sayjan planet. The object was almost formed like a heart and has small seed all over it, on the top was something that looked like a green leaf. 

„A strawberry.“ he said dry looking at the fruit. 

„Yes a strawberry, it’s a fruit form earth.“ Bulma replied furious.

„I know, you introduced me to it.“ 

__________________

„Yes my Lord the Prince seemed to have quite the distraction going on in his kingdom and we know that the king is no threat at all. Now is the time to strike."


	7. earth

„Who are you? Are you an alien?“

The voice in her head sounded familiar. Bulma was dreaming, while her body was moving and spinning around in the small space pot she got squeezes in, together with a familiar Sayjan. 

„Yes…“ a child's voice replied.

Her eyes opened after the tall Sayjan gently moved her by her shoulders to wake her up.

„Bulma we are there.“ he said kindly pointing out of the window of the space pod. 

A blue ball was coming closer as the flew trough the cold dark space. She pushed up on the man to take a closer look. Bulma couldn't believe her eyes it was her own planet, they just approached earth. Her eyes sparkled happy to see the big ball of blue water, with green spots of land, she was finally back home. 

A couple of minutes passed by before the space ship entered the atmosphere and bumped into the planet, leaving a big whole in his landscape as it touched the floor. The hatch opened and the girl stormed out of the door to breath the fresh air of her home planet. Everything looked just as she keep it in her mind, she should be more than happy but she wasn’t. Why? What was wrong with her Bulma felt a big heavy weight in her chest while her feet touched the gras underneath her. 

Everything happened so fast. 

_________________________

Vegeta was looking at her with a face she never saw on him before, he felt sorry or something. How could he do that to her. He was lying all the time, Bulma thought she never saw him before and he just played along, but why? 

Before the furious girl could tell him what was on her mind, a loud bang came from outside the castle and after that the earth underneath her feet was shaking. 

She screamed. Scared, about to drop down on the floor, but someone caught her hand, pulled her close and pressed her body tight to his own. It was Vegeta. He mowed so fast and wrapped the girl into his strong arms pulling her so close that she could almost not breath. His body was tense as he picked her put floating in the air, to keep there body’s off of the moving ground underneath them.

„Hold on.“ he commanded in a gently voice waiting for her to wrapped her arms around his neck. He moves one arm to his red scouter to call for someone. 

„Woman you have to leave. I will send you away with Kakarott.“ he said serious. 

„What do you mean?“ Bulma was scared, she could tell he was not joking around by the way he talked to her and how is eyes looked at the surroundings. 

Bulma was still in his arms while he flew outside so they wont get hit by any dropping rocks form the building that was collapsing into itself. 

The palest stood in flames also as the city underneath there feet. Bulma looked worried up into his face which was glowing in a red color caused by the light of the flames. 

His face was serious and his arms around her tighten. „How much longer does he need? We don't have time.“

Bulma let go of his neck and moved her arms down on his chest. 

„You can put me down and help. I can wait on the ground for Kakarott.“ Bulma said in a calm voice. Actually she didn’t wanted to let go of him she felt save in his arms but she felt like a burden for him so Bulma decided it would be better to let him take off and wait by herself for the other Sayjan.

„Like hell.“ he grouched back looking at her for the first time since she was in his arms. His black eyes looked furious as he talked to her.

„But…“ 

„No buts I wont leave you alone.“ His eyes where locked on hers looking furious but gently at her, the scouter over his left eyes blinking and she could swear she heard voices telling him the newest updates and asking for help. But he ignored it everything he focused on right now was her. Bulma felt her checks glow, she never had that feeling when she looked at him. Vegeta looked so handsome in this moment that she wished it would never end.

But right after he said that Kakarott appeared breathing heavy looking at the prince and his fiancée. 

„Vegeta it is really bad Freazer and his man are attacking the planet.“ Kakarott reported after he caught his breath. 

Vegeta grinned his teeth after he heard the name Freazer. Bulma looked at him with wide eyes, she know that name, it was the small white and purple lizard alien that talked to her at the ball. She never thought that he would be able to do something like that, for her he looked to weak for such a attack. But she did had a wired felling about him. 

„Take her back to earth that's the only place where she is save and far enough away from her.“ Vegeta said handing Bulma over to Kakarott.

„Sure thing, but don’t you need help here?“ Kakarott asked holding Bulma in his arms.

„No she is you number one priority. Protect her with your live.“ Vegeta ordered before he stared to glow white and took off, causing a big shock wave that Bulma’s hair flew back and she turned to Kakarott’s chest to escape the pressure. 

„Wait.“ Bulma yelled out but it was to late, he was gone and she would probably never see him again.

__________________

 

The tall Sayjan and the girl went over to a hangar where they kept the space pots. The went to the nearest tennis ball looking space pod and climbed in. The first one in the pod was Kakarott pulling the girl right after him in the small ball, to place her right on his lap. The hatch closed and Kakarott pressed some buttons, while Bulma tried to make herself somewhat comfortable, she had actually more room than the last time she travels in it, than Kakarott was some inches smaller than his brother Radditz. Not even minutes later they started and left the planet. As they where flying into space the man with the girl got a last glimpse of the sayjan planet. It didn't looked not good at all. There where big explosions all over the red coloured planet, Vegeta must have known how bad it was standing about his planet, so that he commanded her to leave, to be save.

Thats how they ended up on earth.

_______________

Bulma dropped on her knees and started to cry. The green gras underneath her was floating in the wind tickling her legs, but she didn’t care, all she could imagine was a planet tearing into pieces by a huge explosion and in all the flamed was his face that looked at her with black eyes. Why did it hurt so much, she was mad at him. She wanted to go back to earth all the time, but know that she was back on earth Bulma still wasn’t happy. And why in Kami’s name couldn't she get him out off her head, the girl always thought she hated him, apparently she doesn’t.

A touch on her shoulder pulled her out of her miserable thoughts. 

„Bulma?“ a gentle voice appeared. 

Kakarott put his hand on her shoulder looking down at her. Big blue wet eyes looked up at him while he tried to smile happily.

„I bet everything is just fine. You know Vegeta he wouldn't give up easily. Especially now after he found you again.“ a smiling Kakarott tried to cheer her up. 

„Especially after he found me again.“ she mumbled to herself.   
Bulma took his hand, he offered her to pull up form the floor, to stand back on her legs. 

„So what should we do know? After all it is your planet you would know best were to go.“ 

Yes, where should they go. Technically it would be the best to go back home and see her dad but that was something she didn’t wanted at all right now. Bulma thought about his question for a while, she decided it would be the best to go to the Kame house. 

After she told Kakarott where to go he picked her up and both of them flew south to a small island with just a pinkish house and three palm trees on it. This was the house of an old friend of her father and Bulma spent almost every day during summer break there, when she was a little child. The old man would probably not even recognise her anymore. 

Kakarott landed at the beach and sat the girl gently next to him on the floor. 

„Thank you.“

„You welcome Princess.“ Kakarott smiled at her.

She smiled sad back at him when he called her princess, that word reminded her of him. „Please don’t call me like that on my planet, that will just confuse everyone.“ 

„Oh… Okay Bulma.“

„Come on let’s go. I’m curious if the old man still remembers me.“ Bulma said walking to the small red front door of the house.

Kakarott followed here scanning the area suspicious, something felt wired, when there was just an old man living in this place why was it then that there was a huge amount of energy surrounding this place. 

Bulma picked her hand up and knocked on the door yelling at it the same time.

„Master Roshi open up it’s Bulma.“ 

The door opened slowly and a big brown turtle was behind the door.

„That’s your Master?“ Kakarotts eyes grow wide as he bowed down to the turtle. „Nice meeting you Master Roshi.“

Bulma started laughing with tears in her eyes. „No that is his turtle you moron.“

„Oh, what is a turtle?“ he asked building his body up to his usual heigh.

„Well I’m a turtle.“ the brown animal on the floor in front of them said. 

„Well I guess you could say that the turtle is something like his pet.“’Bulma tried to explain.

„I'm not a pet…“ the turtle protested. 

„Who's at the door turtle?“ a voice form inside the house called.

„A young woman who says she knows you.“ the turtle called back into the house.

„What!?“ the voice came fast closer and not just second later an old man with a white long beard was standing next to the turtle. He was a really small man with no hair on his head and black sunglasses on his nose which had a red rim. Master Roshi was wearing shorts and a t-shirt with flowers printed on. he was carrying something on his back, the old man was wearing a purple shell form a turtle and he held a big brown stick in his left hand. 

___________________

His body was hurting. The price was floating weakly in the air. He had a big wound on his forehand causing blood running down his face. His left arm was hanging down next to his body, the lizard broke it with his tail. Vegeta had a couple on flesh wounds and burn marks on his body as he looked furious into Freazer's red coloured pupils. The alien in front of him took also some of the prince’s hits but wasn’t as exhausted as Vegeta was. He actually started laughing at the prince as he formed a big yellowish ki ball on top of his index finger. 

„I'm sorry Prince but your time has come to an end. Now it’s my turn to rule over the universe.“ the small alien said laughing hysterically.   
„You will never end me.“ Vegeta said weakly forcing his body for a last final attack.

Vegeta moved his right hand up in a straight line ninety degrees to his body and focused all the energy he had left in his body for his last attack. He know he didn’t had another chance to protect his planet, to protect her. A white aura formed around his body as he yelled out to focus all his energy. The prince was getting closer his whole body was tense his muscles already hurting as blue lightings flashed around his body. 

Freazer just smirked holding a ball in his hand that had the now double the seize of his own body. 

„It's over Prince say goodbye to your planet and you pity live!“ Freazer yelled out as the trow the ball towards Vegeta. 

Just a moment before the ball hits Vegeta, he moved his hand in front his body and struck a yellow beam right into the big ball that came form the lizard alien. 

All this energy caused the earth underneath it to dissolve. Vegeta yelled as his beam went shorter and the energy ball form Freazer came closer. The prince used every single bit of his ki to double the size of his beam trying to push the dangerous attack away form him. 

BOOM. A big explosion was the last thing he remembered, before his eyes turned black and the whole planet disappeared. 

It was quiet.

_________________

„Oh Hello.“ a cheerful voice welcomed Bulma and Kakarott.

„What does a young girl like you want form Master Roshi.“ the old man asked scanning the girl out in front of his door.

„Hello Master Roshi long time no see. Can we come inside?“ Bulma asked nicely.

„Sure thing. Beautiful girls are always welcome.“ he said before he was about to reach out for Bulma to touch her.

„Hey what…“ Bulma said confused before Roshi could get a grip on her, the old man got pushed pushed back by Kakarott next to her.

The old man flew on the floor by the gently push form Kakarott who protected Bulma form his touch.

„Master Roshi, are you alright?“ she asked kneeling down to the old man on the floor. „I'm sorry but Kakarott is sometimes…“ she stopped as she felt a hand on her butt. 

The young woman yelled out and jumped behind Kakarott. Her cheeks glowing red while she looked at the old man with furious eyes. 

„What happened Pri… eh Bulma?“ Kakarott asked confused.

„That dirty old man!“ Bulma yelled furious. 

„Aw come on I just wanted to do puff puff.“ Roshi said getting back on his feet smiling at them.

Bulma sight „I totally forgot that you are always like that.“ the girl pushed away form Kakarott’s back and stood between the two man.

„Why are you talking like you know me? Have we met?“ the old man asked confused after the took a seat in his living room.

„Yes I’m Bulma Briefs. Don't you remember me?“ the blue haired girl asked tilting her head to the side sitting don't on the other side of the small coffee table in the middle of his living room.

„What you are that little Bulma, the child from Dr. Briefs?“ Roshi asked with wide eyes while his sunglasses slipped down his nose as he pushed his body up form the floor leaning over the table to look at the girl.

„Yes that’s me.“ she answered confident, as Kakarott also took a seat at the coffee table.

„Wow I would have never thought that.“ he said blushing while looking at her D-cup sized breasts. 

Bulma tried to ignore that. She had other stuff to worry about right now that an old lecher. 

„Master Roshi do you still have that dragon ball you showed me when I was a child?“ 

„You mean that thing.“ he pulled on a neckless around his neck to show them the orange crystal ball which was hiding underneath his whit beard. 

Bulma jumped happy up and took the ball in her hand. „Yes that is exactly what I meant. Can we have it? I really need it.“ she was talking so fast that the old man had problems understanding everything and the man next to her already stopped to listen to their conversation anyways. Kakarott was much more interests to mess around with the turtle. 

„Eh sure you can have it I don’t need it anyways.“ he said blushing while he peeked into her décolleté. 

The orange ball in her hand was shining and in the middle of it where two red stars. Her blue eyes grow big, she had the perfect idea to get everything back to normal, before all that wired Sayjan crap happened to her and all those dangerous aliens popped up in her live. She actually planned to wish for something else when she decided to look for those things in the first place, but right now in this moment she sure had enough form men and all there stupidity. 

„Look Kakarott we found another one.“ she said cheerful, showing the small ball to the big man next to her, who finally payed her some attention, after she spoke to him.

„Another one?“ he asked confused. 

Oh yes that’s right he doesn't know anything about those, actually no one does but I will need help finding them so I better tell him and he would probably never let me look for them all by my self. When the monkey prince hears about that he will be in trouble and I will be in trouble too.

„Well you see those things are suppose to grant you any wish you want, if you collect all seven of them. I have collected two so far, so we just need five more.“ Bulma explained. 

„Okay and for what exactly do we need those wishes?“ 

That was so typically for him as usually he didn't got the point. All those Sayjan’s never understood her, all where just in there stupid world which was all about fighting. 

„Well I want to collect them and you are going to help me. We have to kill some time anyways.“ she explained looking for her capsules to find the other ball she took before she left the sayjan planet. 

„Kakarott is a wired name for a human you know.“ a voice said. 

It was Roshi who looked at the tall man with the black wired shaped hair for a little bit longer. 

„Well I’m not…“ Kakarott just stared before he got interrupted.  „Oh that is just his nick name.“ Bulma said fast not really thinking about how she should explain to the old man that Kakarott is a Sayjan and here to protect her because her fiancé the prince of all sayjans told him to. 

„His nickname. A little bit long for that, isn't it?“ Roshi said confused but with a serious voice. 

„Well… you know…“ Bulma tried to thing how to answer.

„I'm not a human. I'm a Sayjan.“ Kakarott said bolt looking at the old man smiling.

„A Sayjan… like Vegeta?“ the old man said looking at him in disbelieve.

„Yes liked Prince Vegeta.“ Kakarott continued.

„Wait what you know Vegeta!?“ Bulma yelled at Master Roshi.

„Of cause I know him. We meet that little brat together, when you where here for a visit. He landed next to my island in the sea and you and the turtle pulled him out of the water before he drowned. Did you forgot about that?“ he explained. 

Bulma was in thoughts she tried to remember what the old man just told her but she could not remember anything, why? 

„No I don’t remember.“ she said sad. 

„Well doesn't matter that happened in the past but I never thought that he would also be a Sayjan he looks a lot nicer than the grumpy little child.“ 

He actually was a lot nicer than Vegeta, Bulma didn't know him for too long but Kakarott was probably the nicest and naivest Sayjan she ever meet, even Table could be a huge idiot but Kakarott was so different from all of them. 

Bulma looked at his profile and her heart stared beating a little bit faster. He actually didn’t looked that bad at all, different form Vegeta but not bad, all Sayjan’s have something that is different from the humans which made them interesting for her. Why couldn’t Vegeta be that nice. Bulma turned away, why did she had to think about him and wished him to be something different. Even now that she was free from him he still was in her mind letting her feel bad, what was that all about why could she not just forget about him. 

„Anyways Kakarott when you don’t want to attract to much attention to yourself here on earth, than you better keep that tail hidden together with your name. Some of the aliens that are living here are not to happy to hear about the Sayjans.“ Roshi explained pointing at the mans tail which was flicking happily behind his back.

„What do you mean by that.“ Bulma asked confused, after all she had still no idea what they where actually doing when they went on a mission. But it seemed that Kakarott understood what the old man was talking about.

„Sure thing Master but how do I hide my name?“ Kakarott asked him wrapping his tail around his waist to let it look like a belt.

„You can give yourself a different name while you are on earth.“ 

„That sounds like a funny idea. Which name should I use I don’t know any human names.“ Kakarott said while he started to think about names for him.

„What about Son Gohan an old friend of mine had that name and you kinda remind me of him.“ Roshi said in thoughts.

„No that doesn’t sound right.“ Kakarott said disappointed, he really hoped it would be another name.

„Then what about Son Goku, Kakarott. I really like the sound of that.“ Bulma asked him with wide blue eyes. 

„Son Goku… Goku… yes I think I like that name a little bit more.“ Kakarot said thinking about his new name.

„Okay Son-kun you got a new human name.“ Bulma smiled and hugged the big Sayjan.


	8. treasure hunt

„Look old man my treasure is growing each day.“ a happy four year old bulma said proud stomping out of the water holding a whole bunch of pearls and seashells in her small hands.

„Mh what…“ a sleepy voice replied.

It was a nice hot summer day and Bulma had summer break. After two weeks she got bored at home so her parents decided to send her to an old friend on his island. There was she now for a week and keep diving around in the sea with a big brown turtle. Her parents would have never let her do that, a four year old girl was way to young do dive around in the ocean to look for treasure, but Master Roshi didn’t cared at all. He was an martial arts master and thought that was some kind of a good training for the child, to keep her busy and leave him alone. Bulma was a really energetic child and know how to bother people long enough so they would get her what ever she wanted. 

„Master Roshi did you fell asleep again looking at you wired magazines?“ the girl asked in her pink bailing suit dripping water over the old man, to show him her treasure. The girl had two pigtails tired up with hairbands with two red pearls on each side. Her blue eyes looked at the old man frowning that he found those magazines with half naked girls in it more interesting than all the cool things she found underwater.

„Those magazines aren't wired they are educational. If you want to be a beautiful women when you grow up than you should look at those to and take some examples on how to look or what to wear." the old man explained defending himself.

„Sure whatever. I go and look for some more. Okay?“ Bulma asked cheerful putting her newest discoveries of the day into a brown box which was almost filled to the top with all the stuff she found for the last few days when she stared to go treasure hunting. 

„Sure but take turtle with you.“ 

„Of cause.“ Bulma yelled back at him already in the water flowed by the slow creature behind her.

__________________

 

An earthquake? 

What was that rumbling and yelling she could hear. The earth was shaking at Bulma could swear she heard voices coming form outside. What was going on. The young women fell out off her bed and walked down the stairs of the small house she spent the night in. As she reached the main floor no one was there. Where did Master Roshi or Kakarot go? 

„…HA!!“ 

Bulma hared al yelling form outside and there was that shaking again. It wasn't an earthquake, which would be wired on a small island like that anyways, but what was it then. Bulma opened the front door and peeked outside. 

It was bright. Bulma lifted her right hand up to cover her eyes form the bright sun which was shining right into her eyes. The girl noticed some shadows on the beach. It was a big tall shadow and a smaller rounder shadow. 

The blue haired girl stepped out of the house. Her eyes slowly got used to the sun light and she noticed the two features in front of here. The old man and the Sayjan where at the beach looking into the sea to a wired pile of waves. 

„Good job.“ the old man said looking at young man next to him.

„Thank you Master. I really appreciate that you showed me your technique.“ he said bowing down in front of the old master.

„No problem I never had a student that learned so fast.“ the old man relied smiling. 

"What is going on out here?" 

"Oh Bulma you are finally awake. Good morning." Kakarot said cheerful. 

"Yes good morning Kakarot. What was all that noise?" 

"That was Son-Goku. I thought him some of my personal energy waves and other stuff that could come in handy." Master Roshi replied proud. 

"O-kayy..." Bulma said sounding confused. "Well never mind that then as long as everything is fine out here I go back inside and get ready. We still have some treasure to hunt." 

Treasure to hunt... why did that sound familiar? 

The girl turned around confused and went back upstairs to take a shower. 

After her shower she throw some clothes on she kept in a capsule. It was her old outfit the one she was wearing to take of for her adventure to find the dragon balls in the first place. Bulma kept those clothes in the capsule the whole time on planet Vegetasi after she washed them and changes into sayjan clothing. 

With her blue hair tied up into a ponytail she walked back downstairs. A delicious smell caught her attention halfway down in the stairs. Her tummy immediately stared to rumble, she was hungry and by the thought about human food she ran down the stairs as fast as they would carry her to stop in the kitchen where the delicious smell was coming from. 

Both, Master Roshi and Kakarot where sitting on the kitchen table as a dark blue haired girl with a big red bow tie in it served them food. 

The girl looked good, she had a nice shapes body and her dark blue hair was going, in curls, all the way down to the middle of her back. 

The girl was the first one who noticed Bulma while the two man where already busy eating the food she sat on the table. 

"Oh hello nice to meet you I'm Launch." The girl said nicely introducing herself. 

"Hello I'm Bulma." 

"Hey Bulma are you finally ready? You took like forever up there." Kakarot questioned her with a filled mouth. 

"Yes I'm ready." She said a little bit discussed over his manners, the girl already knew that the Sayjan's where eating a lot and super fast but Vegeta definitely had better manners that him. 

The girl sat down at the table and prepared herself a plate before Kakarot would eat all the food. 

The first spoon full of food where in her mouth and here eyes grow big. 

"Oh my its so delicious." Bulma said after the swallowed the food down right before she put the another spoon, filled with more food, into her mouth. 

————— 

The small green device in her hand was blinking. Another dragon ball.

"Kakarot to you left there is suppose to be another dragon ball." Bulma yelled out so Kakarot could hear what she was telling him.

The wind was strong letting her ponytail wave wildly in the wind, also his black hair moved back, forced by the wind they have to cut through while they where flying to the destinations of the small orbs spread all over the blue planet. 

Kakarot was flying carrying Bulma on his back as he followed the directions from the girl. 

After they had breakfast at the old masters place they took off. Bulma and Kakrot thanked the old man and went on there journey to chase after the dragon balls, to kill some like Bulma suggested. The girl wanted to keep herself busy that she didn't had to think about the sayjan prince to much, but now and then her thoughts pulled her back and she saw him literally standing in front of her with his grumpy face. 

What was he doing? Did he defeated the lizard? Would he come back for her? Probably not… 

So many questions where in Bulma head while Kakarot was flying around the planet carrying her on his strong back. 

„Bulma where to go now?“ Kakarot asked her after a while when she didn’t told him where to go.

„Oh eh sorry.“ Bulma said confused. He pulled her out of her thoughts. „It should be right underneath us Kakarot.“ Bulma said leaning down pointing with her finger down next to his head that he should see in which direction the girl was pointing.

"Are you sure?“ 

„Yes why?“ 

„Nothing but there is just a destroyed city underneath us.“ Kakarot said as he stared to land.

Both of them landed in the middle of the destroyed small city and Kakarot sat Bulma gently on her feet next to him.   
They looked around. It was creepy everything was destroyed. It was an old city and there haven't lived any person for a really long time. 

„Wow it really is abandoned here. The city must have been destroyed when those aliens attacked a long time ago, I can barely remember it. I was just around 4 years when all that happened.“ Bulma said looking at the ruins. 

„The earth got attached by aliens?“ Kakarot said confused but Bulma didn’t payed him any attention anymore. The girl started walking around following the directions of the beeping device in her hand. 

„Hey wait up!“ the sayjan yelled following the busy woman.

The walked a while through the city when the found a small house that was in a better shape than all the other ones they passed by. Bulma stopped in front of the door hole which had no door anymore. The green device in her hand beeping rapidly telling her that the ball is in this house. The girl looked inside the dark room but hesitated going in it. There was definitely no one in the building but still it was really spooky and she was kinda scared.   
 „What’s wrong don't you want to go in?“ he asked leaning over her shoulder looking at the round device in her hand. 

Bulma jumped as she recognised him behind her. „Oh man do you have to freak me out like that? What is just wrong with you Sayjans always sneaking on to people like that.“ she shook her head and took slow footsteps into the building, together with the tall Sayjan which had to bend down so he wouldn't hit his head at the doorframe. 

„It should be somewhere around here.“ Bulma said stoping in the next room they approached as they continued walking. 

The room was empty and full of dust. The only object that was in the room was a closet build into the wall. Bulma moved her hand with the radar closer to it and the device kept beeping fast.

„Okay Kakarot it has to be in here.“ she said looking at the closet. „You go and open it.“ Bulma said nervous. 

„Okay.“ a happy voice without any fear said form behind her, how in the world could he be so calm it was super creepy, but well he is probably the most dangerous living creature here on the planet right now. So they should be just fine, even if somebody would jump out of that closet to attack them. 

The tall Sayjan put his hands on the handles and pulled the doors towards him opening the closet. A squeaking sound came form the old piece and the one of the door dropped out of the wall and slid out of Kakarot’s hand right onto the floor. Bulma screamed in fear gripping on to Kakarot’s orange shirt, he got from Master Roshi. He changed clothes over there to hide that he was a Sayjan, his black uniform with the white golden chest armour was just way to unique and screamed Sayjan. Now he was wearing an orange training suite with a blue shirt underneath it and a blue belt. Master Roshi even had a pair of blue boots for him so he didn't had to walk around in the white ones that fit to his amor. He was even going so far that he out two blue bands around his wrist to complete the outfit, Bulma did told him that he didn't had to do so but he liked them. What ever she wasn’t the one who had to walk around with it so she didn’t really care. 

„Calm down it was just the old door that dropped.“ the sayjan said not impressed or surprised of what just happened. 

„But it was loud and freaked me out. Have you even looked around it looks like a freaking haunted house, so of cause I’m a little bit scared.“ the girl defended herself.

Bulma let go of him and peeked in the closet. There was just a red blanked covered in dust which had a little bump.  
„I bet it is underneath the blanked there.“ Kakarot said picking it up.

A lot of dust flew up in the air after he removed the blamed form it’s old spot. Causing by all the dust both of them started to cough. But Kakarot was absolutely right the small ball was underneath the blanked glowing at them whit a warm orange light.

„Yes we found another one good job.“ Bulma cheered happy after she stopped coughing picking the little orb up. 

„Wow we are really fast. If we keep going like that we have all together by tomorrow or so.“ the man said impressed.

„Yes I know isn’t that cool. And so far we didn't even had any trouble with anybody.“ Bulma noticed as they exited the house. 

The girl took a little brown bag from her belt and opened it up. An orange light came out of the brown bag and four orange orbs with red stars in them showed up. Bulma put the new ball together with the other ones and closed the bag. 

„So that makes five dragon balls we just need two more and we are done.“ Bulma said pinning the bag back onto her belt. 

„Pretty good.“ Kakarot noticed. 

„You know what. We are really fast so I thing we could take a break and find some place where we could eat. I bet you are starving. I know that I am and I was just sitting on your back while you where flying around the whole freaking planet.“ Bulma said smiling at the tall guy next to her.  His eyes grow wide he was super happy over Bulma’s idea. She was right he was starving they hadn't eat anything since breakfast and it was already time for dinner. Bulma noticed a happy glowing in his black eyes and pulled out a phone she got form the old man. 

„Well let me see if I have connection. Than I search for a restaurant or a city near by.“ Bulma said typing around on the device. 

„Sure.“ 

_______________

She was sitting on his back again when they approached the city she found on her phone. Kakarot stopped his flying when they where about to enter the city and landed in a small forrest close by. Bulma told him that humans couldn’t fly so that they wouldn't get to much attention she decided for them, it would be smarter to land outside the city and walk the rest to find a decent place to eat. 

They just entered the city when the radar in her pocked stared beeping. Bulma pulled it out an looked at it.

„Oh wow look Goku there is a dragon ball in this city.“ Bulma said showing him the beeping device. 

„That is great.“ he replied but she could hear in his voice that he would rather not look for the ball right now and prefer to eat something. 

„Well I guess it wont run away let’s find a place to eat first.“ She said smiling shoving the radar back in her pocket. 

He smiled relived and they walked trough the city to find a restaurant. They took a while walking trough the big city. Without the luxury of flying, everything now seemed to take forever. 

„Oh my I’m getting tired of walking.“ she said annoyed.

„Ha! I guess that is also a human thing I’m still in a good shape.“ 

„Yes yes you Sayjan's and you wired…“ she couldn’t finish then the was a voice in front of them which caught there attention.


	9. a new friend

„What do you think you are doing?“ a girls voice yelled trough the street.

„What is going on there?“ the tall man wondered.

„I don’t know but it sounds like there is somebody in trouble.

„Are your sure?“ 

„Well if not she wouldn’t yell.“ 

„You are probably right, let’s go and check.“ 

Before Bulma couldn't say anymore she got pulled down the street towards the yelling person, by the Sayjan. They ran around the corner and saw what was going on. There was a girl about Bulma’s age together with an older looking man around forty or so. The man was holding on to her arm trying to pull her closer to him. 

„You better let go of me!“ the girl threatens the man who forced her closer to his body.

„Goku we need to help her.“ Bulma said catching her breath. 

„No need to.“ the man said clam watching the girl with intense eyes.

Bulma looked confused up into his face. „What do you mean no need to, she is in distress, we have to help her!"

„Trust me she is fine.“ he said with his eyes still focused on the scene in front of them.

Right after he said that the girl moved her body quickly and had the whole situation under control now. The girl with the long black hair pushed the man on the floor sitting on his back pulling his right arm behind his body letting him scream out in pain. 

„You bitch let go of me!“ the man yelled out with a painful voice. 

„I warned you but you wouldn't listen.“ she said pulling his arm a little bit farther back which made him yell out again.

„You better get lost now!“ she commanded stepping away from the defeated man on the floor.

„Wow that was just amazing.“ Bulma cheered out form the side of the girl.

Just now the girl noticed the audience around here. She looked really good, a small skinny girl with the right proportions here and there. Her dark hair was tied into a ponytail and she was wearing a blue Chinese dress with red surroundings. The eyes of the girl where dark brown and grow big when she looked at the tall man next to Bulma. 

„Thank you.“ the girl said paying all her attention to the Sayjan, which was not really feeling comfortable with her starring at him like that.

Bulma didn’t really noticed that and kept on talking. „We where just about to help you but it looks like you got everything under control.“ Bulma said smiling at her.

„Yes I do but thanks anyways.“ finally the girl looked also at Bulma.

Suddenly Goku jumped away from Bulma’s side next to the girls, holding his hand out behind her to catch something. Just now the noise was reaching the girls which got scared by the sound and flinched. It was the sound of a gun. The creepy man was trying to shoot the girl.

„You bitch how could you do that to me!“ he yelled out right after he pulled the trigger of the gun. 

The bullet dropped, with a little cling sound, on the floor when Goku opened up his hand.

„Oh my gosh Goku are you alright?“ Bulma asked. 

„I'm just fine. How about you.“ the man asked the girl next to him. 

Her eyes got huge and she blushed as he talked to her. „Yes I- I’m good thank you.“

He turned his gaze to the man, who just noticed what happened, little sweat pearls where rolling down his face as he swallowed looking nervous and afraid at the man standing between him and the girl.

„You better leave now before I get really mad.“ Goku said looking at him with furious eyes. 

The older man couldn’t say anything. He was still just starring a Goku in disbelieve. Goku put a step towards the man as he finally moved. The man trued and run off.

„Awesome Goku you taught him a lesson.“ Bulma cheered tapping the big man proud on his shoulder. 

The tall man laughed „Oh that was nothing.“

„No it was not nothing! You just saved my live.“ the girl next to him said gripping his hands. „Thank you so much.“ she said while she squeezed his hand gently.   "No problem you are really welcome…“Goku said looking at her wondering how he should call her.

„Oh have I not introduced myself? My name is Chichi.“ the girl said letting go of Goku's hand bending down while she introduced herself properly.   
„Nice to meet you Chichi. I’m Bulma and that right next to me it Son-Goku.“ Bulma introduced them friendly tapping her hand gently on Goku’s chest.

„Nice to meet you guys too.“ Chichi smiled at them.

„Bulma could we go now?“ Goku asked her putting his hand over his belly to sign to her that he was starving. 

„Oh sure let’s go then.“

„Wait you two. You saved my live the least I could do is to invite you over to my place and thank you properly for you help.“ Chichi called after them when the two where just about to turn around to continue searching for a restaurant. 

„You don’t need to do that we were just looking for something to eat.“ Bulma said smiling back at her.

„Oh if you guys are hungry than you definitely have to come over to my place. I’m the best cook in the whole city I even own an restaurant, but right now it’s under restorations so I would be happy to serve you some of the best food in the city at my place.“ Chichi invited them.   „What really you are that good.“ Goku asked with wide eyes.  
 „Well I don't want to promise to much but I am really good.“ Chichi smiled back at them.

„Good then we will take you invitation.“ Goku said.

___________________

Chichi was really a super good cook. After they reached her house she prepared some dinner for them all in no time at it was delicious. Bulma, Goku and Chichi sat together at a table and ate all the food Chichi prepared. The girl thought that it might be to much food for just three people but Goku proved that to be wrong. The alien almost finished the whole food, that would be enough for ten people, almost all on his own. Bulma and Chichi had to hurry up with there own food so he wouldn’t eat it all. 

„Are you always eating that much Goku?" Chichi asked looking at him with big eyes.  
 The man just nodded shoving more food in his mouth.

„That is normal for him he always eats that much.“ Bulma said dry eating the last bit of her food. 

„Oh so you two are a couple?" Chichi asked looking kinda sad at her two guests sitting right next to each over on the opposite side form her.

Bulma's eyes grow wide and Goku almost chocked on his food.

The blue haired girl stared laughing „Haha no we are no couple.“

„No she is actually already engaged.“ Goku said now after he flushed the food down with a whole glass of water.

„What really!?“ Chichi asked cheerful looking at Goku with happy eyes. 

„Yes.“ Goku said dry before he put another spoon full on food in his mouth.

„We are just good friends that is all.“ Bulma said smiling at her, she noticed the look in Chichis eyes when she looked at Goku. 

„So how about you? Are you in a relationship?“ Bulma asked sly.

The girl on the other side of the table blushed embarrassed about Bulma’s vulgar question. „No I’m not. I couldn’t find the right guy jet.“ 

„Oh I’m sorry I didn’t wanted to be rude.“ Bulma excused herself.

„No problem I started with all that relationship stuff anyways.“ 

_____________   
After they finished eating Chichi disappeared in the kitchen to bring all the dirty dished in it and came back out sitting back at the table with them. It was already getting dark outside when they where all done.

„Thank you Chichi the dinner was really good.“ Goku said smiling at her.

„I’m happy you liked it.“ 

„Well I guess we should better go now an look for a hotel to stay in, its already late and we wont get far anyways.“ Bulma noticed looking out of the window behind the table.

„Oh if you want you can sleep here. I have more than enough rooms and so you don’t have to search for a place to stay for the night.“ Chichi offered.

„No we really bothered you enough.“ Bulma said grateful.

„That doesn't bother me at all trust me I am happy over every company I can get.“ 

„Also I don't have a problem with that.“ Goku said stretching on the chair. 

Those Sayjan have just no manners at all, who can we crash by a young girl who doesn't even know us as we don’t know anything about her. He is just way to trustworthy.

Bulma signed and gave up there was just no way to talk herself out of that and to be honest with herself, she was way to tired to go and look for a hotel. So just mine as well take the offer form the girl.

__________________

Bulma couldn't sleep. The girl had nightmares. She was laying in Chichi’s guest bedroom on a small bed while Goku was sleeping in a room right next to hers. The room was dark an small, she almost felt like it would get crushed by the walls every second. She didn’t felt like that when she entered the room but after her nightmares her heart was pumping hard in her chest which made her feel wired. Not being able to bare that pressure anymore the girl stood out of the bed and exited the room. The girl needed fresh air. 

Bulma stood on a small balcony looking at the starts. It was kinda chilly outside so she wrapped her arms around her to keep her somewhat warm. She was thinking at him. It seemed like so long ago since she saw him the last time. Bulma was angry at him at that time, confused and hurt. The white small lights in the black sky where shining bright down at her and the moon looked so beautiful in his full form. There was something about the moon that made her sad every time she looked at it. How was he? What was that feeling in her chest, it felt like something in her live was missing and she needed to find it, to fight the pressure. 

„It’s kinds chilly isn't it.“ a gently voice behind her pulled the girl out of her thoughts. 

The blue haired girl turned to see Chichi standing behind her smiling with a small blanked in her hand. 

„Hey are you okay?“ Chichi asked worried with big eyes. 

„What yes why?“ Bulma asked her wondering about her question. 

„Honey you are crying.“ Chichi said pointing to her face. 

Just now Bulma realised that there where tears rolling down her cheeks while she was standing on the balcony looking at the night sky. Bulma touched her wet left cheek and looked at her hand which was all wet causing by the liquid that was escaping her blue sad eyes. 

Chichi stepped closer to her and hugged the girl. „Are you sure you are alright? Is it because of your fiancé? Why is he not here? I mean you are traveling with Goku and not with the guy you are suppose to marry why?“

Was she crying because of him. No she couldn’t Bulma didn't even liked that monkey prince, right?  
 Bulma wrapped her arms around the girl which was hugging her and pulled closer on her, she liked the comfort of the girl.  
 „I'm sorry you don't have to answer if you don’t want.“ Chichi whispered. 

„No it’s fine thank you. It’s not because of him. I just had a bad dream and needed some fresh air.“ Yes that sounds right I’m crying because of the bad dream that has absolutely nothing to do with him.

„Oh I see if you want to talk about it from girl to girl I’m there for you.“ the smaller girl offered nicely letting go of Bulma, smiling at the sad girl.

„Thank you.“

Goku was leaning against the wall next to the balcony where the girls where standing on, he of cause noticed that Bulma left her room. After all he was there to make sure nothing happened to her, but he could not do anything against her mentally pain. Goku looked sad to the floor thinking when would be a good time to tell her. 

The girls never noticed that he was there.  
__________________

At the next day Goku told her that they had to go back the Master Roshi’s house immediately. Bulma didn’t really understand why but the face he made was serious so she didn't questioned his intention and followed his lead. They packed all there stuff together and took off to leave Chichi behind.

„Wait up you guys could I come with you?“ Chichi asked them before they where about to take off.  
 „What?“ Bulma asked confused but also happy she actually really like the idea of having another girl around. After all she was socialising with boys, which all where aliens, for the last couple of months. 

„No!“ Goku said harsh. Bulma looked at the usually gently giant with big eyes wondering about his tone of voice.  
 „Why not?“ Chichi asked sad.   „Yes why not Goku some company could really be fun.“ Bulma asked him hoping to change his mind. 

„I said no it could be way to dangerous. Now that I'm thinking about it, it would probably even better if you would stay here too Bulma. But I promised him not to leave your side.“ He said grinning his teeth trying to think about a solution that could fix the problem. 

„What do you mean it could be to dangerous? What the hell is going on Goku?“ Bulma asked demanding. 

„I’m not absolutely sure but I can sense some big power levels approaching the planet.“ he said dry looking into the blue sky.

„What but how can you sense something like that I though you would need a scouter for that?“ Bulma asked confused. 

„No. Master Roshi taught me how to sense energy level from people all over the planet.“  
Goku explained. 

„Did you said Master Roshi?“ Chichi asked still standing behind them. The two of them totally forgot about her, they where way to occupied in there conversation. 

„Yes. Master Roshi it looks like we are going back to him we just met him a couple of days ago.“ Bulma explained to Chichi.

„I know him my father is a good friend of him and respects him. I never met him in person but I heard a lot of good stuff about him. It would be an honour to meet him.“ Chichi said smiling.

„Trust me he his not like you think. But I guess he will like you.“ Bulma said laughing.

Chichi didn’t really understood what she meant but now she was certain that she should join them on there journey no matter what. 

„Even if I allow her to come with us there is just now way that I can carry both if you that will just not fit.“ Goku explained.

„What do you mean by carrying both of us?“ Chichi wonder over his comment.  „Oh well eh…“ Bulma tried but Goku was again faster than her not thinking what he was saying.

„I mean I can’t fly when I have to carry you and Bulma.“ 

„You can fly on your own. Wow that is awesome, you have to teach me that.“ Chichi replied with shiny eyes. 

„I'm not so sure if you can learn that.“ Bulma said honestly. „Goku is a little bit… well… different.“

„What do you mean by that know? You two are really confusing me.“ 

„There is now really no time to explanations. The point right now is that we need to leave and that we don't have any room for you.“ Goku said.

„Oh don’t worry you can explain that on the way. I can fly with a little bit of help too.“ Chichi said simile confident.

„What do you mean by that now?“ Bulma asked.

„NIMBUS! Please come over here.“ Chichi yelled to the sky.

A couple of seconds later a small yellow cloud showed up. Bulma and Goku looked at the small cloud with wide eyes. 

„What is that I have never ever seen something like that before.“ Bulma said looking at the the fluffy floating thing next to Chichi.

„That it Nimbus my flying cloud it can carry you wherever you want as long as you have an honest heart.“ Chichi explained jumping on the cloud. „Well I thought we don't have any time to loose so let's go an return to Master Roshi.“


	10. News

"Master Roshi!" 

The three friends sat there feet in the warm island sand where the old man was already waiting for them. He had is arms behind his back and even if he was wearing his big sunglasses you could tell that he was rather worried that happy to see them.

"So you also felt that Son-Goku." He noticed with a stern face.

"Yes I felt it. There are two big power levels heading towards earth, there almost here." Goku answered with a serious look.

"Could anybody explain what exactly is going on here?" Bulma asked nervous. 

The old man turned to her to answer, but at the moment he looked in her direction he saw Chichi next to Bulma and forgot about all the trouble approaching to earth.

"My hello and who are you?" The old man asked laughing dirty while he came closer to the girl. 

"I'm Chichi the Ox-Kings daughter." Chichi answered smiling holding her right hand out to greet the Master.

"Oh really the Ox-Kings daughter?“ The old man almost touched her.

Bulma slapped his hand annoyed "We don't have time for that stuff right now. Stop messing around with the poor girl." 

Chichi noticed now what the old man was about to do and pulled her hand away. She never thought that the old man was such a lecher. He father was praising him all the time but he was just an dirty old man. 

"There they are." Goku noticed turning around to the ocean. 

Everybody else followed his lead looking to the ocean to see what he was talking about. Not even seconds later, two white space pots, the same Bulma and Goku used, came shooting down out of the sky and landed with a big splash in the water. 

"Oh wow what was that?" Chichi asked looking a the foaming water that was building up waves. 

"Those are space pots, but I can't tell if those are allies or not." Goku said shifting on his feet to get into a fighting position. 

Bulma was oddly quiet, looking at the ocean with huge scared eyes. She saw that picture before, the blue haired girl was frozen to the ground starring to the water.

"Ve-Vegeta..." she mumbled still starring into the big blue sea.

________________________

"Hey old man look what I found this time." the young girl came back out of the water holding a small orange orb in her hand.

„Amazing. Bulma I think this time you really found a treasure.“ the old man said lifting up is sunglasses to look at the treasure in Bulma’s hands. 

„What do you mean?“ Bulma asked looking at him.

„Well don't you know the story about the dragon balls?" 

„No I have never heard of a dragon ball before.“ Bulma answered eyeballing the ball in her hand. 

„Well they are suppose to grant you any wish.“ the old man explained. 

„What really!? That is amazing." the young child looked at the old man with sparkles in her eyes.

„But you have to collect all seven of them, which are spread all over the globe.“ the old man explained.

„What that is not fair. How am I suppose to find seven of these small balls on a planet with this size?“ she was upset.

„Don't worry I know you will find a way.“ Roshi said trying to cheer her up getting already distracted by his magazines again. 

Bulma frowned and put the ball to the rest of her treasure. The small orb seemed rather needless for her now but it looked nice, so she decided to keep it. Who knows maybe she will find the other ones in the future like she did this one. After she put the small box back in her place the girl took a break from diving around in the ocean and decided to build a sandcastle at the beach in the warm summer sun. 

Her new project didn’t took her to long and not even half an hour later a big sandcastle was standing at the beach, decorated with seashells and sticks she found on the beach. 

„Old man look!“ she yelled out but he didn’t payed her any attention. Roshi was sleeping in his chair at the beach with one of his dirty magazines covering his face form the sun. 

„I swear that lazy old man. He is suppose to watch me but he is not really doing a good job.“ Bulma sad not really feeling to sorry for herself, than after all she could do what ever she wanted, which wasn’t to much on such a small island. 

The bored girl walked back to the beach sitting down on the wet sand putting her toes into the water while the incoming waves gently splashed on her feet. Her face was laying on her arms which where crossed around her knees. Bulma looked at the incoming waves and after a while she became really sleepy. Here eyelids got heavier each minute that passed and she was almost about to fall asleep. 

There was a wired sound in the air above her that caught her attention and not even seconds later she was wide awake looking at a white spaceship dropping into the ocean just a couple of meters away from her. The loud swush sound she heard earlier was gotten eaten up by the sea as the space pot dropped into the blue ocean water, letting a loud splash sound out. Bulma's eyes grow wide and she was standing on her small feet looking at the spot in the ocean which swallowed the small round object. Big waves hit the small beach and Master Roshi was suddenly standing next to her looking at the white foaming circle in the sea, caused by the impact of the space pot. 

„A spaceship?“ he said wondering.

„Yes I thing so. I saw it, it looked like a white ball.“ Bulma said not wondering about the man standing next to her. He did stuff like that. Even if he was sleeping as soon as there was danger or anything wired happening he was wide awake and gave her directions what to do, to prevent her to get hurt. Last time he did so there was a big thunderstorm approaching to the island. While Bulma was tinkering around on some small inventions at the beach and the old man took a nap, in just seconds he grabbed her an took her into the safe house and not minutes later the thunderstorm was there and messed up the small island. After all her parents trusted the old man for a good reason. 

„What should we do? I think there was someone in it.“ Bulma noticed looking at the old mans profile which was still focusing on the blue ocean.  „I'm not sure.“ he said not paying her any attention.

„Well we can’t you stand here and do nothing.“ Bulma yelled out.

„But it could be dangerous.“ the old man warned her, he already knew what she was about to do, but also know he had no chance of stopping the stubborn little girl in her actions.

„I don’t care.“ Bulma said running into the ocean. 

„Turtle go with her.“ Roshi said with a calm voice. 

The turtle looked at the old man but did as he told and followed the small girl into the water.

__________________

 

Bulma was holding on to the turtles back while they where diving towards the spot the space ship sank into the water. Bulma was wearing a little device in her mouth she build at the Kame House during a the last storm when she couldn’t go outside. The device helped her to stay longer underwater. It was like a bottle scuba divers are using just a lot smaller. There was a mouth piece which had two small container on each side which where filled with oxygen which she needed to breath. The young girl was already that trained in diving that she didn't needed to much air while she was diving, but the device was a big help for her to stay even longer in the deep blue water, her recored with the small gismo was over an hour. The turtle was really fast pulling Bulma trough the water approaching the white round space pot after just a few minutes. It looked a lot closer form the outside than it actually was. The turtle stopped at a small window of the pod. The window was round and tinned. Bulma had trouble to look inside of it. The girl swam closer to it and pressed her face against the glass holding on to the sides of the ball shaped ship. There was definitely someone inside. Bulma saw a shape of a small individual with a wired shaped head. Everything was way to dark, for her to tell what actually was in the vehicle. She had to find a way to open the pot so she could get the thing out of it, before the rock underneath it would brake and the white space pot would drop into a dark hole underneath it. 

The girl turned around and tried to sign to the turtle that she had to find a way to open the pot, but of cause the turtle had no idea what she was talking about. The confused animal looked at her pulling up her fins. Bulma trow her hand disappointed at her forehead and trued back around to the thing behind her. Small fingers where moving over the white metal searching for a button or something like that to open it. 

Her eyes grow wide. 

The it was she found it. 

Her index finger touched a little round button and pushed it all the way in. Bubbles came out of the space pot letting the air out which was trapped inside it, as the door slowly opened. Bulma moved quick, squeezing into the small room, taking of her breathing device and putting it on the mouth of the creature inside the pot. She didn’t actually know if the person inside would breath like her but after she saw that it was a little boy she was certain that he needed air. The boy looked like he was in a fight or something. His sink was full of little wounds and his wired clothes where ripped. He was not moving an inch and it looked like he wasn't breathing. 

Bulma had to move quick. 

Her hands moved underneath the boys arms and her feed pushed her and the boy, in her arms, up and out of the space pot. With the boy wrapped in her arms, Bulma gave the turtle a painful look to symbolise her that he was in trouble. The turtle rushed over to her so Bulma could hold on to her shell while the brown creature was shooting back on the save beach of the island. 

_________________

„He is not breathing. What should we do?“ Bulma asked the old man catching her breath. 

„I guess CPR would work.“ the old man said looking down at the little boy which was laying on the warm sand of the beach. 

The child looked like a human but some parts about him told them that he wasn’t form this planet. His hair was black and spiky, even if it was all wet. His eyes closed so they couldn’t really tell if those would look human too, but over his left eye he was wearing a blue device attached to his ear. The thing looked like alien technology and the materials they used to build the device where foreign to them. He was wearing a wired blue bodysuits without sleeves but instead of that the boy was wearing some kind of body armour covering his upper body. On one side of the armour, over his left arm, it had a shoulder cover, which was missing on the other side, but not because of the style, it looked like it broke off, that told them that he might have been really in a fight or had trouble on his planet so he had to leave. He was wearing white gloves with fitting shoes which where also ripped, same as his blue pants. The boy had scratches in his face and over his arms. 

„How does that work?“ Bulma asked wondering looking away form the boy on the floor of a second to face Roshi. 

„Well it is not really hard but you need some strength to it. You know what let's do it together.“ the old man said kneeling down on the right side of the boy while Bulma was on his left side. 

„So I push on his chest to try to make his heart move again so it will pump blood trough his body while you give him mouth to mouth so he get’s some air in his lungs.“ 

„What is mouth to mouth?“ Bulma asked. The four year old girl had never heard of something liked CPR or mouth to mouth in her live.

„Oh em you lean over his face and hold his nose shot, with you fingers, while you put your mouth on his mouth to breath some air into his lungs.“ Roshi explained waving around with his hands wildly to somehow symbolise the whole process. 

„So it's like a kiss?“ Bulma tiled her head looking down at the boys face.

„Kinda.“ the old man said staring to push on the body of the child.

Bulma took a deep breath in and kept it in her cheeks and lung. She leaned down to the boys mouth and closed his nose. With her other hand she opened his mouth gently and pressed her lips on his, blowing her air into his lungs. The lungs of the boy filled with air and his upper body lifted up slightly. Bulma pulled away to catch her breath.

„Did it work?“

„Yes but you have to keep going, it wouldn’t be enough by just one time.“ 

The girl continued.

After filling his lungs with air for the fourth time the girl felt weak and sad. 

„It's not working. What should we do?“ her voice crashed as she spoke and her blue eyes started to fill with tears, she never saw someone die before and she didn’t wanted him to die just because she was not good at CPR.

„Try it one more time don’t give up.“ the old man smiled gently at her trying to encourage her.

Her face changes slightly and she looked furious at the unconscious boy, filling her lungs with air leaning over him and giving him all the air she just collected. 

His eyes opened wide as he pushed Bulma away form his body turning to the side throwing up the water out off his lungs. He coughed loud and spit out more water as Bulma looked at the boy, tears running down here face. After the boy caught his breath and stopped coughing he jumped to his feet looking at the two human on the beach with dangerous eyes his body moved into a fighting position.

What the hell was going on? Why was he still on that damn planet together with humans. 

Bulma was relived she didn’t cared about his look at all jumping onto her feet and throwing herself around the boys neck, crying. The boy didn’t know how to react but his skin color in his face turned slightly red as the girl squeezes in closer sobbing on his collarbone.

„Hey let go of me!“ he grouched after a while pushing the girl away form him.

Bulma moved away standing next to him, he was about the same size as her and his eyes where dark as he looked at her confused about her movements. 

„Sorry. I’m just so relived that you are still alive.“ Bulma smiled at him wiping away her tears. 

„Hmpf.“ was all that came out of his mouth as he crossed his arms over his chest looking at her like it wasn’t a big deal that he almost died. 

„Why are you so grouchy? I’m just happy for you that’s all.“ Bulma explained tilting her head to the side. 

He didn’t answered and just looked at her.

„You are wired.“ Bulma noticed looking at him lifting up an eyebrow. 

„No I’m not you are the wired one here.“ he said dry.

„What do you mean I am wired? Take that back! After all I saved your live. You are not really grateful.“ Bulma said frowning. 

„Grateful?“ he asked with wide eyes like he had never heard that word before in his live.  
 „That is like being happy and thankful because I saved your live. So you should be nice to me after all I saved your live.“ Bulma explained building herself up proudly in front of him.

„Tch.“ he growled.

„Well I guess you're a grouchy one aren’t you… Mr. Grumpy Pants.“ Bulma called him.

„I'm NOT Mr. Grumpy Pants you better pay me some respect, human!“  
 „No I won’t. If you don't thank me I don’t pay your any respect.“ Bulma said sticking her tong out at him. 

His eyes grow wide as she pointed her tong out. How vulgar that puny human girl was didn't she know who he was? 

„Tell me Mr. Grumpy what does that mark on your chest stand for?“ Bulma’s body language switched as she pointed on the red symbol on the right side of the chest plate of his amour. 

„It's a sign of the Royal Family form my planet.“ the boy explained without thinking.

„Oh wow so you work for the Royal Family?“ Bulma asked.

„No Bulma, that means that he belongs to the Royal Family.“ Roshi said standing behind her scanning the boy.

„Wait what you are really Royal?“ Bulma asked with big blue eyes.  „Yes I am.“ the boy said moving his arms to the side of his hip bones. 

„Cool. But you still have really bad manners, you know.“ Bulma noticed. 

„Don't you teach me about manners!“ he growled back at her. 

„See like I said bad manners.“ 

„Says the girl that can't introduce herself properly.“ 

„What do you mean by that? Why should I introduce my self if you didn’t even did that jet?“ Bulma pointing one finger at him putting her other hand to her hip frowning.

„If you insist. I’m Vegeta Prince of all Sayjans.“

______________________________

This time was different tough, Bulma was not a foolish child anymore and know when there was trouble. Goku and his whole body language just screamed out to be careful then there was danger coming there way. 

After the two space pots dropped into the water, not even seconds later, two shadows came shooting back out of the blue ocean. Bulma couldn’t react so fast, as the two shadows where floating in the air over the foaming round spot on the water, Bulma needed a while to realise what was going on. 

The shadows where big and looked dangerous hovering in the air. It looked like they where turning around to search for something. Bulma recognised the suits they were wearing. It looked a lot like the same kind Vegeta and Goku were wearing when they went on there missions. They stopped spinning and it looked like they wold be facing in there direction. 

„They found us.“ Goku said angry. 

„What does that mean are we in trouble?“ Chichi asked also moving into a fighting position, she definitely knew how to fight but if she had a chance was a different question, also Master Roshi know how to defend himself, the only person that was absolute defenceless was Bulma which was standing a couple of steps behind them.

The shadows came closer and Bulma could finally tell to whom they belong. Her fear disappeared and she felt relived. The two individuals came on the small island in front of the group looking at them. 

„Raditz, Nappa!“ Bulma yelled happy pushing forwards to greet the two Sayjan’s that landed on earth. 

The girl was just about to get closer to them when Nappa lifted his hand up and shot a yellow energy ball at the girl. Lucky for Bulma Goku acted quick and jumped in front of her. He moved his hand and pushed the ki ball out of the way. It flew into the ocean. Bulma froze behind the tall man not understanding anything, why would they attack her.

„What's wrong with you Nappa!?“ Goku asked him angry.

„It's all her fault so let’s just get rid of her and this crappy planet.“ Nappa shouted out.

What did he meant her fault did I do anything wrong? 

„We don’t know that for sure!“ Goku defenders her.

„But Kakarot we never had so much trouble before she came to our planet.“ Raditz tried to calm the situation down but it didn’t really worked to good.

„All that was still the decision of our prince so you two better shut up and follow his orders.“ Goku said in a waring voice.  „Well he obviously made a mistake and he wont be around here anymore anyways. Serves him right to act so foolish.“ Nappa said furious. 

„Doesn't matter, Vegeta makes the rules and we follow.“ 

„Don’t you understand he is not making any rules anymore he is…“ Nappa stared talking but Goku cut him off throwing his fist with a powerful punch into the giants gut which broke the amor plate.

The bald giant let a uff sound out and dropped on the floor to Goku's feet. Goku looked at his brother which took a step backwards lifting up his hands. 

„Don't mind me you are my brother. I’m on you side.“ he defeated himself smiling. He knew he had no chance against his younger brother, after Vegeta Kakarot was the next strongest warrior on the planet. 

„Who are those guys? Bulma do you know them?“ Chichi asked putting her hand on the confused girl next to her.

„What…. Oh yes I do know them.“ Bulma said still under shock.

Raditz hared her question an looked over his brothers shoulder to look at the back haired girl. 

„Kakarot who is that girl? Is she also an earthling?“ Raditz asked his brother looking at Chichi with big eyes. „Wow those earth girls seem all to be really cute.“ 

„What does he mean with earthlings?“ Chichi asked Bulma.

„Oh well you see em…“ Bulma tried.

„Kakarot didn’t you told her that you are a Sayjan?“ Raditz asked looking at Goku.

„Wait Kakarot? I thought your name is Goku.“ Chichi asked the young man who was just shaking his head because of his brother. 

„Chichi, all of theres three men are Sayjan’s so aliens which are not living on earth. We just came here because there planet got attacked by someone.“ Bulma explained.

„But I thought you are a human, Bulma.“ 

„Yes I am a earthling but I was there because the man I am suppose to marry is also a Sayjan.“ Bulma said laughing embarrassed.

„He is not just any Sayjan. Vegeta is the prince of all Sayjan’s.“ Raditz explained proud. 

„What!? You are engaged to an alien prince?“ Chichi asked disbelieving. 

„Yes wired right.“ Bulma laughed. „I still haven’t figured out all the details, theses Sayjan’s don’t really explain to much.“

„I never thought that there would be aliens that look like us. I mean it's nothing new to see them on earth but I have never seen some like them.“ Chichi said eyeballing the man. 

„Well sweetheart there are some differences between us.“ Raditz said waving his tail behind his back so Chichi could see it. 

Chichi’s eyes grow big. „What you have a tail? Goku do you also have one?“ Chichi asked the other Sayjan with her dark eyes. 

„Yes I do.“ he said smiling moving his tail out of his orange suite letting its swing behind his back. 

„Wow that looks so cute.“ Chichi said walking to Goku’s back to look at the brown tail.

Goku blushed as she did.

„What is all that Goku stuff about?“ Raditz asked his brother. 

„You see that is my new human name. When I’m on earth they call me Goku, so they don't get scared of the fact that I’m a Sayjan. I don’t no really know why but it works with me I like the name.“ Goku explained to his brother. 

„Oh I understand why.“ the older Sayjan knew what happened in the past. „That is not a bad idea but I wouldn’t wear clothes like that.“ He said laughing, pointing at Goku’s orange suite.

„Kakarot you are going to regret that.“ Nappa said weak getting back on his feet after he caught his breath.

„Shut up Nappa.“ the both other Sajyan’s grouched back at him. They know he wasn’t serious anymore one Sayjan alone against two. He had no chance of winning in any way. 

„Excuse me but if you get all settled now could one of you explain to me what happened and where exactly is Vegeta?“ Bulma asked looking at Nappa, Raditz, Goku and Chichi which was still behind Goku checking out his tail.

„To be honest with you we don’t really know.“ Radtiz said looking at the beach sand between his boots. 

„Vegeta ordered to evacuate the planet.“ Nappa said dry. 

„So what is with him them?“

„We have no idea. The last thing we heard was that the planet blew up and about seventy percent off the planets population died.“ Raditz explained looking at Bulma with serious eyes. 

„But that doesn’t mean that Vegeta is one of the seventy percent, right?“ Bulma asked scared to hear the answer she could already imagine. She knew that there was just a tiny chance that he was still alive.

„As I said we don’t know.“ 

„Then tell me what do you think?“ Bulma asked pushing wrapping her arms around her body while tears build up in her eyes. 

The was no answer for quite a while all of them just looked at Bulma with sad eyes. 

„Bulma don’t worry I bet he is fine. As far as I know that little rude boy nothing will force him on his knees so easily.“ Roshi finally raised his voice after he listened to all those conversations form the younger people standing on his property.


	11. the search continues

Two weeks already passed since the arrival of the other two Sayjan’s on earth. Chichi and Bulma stayed at Master Roshi's house while the men where out everyday to train. Bulma stared to get nightmares again, there was not enough distraction for her to think about anything else than him. She looked really bad so Chichi and Roshi decided they had to do something to get her distracted even juts for a little while. 

„Bulma how about we take Nimbus and fly to the next city and shop there for a little bit?“ Chichi asked Bulma which was sitting at the beach looking into the blue ocean with her blue empty eyes. 

„Sorry Chichi but I’m not feeling to good.“ Bulma answered dry.

„Well then I’m sorry for you but we are going!“ Chichi said in a pushing voice smiling at Bulma.

Chichi took Bulma's hand an pulled her up on her feet. Bulma look at at her with wide eyes ‚like she just noticed that Chichi was talking to her in the first place. 

„Ready?“ asked Chichi pushing Bulma’s hands gently. 

„Ready!?“ Bulma asked looking confused.

„Yes for our shopping trip.“ Chichi said tilting her head confused but still smiling at her.   
 „Sure let’s got.“ Bulma said but not really feeling it. 

___________________

„Oh wow Kakarot what was that?“ asked Raditz his brother with huge eyes. 

„What was what?“ Goku asked confused as he stopped attacking his brother.

„Your hair changed colours for a few seconds.“ Nappa said with the same eyes as Raditz. 

„Really!?“ 

„Amazing that is interesting. Do you thing you could train that? To perfect what you just did?“ Raditz asked sounding like a little child that was happy to get a new toy.

„Even the scouter showed a huge power up while you changed.“ Nappa added pushing buttons on the little device on the right side of his face.

„You guys I don't even know what I did. I didn’t even felt any changes.“ Kakarot said confused.

______________________

„How about that do you like that dress?“ Chichi asked exiting the fitting room for girls. 

„Yes sure.“ Bulma signs not even looking at the small girl in her new salmon coloured dress.

„Hey you are not even looking at me!“ Chichi frowned stepping closer to Bulma. 

„Mmmhhh?“ 

„Bulma come on try to enjoy your self at least a little bit. Don't think about bad things I bet he is fine.“ 

„Chichi I’m sorry but I don’t really feel like shopping.“ 

„I understand. Would you rather sit down and talk? Just us girls?“

„You know I really would rather do that than walking around here looking at all those clothes.“

„Sounds good. Than lets go.“ Chichi said changing back into her old clothes and pulling Bulma on her wrist behind her in into a coffeeshop around the corner.

___________________

They sat in a cafe for a while now. Sipping on the warm beverage they ordered after they placed themselves around a small round table in a corner of the small café. Bulma had her hand wrapped around her mug looking at the coffee that was steaming out of the cup. Chichi also had her hands around her mug but instead of looking into the mug she was starring at Bulma with sorry eyes trying to start a conversation with her but just couldn’t find the right words. How would you talk to someone who thinks that she just lost there fiancé. Earlier this week it didn't seemed like Bulma like the idea of being engaged and happy with the fact that he was the one she was suppose to marry, but now that he could be dead Bulma seemed to have a really hard time to get over somebody that she said she didn’t liked. 

„Bul…“ Chichi stared but Bulma stopped her.

„You know what. I think I’m going to look for the dragon balls again.“ Bulma interrupted looking at Chichi.

„The what?“ Chichi asked her confused.

„Oh yes that’s right we never told you, didn’t we?“ Bulma said looking at the other girl which shook her head.

„They are little orange orbs which are suppose to grant you any wish you want as long as you collect all seven of them and I got already five.“ Bulma explained sipping on her cup after she was done.

„That sounds interesting.“ Chichi replied.

„What do you want to wish for if you find all of them and if they really do grant wishes?“ Chichi asked but didn’t really had to because she was for sure that Bulma would try to wish her fiancé back to live, if something like that would even be possible. Chichi was certain that Bulma would try to do that.  „Well to be honest I don’t really know jet. I thought about it a lot but I’m not really sure. I want to be happy that is all but that sound so selfish.“ Bulma said facing the white coffee mug in her hand turning the beverage with a spoon.

„What I thought you wanted to try wishing Vegeta back to live.“ Chichi said a little bit to loud so some of the other guests in the cafe stared to look at them. 

„What no I don’t even think that something like that is even possible. I didn’t thought it all trough but I wont wish for something like that. HE also could be still alive, I bet he is and is happy now that he got rid of me“ Bulma whispered back a little bit embarrassed about all the looks they where getting from the people around them.

„So you want to collect the balls which are suppose to grant you any wish just for fun?“ Chichi whispered back at her looking confused by her decision. 

„Yes pretty much that. I have to stay distracted. The planet is destroyed anyways and I haven’t seen Goku or the other two Sajyan’s in a while. I decided that the best way for me is to just forget everything. Maybe I wish for that… Like I said I’m not quite sure jet.“ Bulma said smiling slightly as she told Chichi her planes. 

„That is just stupid. You can’t just forget. That wont work!“ Chichi raised her voice again ashamed that Bulma is going to make such a decision.

„That is way to easy just can’t escape the past!“ 

„But I already did. I tried to remember, so hard, what happened in the past the first time I meet him. But I can’t and I wont anymore. I just want to get done with all that wired stuff and forget.“ Bulma said sad.

„But…“

„No buts. I guess I leave now I'll see you soon.“ Bulma said while she pulled some money out of her purse, left it on the table and went out of the restaurant leaving Chichi behind. 

_________________

He was sitting at the table while the little girl looked at him with her big blue eyes. Master Roshi just came out of the kitchen with some food on a tray. Snacks for the children as they sat on the table starring at each other in silence. The boy changed his clothes into a blue trainings gear with a red belt around his waist, to connect the pants with the shirt, like they said. His tail was hanging down at the back of the chair and the tip moved gently form side to side, like the one form a cat. The blue haired girl also changed her clothes and dried her air which was tied up into two new pigtails. The dress she was wearing was a light pink color. Master Roshi put the tray of food right between them and also took a seat at the table, he couldn’t leave Bulma alone with an foreign child that seemed to be in a bad mood all them time. He also had a slightly bad feeling about the boy, but couldn’t really tell why. 

„What is that?“ the boy pointed at the foreign food in front of him. He had never seen anything like that.

„These are cookies and chips with some fruits.“ Bulma explained picking up one of her favourite fruits form the plate, showing it to the grumpy boy who was inspecting the food with his dark eyes. 

„Try it. It is really delicious. Especially strawberries.“ Bulma said holding the fruit into the body face so he could try it. 

He looked at the fruit which was red in a heart shaped form with tiny yellowish seeds all over the red body of the fruit or strawberry how ever she called it. 

„Come on its not poisoned or anything like that it is really yummy.“ Bulma said pulling the strawberry away from him to put the whole thing in her tiny mouth, smiling at him with round cheeks, while she ate it. 

„See like I told you there is nothing wrong with them.“ she explained while she swallowed.

The boy said nothing and looked at the tray with big eyes. He was hungry that was for sure he always was but he could never accept food form earthlings. 

„If you don’t hurry up I will eat all the food by myself.“ Bulma said picking up another strawberry from the plate and bit a pice off of it. 

That was it he would not obey a little girl like that and eat stupid human food. The boy stood up form the table and walked out of the house. The door fell shot behind him and Bulma looked confused after him. 

„Wow he really is wired.“ 

_____________________

She was alone.

Bulma was looking for the last two dragon balls already for two weeks but without the help from Goku it took her quite a while to get from place to place. Flying was really a nice thing to be able of but as a human it was probably impossible to train. Luckily Bulma had a whole bunches of capsules with her and one of them transformed into a motorcycle. So she didn’t had to at least walk around the whole globe to search for theses things. 

The radar on the console of her motorcycle beeped slowly and she was about to reach one of the last balls in about a day. The sun was already at the bottom of the sky when the exhausted girl reached the next city. Bulma drove around and parked her bike in front of a hotel. She swung her leg off of the vehicle and put it back into the capsule mode to walk into the hotel. 

The room she chose was small but it looked comfortable. To travel alone had some positive sides after all. The girl had the kingsized bed in the room all for herself and also the bathroom, attached to the small sleeping area, was all hers. 

After a nice hot shower the girl fell into bed. The white cushions and sheets where comfortable and soft with a sense of cherry blossoms. Her breathing calmed down and not even seconds later she was sleeping, laying on her belly hugging the pillow under her hand withe her arms. 

___________________

„What do you mean Bulma is gone?“ Goku asked a week after they returned from the training session with his brother and Nappa.

„Well you see… we went out to have some fun and after we had coffee and talked she just left and said she had to find some orb which would grant wishes.“ Chichi explained with said eyes. He was probably mad at her that she didn’t stopped Bulma or told him earlier but there was no way of telling him, after all they didn't used cellphones like the people on earth. 

„Don’t worry Goku she will be fine. Bulma is old enough.“ Roshi said calm.

„No she is not! Bulma could be in big trouble right now! There was a reason why we left the planet and why the prince told me to protect her after all!“ Goku said in a loud voice almost yelling at the two humans. 

„What do you mean by that… Can you explain that?“ Roshi asked him confused while Chichi looked at Goku with big eyes almost starting to cry.

„There is not time to explain now we have to find her. Is there any way to contact her?“ Goku asked trying to calm himself down.

„Well I gave her a cellphone she left here when she was a little child. It should still be working but I don’t know if she would pick it up.“ Roshi explained reaching out for his home phone staring to dial the number of Bulma’s cell.

„Isn't there another way? What is if she isn't picking it up?“

Goku was right after Roshi tried to reach the girl for the froth time Bulma still didn’t answered the call.

„There is just one way left. You have to check for her energy force. Like you felt Nappa and Raditz appearing on the planet. But it will be really hard then her energy is really low and not as high as the on from Sayjans. I can’t even sense her“ the old man explained moving his hand over his fluffy whit beard trying to thing of way how to reach out for the girl.

„That sounds like an idea I will try that, maybe when I fly around the planet and get closer to her the chances to find the princess will be higher.“ he said ready to go.

„Wait!“ Chichi called after the man who was already standing in the door. „Let me help I want to find her too. After all it is my fault. I let her go all by herself.“ 

„No I don’t want you got get hurt. If the prince was right Bulma could be in a lot of trouble right now and I don’t want to pull you into that mess too. It is saver for you to stay here.“ Goku said turning around to the girl looking down at her with his black eyes. 

Chichi opened her mouth to convince him to take her, but right in that moment he pulled her in with his tail, took her hands in his left hand and her face in his other hand, the right one. His body leaned down over her while he tilted her head slightly back and kissed the girl. Chichi’s eyes grow wide in surprise for a second but then she closed them and leaned closer to him to reply his kiss. 

The old man behind them blushed and looked at them trough his fingers, he held in front of his face. 

„I want you to be save.“ Goku whispered as he pulled away from her leaving the house. 

Chichi stood at the door of a few seconds to collect her thoughts and review what just happened. She ran outside and saw Goku pushing himself up form the floor floating into the air.

„Goku!“ 

„Oh and Chichi. Tell Raditz and Nappa they have to find me when they get up!“ Goku yelled back at her before he burst into the sky heading north, laving a shockwave behind him.

___________________

It was cold and dark Bulma stood alone in a dark area. Nothing around her. There was a wired sound but she couldn't tell what it is. She put foot for foot starting to walk straight to find a way out of the darkness. 

There was still nothing after a while of walking Bulma looked around her. Nothing changes it was still dark around her and nobody was with her. It was cold. The girl keep walking into the darkness. 

What was that now… a light? A round something appeared before her. Bulma lifted a hand up to touch the small light but she couldn’t reach it. The light was not even near to her. It was far away to far to touch it and also to far to tell what it was. She decided to run. Her legs carried her closer to the light. Yes it worked the little light was getting bigger and building a shape. What was it. Bulma could still not tell. Her legs stopped running and she stopped. A shiver ran down her spine warning her not to go any closer to the light, maybe it was dangerous she didn’t know but there was nothing else around her. 

The light was getting closer while she kept walking, her head told her to listen to the warnings in her body but she couldn’t stop, kept going. The curious girl was looking at the only thing, in the dark world around her, that lit up and pulled her in closer like she was under a spell. The girl was now so close that the light changed his size from a firefly into a bigger shape like a basketball or so but there still… No way to tell what actually it was, she was still way to far away from it. 

Bulma stopped looking around. Nothing. The girl turned back to the light and it seemed to come closer by itself now. It was moving. What was it? Bulma took a deep breath and ran to the light which was coming closer and closer. 

It was bright. The light was now so big that it was even slightly taller than her. Bulma almost reached it she tried to yell at the light but there where no words coming out of her moth. The bright yellow light was shining into her face and she felt a heat rushing trough her body. Her eyes grow big. It was not a human or anything like it. The yellow thing she was chasing after was something completely different. Bulma ran into a ki blast. Her eyes grow big as she finally realised what the light was but it was already to late. The blast hit her and she yelled out.

______________________

Bulma sat up in her bed sweat was rolling down her forehead and tears where in her eyes. She had a night mare. A bad dream. She was still in the small room of the hotel she checked in yesterday. Bulma looked around. The sunlight came trough the blinds and there where birds chirping outside. It was the next day Bulma had to get read. The girl got out of bed and got ready to continue her search. She was getting closer to the next dragon ball, not hours away and if she would hurry up she could find it before noon. 

Bulma left the hotel and jumped on her motorcycle which just popped out of the capsule with a big boom. Bulma drove down the street and exited the city. 

_____________________

Goku was flying around the earth now for the tired time but there was still no sign of her. Hopefully she was okay he didn’t know what he would do if something would have happened to her or what he would do to him. 

He landed on a mountain and looked down into a small city. There was not to much going on in the city but even if he could see everything down there she was not there at all. Goku closed his eyes and concentrated to feel her energy but he couldn’t. He opened his eyes and looked disappointed at the city. How in the world was he suppose to find her. 

„Kakarot!“ A familiar voice behind him appeared. 

Goku turned around to see Nappa and Raditz appeared behind him flying trough the air.

„We finally found you. Man you never stop. We where following you for day but couldn’t keep up with you, you are way to fast.“ Raditz said breathing hard landing next to Goku while Nappa stayed floating in the air looking at the small city with a disgusting look.

„Puny humans.“ he growled.

„Sorry but I really need to find the princess.“ Goku said rubbing the back of his neck. 

„Yes we know Chichi already told us after we woke up. Kakarot do you ever take a break at all? I mean we where exhausted after the training session but you are already busy again looking for Bulma.“ 

„When that stupid girl wants to die than just let her. It’s not our problem after all.“ Nappa growled stetting his feet on the floor next to the other two Sajyans. 

„It is our problem you idiot. What do you think what will happen to us if Vegeta finds out we are on the planet with her and let her die just because you didn’t wanted to look for her.“ Raditz growled annoying scared by the thought of the prince ripping them into pieces. 

„Don’t you get it!? Vegeta is dead. Why don’t you guys want to understand it. There is no way in hell that he would have survived the explosion of our planet while he was on it." Nappa said furious waving with his arms to explain the younger men how the world is suppose to work.

„No. I know that there is no way that he survived. But even though it is my job to protect her. It was our job to protect the royal family but we couldn’t even accomplish that.“ Goku said looking at the floor furious while his energy level was rising up causing little pebbles to flow into the into the air. „So it is my duty and an honour to protect the princess for him.“ Goku looked up at Nappa with wildly turquoise glowing eyes.   
____________________

„I made it. Here it is the sixth dragon ball. Finally just one left.“ Bulma cheered happy holing the orange orb in her hands. 

She walked out of the cave the girl entered, to follow the directions of the radar. After she reached the middle of the cave the blue haired girl found the ball sitting on a tall rock. Carefully she picked the ball up form the rock, expecting something bad to happen every second. Bulma probably watched to may treasure hunting movies, then after the held the ball in her hand nothing happened. 

The sun light was singing bright out of the entrance of the cave and reminded her of the wired dream she had last night. With her left hand overing her eyes, protecting them form the light, Bulma reached the exit of the cave and stood outside. 

The big blue eyes of the girl grow huge as they got used to the light. There was somewhere standing in front of her facing her with there backs. Bulma tilted her head and looked at them form bottom to top. One of them was bald and the other two had wild black hair with different size of length. It was them. 

„You guys what are you dong here?“ She asked the back of the boys looking at them confused.

The three man in front of here turned around as confused as the girl and looked at her with wide eyes. 

„BULMA!“ Goku yelled out ran towards her and picked her up to give her a hug. 

„Just about time we found you.“ Raditz said relived looking at the tiny girl into his brothers arms. 

Nappa just growled at them and looked away.  „Why that. I told Chichi what I was doing. So why did you looked for me?“ Bulma asked after Goku sat her back down on the floor.

„Oh em…“ Goku stared.

„I see you don’t want to tell me anything. I get it but well you guys have to understand that I will not return until I haven't found the last dragon ball.“ Bulma snapped back at the man. 

„What the hell is a dragon ball?“ Raditz asked her confused. 

„Never mind that know. I’m busy so you guys can go and train or what ever.“ Bulma replied stating to walk way from the man. 

Then she bumped into something hard. The girl looked up and saw Nappa standing in front of her looking down at her with his black eyes. He was the scariest if them all, Raditz and Goku at least looked in a wired way nice, especially Goku. But Nappa was just creepy from bottom to top.

„You stay with us!“ he command down to her. 

„No. I told you I’m on a mission.“

„Please Bulma understand that it is dangerous for your to be all by yourself.“ Goku tried to convince her. 

„Goku I’m sorry that I causing you guys so much trouble but I really need to find the last ball.“ Bulma said truing back around to the smaller Sayjan which was still a couple of inches taller than her. 

„But…“ 

„After I found it I will come with you guys but until them I order you as your princess to leave me be so I can collect all of them and try them out.“ she interrupted commanding the three man around who could easily crush her with bare hands. 

„Well look at that she is as stubborn as the prince.“ Nappa notice behind her smiling mischievous. 

„Don’t compare me with him!“ Bulma said furious, the is like no way in hell that she is even just a little bit like him. 

„Bulma we will help you to find the last dragon ball after all we are here to protect you and if that is your choice we will help.“ Goku said smiling at her. 

„Awesome thank you, you guys!“

____________________________

„Hey come back inside I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.“ the child yelled form out of the red door at the aliens back. 

He didn’t moved an inch. What was just wrong with him? Why was he bitching around all the time? Bulma left the door and walked closer to the boy. She stopped when she was right next to him smiling at him from the side.

„Vegeta?“ Bulma asked him looking into his black eyes which where focusing on the waves that rolled in on the beach. 

Bulma looked at the moveless body for a while after she lifted her finger up and pocked him gently in his cheek. „Hey someone home?“ 

Vegeta grinned his teeth and turned around to look at the small girl next to him. 

„Tell we where is my spaceship?“ he commanded more that he asked the girl.

„Oh you mean the white ball?“

„…Yes.“ he growled back at her.

„I'm not telling you. First you have to be nice and try some food.“ Bulma smiled at him walking back into the house. „I know you are hungry.“ she said before the door fell shot.

__________________

Bulma was traveling on Goku's back while the three man together with the princess flew over the land following the directions of the radar, telling them where the last orb was. 

„Guys let’s take a break and stop for today. The ball is still far away and it is staring to get dark already.“ Bulma noticed looking at the beautiful sunset. The colours looked like painted onto a big screen. Pink, purple and blue mixed together with red orange and yellow, shining at them while the big yellow hot ball stared to hind behind the horizon. 

„We will never reach our goal like at.“ Nappa growled for her left side. 

„Can’t you stop being so grumpy just for once you starting to act like Vege….“ Raditz answered before he froze when he looked over to Bulma. 

The girl didn’t seemed to care. Her blue eyes still focused on the sunset. Raditz looked relived and throw a harsh look over the Nappa who replied the look. 

„Sure thing.“ Goku finally said cheerfully. 

„There should be a city down there somewhere.“ Bulma said pointing to her left. 

The girl was right there actually was a city and the light of it stared to turn on as the sun disappeared completely behind the surface.

„Let's get a hotel and sleep for a while.“

„We can’t.“ Nappa noticed in a dark voice. 

„Why that?“ Bulma asked looking back at him. 

„You see me and Nappa are still wearing the Sayjan amour so they could notice us and be scared.“ Raditz explained. 

„What do you mean by that the old man said something like that too?“ Bulma asked.

„You don’t know?“ 

„Bulma how old exactly are you?““Raditz asked her confused. 

„I'm twenty one why?“ 

„Well than you should technically be old enough to remember.“ Nappa answered before Raditz had the chance.

„Sorry I have no idea what you are talking about.“ 

„Me neither the old ones are always wired like that.“ Goku said confused.

„No wonder you are way to young to know. Everything is seventeen years ago and you are just sixteen Kakarot you were born after all that happened.“ Raditz noticed.

„Well I’m getting really curious right now, what exactly happened when I was four?“ Bulma asked the other two Sayjans.

„Can't we talk about that after we ate I'm starving.“ Goku interfered hoping that they would listen to him.

„Don't you understand we can’t go into the city.“ Nappa hissed back at him.

„Don't worry if got an idea. Me and Son-kun are going to check in the hotel and after we did that we give you guys a call over your scouters and sneak you two also into the hotel room. Then we order food and you guys can explain me the whole story about what happened in the past.“ 

_______________________

 

They did as Bulma said and after they ordered the whole menu, twice, from the room service the three man and Bulma sat in the hotel room and waited for the food to arrive. 

„So spill it you two I want to know every little detail.“ Bulma said looking to Nappa and Radtiz with demanding blue eyes. 

„Well where should we start…?“ Raditz wondered.

„It's easy. A long time ago our planet was separated in two different kind of groups. The Sayjans and the Tuffles. We where of cause strong and nobody dared to mess with us in the whole universe for a long time, but the Tuffles couldn't stand us anymore and started a war with us. Of cause they had physically no chance against the strong blooded Sayjans…“

„Wait I though we started the war!?" Raditz interrupted.

„What!? No not how I heard it.“ Nappa yelled back at him.

„Does that really matter what happened between them?“ Bulma asked tired of the hot blooded monkeys that would start fighting just because of the smaller and weirdest stuff.

„Actually not but the point is that the Tuffles where strong with technology so they where hard to defeat for the Sayjans…“ Nappa continued.

„Because you are just all about fighting and no science at all?“ 

„Did you just call us stupid?“ 

„Maybe? Come on keep going.“

„Whatever. So we fought them and finally defeated them so the Sayjans again ruled over the universe for a long time. No one was messing with us and we lived a good live. We even upgraded science to travel faster trough the universe, which we stole from the Tuffles but that doesn’t matter right now.“ 

„I see and what has that to do with the earth and what happened in the past?“

„Wait I’m getting there.“ the bald guy growled at her.

„Sorry I’m listening.“

„So about eighteen years ago some of us Sayjans discovered you planet and we meet with the humans for the first time. Your physically weakness but talent with science and technical machines reminded us at the past and what had happened. So the King decided that we should attack the earth in intimidate the humans and scare them from trying to act us.“ 

„What a stupid idea you guys just could talk to us or ignore us I mean we never heard of you guys before so why should we attack you?“ Bulma said looking confused but not to suprised then fighting was what they could do best after all.

„How dare you questioning the decisions of our king!“

„Calm down Nappa. The most of us asked the same question at first. Then when we had the war with the Tuffles we where much further behind in our evolution process. But the fact that we actually met with some humans and they acted like they wanted to cut us open to study our body's over did it and the King decided to teach them a lesson. You see to that time there were no other aliens on the planet and we were new to them.“ Raditz explained in a clam voice.

„Yes I thing I get that in a way. Some human are really wired. There are doctors that want to know everything by taking stuff apart. To be honest I think I’m not different form them but to me its more the technically inventions I got on my mind. I would never kill somebody just to understand there anatomy.“

„You are wired.“ Nappa said disgusted.

„My thank you but now I get the point. So you where fighting with the humans and that was eighteen years ago so I must have been three years old to that time…“

„No it was seventeen years ago and you where four years old. One year younger than or prince who meet you after we fought the humans and defeated them, but not without loosing some of our best man. It was a ruff fight against you guys. Your weaponry is really advanced. The King decided not to wipe you out like we did with the Tuffles. It was a mistake to get rid of them, we lost a lot of technology advantage so he decided to made a agreement with the human race.“ Radtiz interrupted.

„Oh I see. That explained why we are still here and my dad is secretly working for some aliens. I never knew it was you guy though… WHAIT! You said I meet Vegeta when I was a child?“ Bulma’s eyes grow wide after she realised what the tall man said.

„Well at least we heard that.“ Nappa said dry.

„No way! I can't remember that at all…“ Bulma said trying to remember if she saw Vegeta before in her live.

„That is wired you should have been old enough to remember him. But well we are just guards so the story could just be fake we where never actually with him after he left. Nappa and I where injured an took of earlier.“ Raditz said not really proud of themselves.

„…“ Bulma didn’t listed to them anymore, she was trying to remember the past.

____________________

Bulma had to take a hot shower. After she heard what happened in the past she couldn’t think on anything else than him. He said that she introduced him to strawberry’s back at his planet, but she forgot about that. After all the other stuff that happened, Bulma just wondered if he was telling the truth or if he was just tired of fighting with her, but it was Vegeta he would be the last person on the planet who would been tired of fighting. 

The warm water was running down her curves and made the girl feel really good and her body relaxed slightly. She closed her eyes and put her head underneath the water. Her toughs wandered back to him to the time when he touched her. The last time she felt so relaxed. It was the night in his bathtub where he woke her up and messed with her. She tiled her head up so the water started running over her face. Bulma bit of the bottom of her lip remembering his touched on her soft skin tracing the spots on her body were his strong hands touched. It felt good. That was the first time he touched her and she felt so got at this time. 

The door knocked and a voice called out for her. 

„Princess are you alright?“ 

It was Goku.

She startled by his voice pulling her hand off of her body if she did something naughty nobody was suppose to see. Her hands moved over her face trying to rub the thoughts away. Then after she erased them she finally answered the Sayjan behind the locked bathroom door.

„I'm fine.“ she yelled out with a nice voice. 

_________________

Her hand wiped down the mist from the mirror as she tried to look at herself. Bulma’s blue hair was wet and water dripped down on the ends of it. She was just wrapped in one of the hotel towels. Bulma looked at her face. Nothing had changes since the last time she looked at herself but her cheeks where slightly red. Not because of the warm water. No they where red because she though about him in the shower and also right now when she looked at herself in the mirror seeing her like he probably saw her. Remembered her as it was one of the last moment they spent together. How was he? Would he really not came for her? Like she told Chichi or could there be really the chance that he might be dead. No. Bulma shock her head. He can't be dead he was so strong an intimidating there was nobody that could beat him. Blue sad eyes starred back at her as she thought about the worst case scenario. Her brown pulled down in her face and she stared crying. It was the first time she cried after her arrival on earth. Bulma never noticed but she was actually heart broken that he wasn't here with the other Sayjans messing with her and demanding her around. Bulma missed him. She wanted him to be with her right in that moment. 

___________________

The bathroom door opened and a smiling Bulma who blushed slightly came out. The eyes from them man grow wide as they saw her. She was still just covered with the towel, than she forgot to take new clothes, well more her PJ’s, with into the bathroom. Bulma looked at the man who took comfortable places all over the small living room area. 

„What's wrong?“ she asked.

„Your outfit!“ Raditz snapped back blushing while Nappa concentrated not to look at the half naked girl. Goku didn't cared to much he had already someone else he would like to see like that, so the older half naked girl didn’t bothered him at all. 

„Come on guys it not like it is the first time you have seen me like that.“ she said dry walking past them to go to her small purse pulling on of her capsules out. 

Bulma pressed the button on the little device and trow it in the middle of the room. All her clothes popped out of it and she searches for a PJ that was not just lingerie. Usually she sleep like that, but with these Sayjans here and already freaking out because she was wearing a towel, not showing them anything. Bulma decided that wouldn’t be a good idea to sleep in that. She pulled a white oversized shit out and put it over her body and the towel. After the shirt was in place the pulled the towel off of her body underneath the shirt. 

„Can't you chance in the bathroom!?“ a red Raditz yelled at her turning away from her trying out get that picture of her out of his head. 

„Upsi sorry.“ Bulma stared laughing. 

___________________

She dropped into her bed after all the Sayjans denied to talk to her for the rest of the evening. She wondered why, maybe she over did it but to be honest it made a lot of fun to see those strong guys getting shy by just looking at her. There reaction just pushed her ego much higher and she felt better after she cried in the bathroom. Her eye lids dropped down covering he blue eyes and the girl fell asleep.

„She is sleeping.“ Goku said to the other two man in the room.

„Finally.“ Nappa said annoyed.

„Did you guys noticed it too?“ Raditz asked in the round. 

„That she was crying? Sure you must be a moron not to get that.“ Nappa said dry. 

Goku and Raditz looked at themselves with big eyes and back at Nappa. 

„So you do care.“ Raditz mentioned.

„What… No!“ Nappa denied. Lair. 

„Well however. What do you guys think what will happened in the next couple of days?“ Raditz asked closing his eyes and exhaled deeply.

„Not sure but I can already feel a huge power level coming closer.“ Goku noticed with a stern face.

„I knew it. That lizard must have made it.“ Nappa growled furious.  
 „So that means our Prince is really…“ Goku said sad.   
„Looks like it. But we already knew there was no way.“ Nappa said dry but there was a hint of sadness in his voice. The big Sayjans wasn’t as hard as he played.

„True. Let’s just hope we can protect her and not fail again.“


	12. approaching danger

His eyes grow slightly wider as he ate the foreign fruit. It was delicious. The first piece of food he had after a long time.

The girl was inside. No even a couple of minutes later the little boy care rushing trough the door looking furious at her. 

„How dare you touch me and how dare you command me around! I could wipe you out in an insta…“ he started yelling at the girl.

Bulma didn’t seem to be intimidated by him to much. She walked over to him and while he kept yelling at her she stuffed a strawberry right into his mouth.

„Yummy right.“ she said smiling at him while he chewed the fruit surprised about the girl that seemed not to have any fear. 

__________________

The day stared early for Bulma and the men. Around 4:30 in the morning they left the hotel to make sure no-one would noticed the two men in there Sayjan uniforms. Bulma and Goku sneaked out of the door to check if there would be anybody on the hallway. Lucky for them the whole hotel was still sleeping so the other two men, which were waiting back in the room, could leave with them.

Goku and Bulma walked out of the front door while Raditz and Nappa took a side door to exit the building. After all of them meet outside they floated back into the air and started to gather the last dragon ball. 

They flew for an hour around in the still dark sky. Bulma saw some light from a small town getting closer to them. The radar in her hand signalised that the ball was somewhere close to the small town. 

„Guys I think the dragon ball is somewhere in this town.“ she said turning to the other guys next to her and Goku, pointing straight to the lights of the buildings. 

„Bulma I think I know this place.“ 

„But how Son-kun, I though you never been to earth before?“ Bulma asked him.

„I was here before with you. I think this is Chichi’s town.“ 

„Yes I guess you are right. That would make sense. Don’t you remember last time we came here the dragon radar showed that there was a dragon ball close to us while we where looking for food.“ Bulma noticed.

„Yes I remember.“ 

________________

All of them landed in the same forest Bulma and Goku landed when they searched for the ball a couple of weeks ago. 

„Okay here is the plan. Son-kun and I are going to look in the town for the ball while you two are waiting here for us.“

„I don’t like that plan. I will get bored.“   
 „Come on Nappa it wont take to long I promise. But please try not to attract any attention we really don’t need more trouble.“ 

Nappa just growled but Raditz nodded so Bulma and Goku left and went into the small town. 

______________

It was already dark as he woke up after he sleep for two days straight. The small boy tumbled down the stairs to check for some food. He was starving and needed to fill his talking tummy up. 

The small house was dark everybody else was sleeping it was already late. Vegeta walked into the kitchen to check out the fridge and found her. The little girl was sleeping on the table, her head laying on the hard wooden plate and in front of here were some metal pieces. The light in the kitchen wasn't on but there was a small light on the table right next to the young girl shining at her face, in a warm light. She was so different form the few Sayjan girls he knew. Her temper and personality was totally Sayjan but the way she looked and smiled was completely different from what he knew. The five year old boy was really mature for his young age but that was mostly because of the way he grew up. He didn’t had time to play around in his childhood. As a Sayjan prince there is no room to live a happy live, full of fun. Vegeta was disciplined and they thought him how to be an adult rather letting him be a child. 

He looked down at the sleeping girl standing right next to her. The young child looked so calm. Her hands where full of scratched and blisters. He wondered why. He looked over to the tools and metal pieces on the table. What was it that she was tinkering around. Then after he moved the light source closer to the metal scratch he noticed what she was tinkering around with. It was his scouter. The apparat with the blue glass plate was laying in front of the table opened up and the screws of it all over the place. Vegeta frowned looking at his broken device. What was she thinking going into his stuff and breaking it even more. 

It wasn’t working for him anymore. After he crash landed in the blue ocean. The tracing device should have still be intact and should tell his men where he was, to be found and taken back home, but now after she completely destroyed it there was no way that they would ever find him on this goddamn planet. 

He grinned is teeth and looked back at the still sleeping girl. She looked so innocent like she would never be naughty like that ever, guess he was wrong. She was just like the other humans who liked to destroy everything that was new from them. He knew they should have wiped them out completely but his father was way the soft for such a thing. 

His tummy growled reminding him that he was hungry. He blushed as the loud sound filled up the whole room and killed the silence in it. Vegeta moved some steps backwards as the girl started moving causing of the sound of his belly. 

„What’s going on?“ the sleepy girl asked looking around in the room. 

Her tired eyes met the dark furious looking eyes from Vegeta, standing a couple of steps away from her, his arms crossed over his chest. She was up in just second surprised that the boy was awake, after all he slept like he was dead for days. Bulma turned to the table and saw his device complete taken apart on the table in front of her. Her hands moved quickly and tried to hid the pieces from the prince.

„What are you doing here?“ she asked confused moving the pieced from the table behind her back. 

„Don’t sweat it I already saw what you did.“he said dry not feeling angry anymore that she broke his already broke scouter, Vegeta was way to hungry to start a fight.

„Oh…“ Bulma said putting the stuff back on the table looking sad at the pieces. The prince walked back to his business to enter the fridge and stared looking for some food he could eat. 

He stopped. The fridge was filled with stuff he never saw in his live. Vegeta had no idea what all that stuff was and how you were suppose to eat it. Sweat was rolling down on his face while he was getting irritated by all the colourful stuff in the cold cabinet. 

„Do you need help?“ the voice of the girl was right next to him looking into the fridge. 

Vegeta jumped to the side. How was she able to seek on to him like that without him noticing. Was he so disoriented by all his surroundings or was she actually stronger than he thought. He new that the old geezer who lived in this house was a lot more than he seemed to be and if Vegeta would start a fight with him he could actually be a bigger treat then all the other men he met on this planet so far. Maybe the girl was his student. Then after all she didn’t seemed to be afraid of a Sayjan at all, not like all the other humans. All just puny weaklings who couldn't even touch him. Other than there stupid inventions which really brought him down on his knees, he had to get a lot stronger then he was right now.

„Oh sorry I didn’t meant to scare you.“ Bulma laughed at the boy who looked at her with big eyes. 

Vegeta just growled back at her. 

„I guess because you are an alien or so you are not familiar with our food. Like the fact you didn't know strawberry’s. That was really wired how can somebody not now strawberry’s those are the best things on the planet.“ Bulma said pulling the widest containers out of the fridge handing them over to Vegeta which collected all of them in his arms.

„Okay I think that should be enough food for you. You have to catch up with the two days you lost you know sleeping and so.“ She said taking the contains out of his arms. After she closed the cold closet the girl stuck one container after another into a metal box which made wired sounds. The box beeped some time later and she took the food out which was now steaming. The boy looked at the warm plate with big eyes. 

„So you have never seen a microwave either? Wow that is so wired. I mean I couldn’t even figure out how your device is working but you, you never saw the simplest thing on earth before.“   
 Bulma moved the plate filled with leftovers over to the table next to the mess she made with his scouter. Vegeta followed her and sat down in a chair at the spot were she placed the food. Bulma sat down at the table on the opposite side of him puling his device to her and staring again to tinker on it. 

Vegeta looked at her frowning as she continued messing with his device. 

„What? Aren’t you hungry?“ She asked pointing to the plate with the food which was still untouched. 

„Stop breaking my stuff!“ he commanded.

„I though it was already broken. You said that at least.“ Bulma noticed.

„But that doesn’t mean you have to make it worst!“ he almost yelled but remembered that the old wired man also was in this house and he rather would not wake him up, he hated the way the old man was scanning him out. 

„I was just trying to fix it.“ Bulma defender herself. 

Vegeta again just growled. 

„Give me a little bit more time I think I can do it. Trust me it can’t be worst than it was before.“ Bulma said smiling at him. 

„Do what ever you want. You will play with that broken thing anyways.“ he said dry.

„True. But you should better start eating before it gets cold again. It wont taste that good when it is cold.“ Bulma said smiling pointing that the plate. 

Vegeta ate up as she recommended and to his surprise she was right, the food on earth was really good. Already the strawberry she stuck in his mouth two days ago was one of the best things he ever had in his whole live. Slowly he was happy that the planet wasn’t destroyed by him and his men, then the food was something he would kill others for. 

The plate was empty but the prince was still hungry he commanded the little girl to make him more food and she just looked at him in disbelieve. 

„What more? I already though the portion I gave you was way to much for you!?“

„Trust me that was just an appetiser.“ he said smiling at her. 

„O-k-a-y…“ Bulma took the plate he slid over to her and stood off from the table. Then she turned around and looked at him. „Say please.“ she commanded smiling at him. 

His eyes went wild as she commanded him around but his tummy told him he was still not satisfied and he had no idea how to use the wired silver box. He growled and Bulma could hear a quite please rolling of his lips. 

She smiled and prepared another plate form him. 

______________

The fridge was empty. The small boy at all the food they had at home and finally looked like he had enough. Bulma’s eyes where huge as he finished the last bite of food not even looking like he had trouble to finish it. 

„Wow you really were hungry.“ Bulma noticed. 

„Told you we ate a lot.“ he said dry putting his fork on the empty plate. 

„No shit.“ 

„So tell me what are you trying to do with my scouter anyways?“ 

„Em… you said it is not working anymore so I wanted to fix it for you. But I still haven’t figured out what it is suppose to do. I opened it up to fix and exchang all the broken parts but when I turned it on it just shows me so wired stuff I don't understand.“ She said looking at the device closing the lid on the ear piece and holding it in her tiny damaged hands. 

„Wait what?“ he said looking at her.

„What what? I told you I turned it on but I can’t understand what it is showing me.“ she said looking at him with her ocean blue eyes.   
 „You were able to turn it on?“ he said disbelieving her words. 

„Yes see.“ she said pressing the red button on he side so the thing stated making a wired noise. 

„I don’t believe it. Hand it over let me see.“ the boy said with big eyes. 

Bulma put the thing on the table and slid it over to him. Vegeta caught in and attached it to his left ear. He pressed the same button as Bulma and looked trough the blue glass. His eyes narrowing.

„I can't believe it. You actually fixed it.“ He said turning the device off again placing it back on the table.

„What are you serious. That is amazing!“ Bulma cheered happily.

„But how?“ Vegeta asked looking at the young girl.

„Oh I’m not really sure I just did what I always doing and after I got hit by his electricity a couple if times I finally was able to fix that stupid thing and turned it back on.

So thats why her hands looked like that. Vegeta thought looking the Bulma's small broken hands. 

„That is great now I can finally call for somebody to take me away from this stupid planet.“ Vegeta said proud over the girl and her accomplishment. 

„What? No you can't leave. I still have questions. You are the most interesting thing that happened here a while ago.“ Bulma said standing up from the chair looking at him with sad eyes. 

____________________

„I think it is here.“ Bulma said pointing at a shrine. 

„Are you sure?“ 

„Positive the radar is going nuts it has to be here.“ Bulma said looking at the old shrine.

„But if the orb belongs to somebody, aren’t we stealing it then?“ Goku noticed looking at the small girl next to him. 

„What. No the dragon ball doesn’t belong to anybody so I wouldn’t call it stealing when we just take something that doesn’t belong to anyone.“ 

„That is confusing.“ 

„Don't worry about it let just go and get the last one.“

Goku and Bulma entered the shrine. The ball was right there in the middle of the room laying down on a red cushion. 

„See there isn't even anybody here.“ Bulma noticed walking closer to the ball to pick it up.

„What do you people think you are doing?“ a man voice rushed trough the room. 

Bulma stopped her movements and looked around to find the voice. 

„Hello. Yes we just wanted to take the dragon ball. We need it so we get a wish granted.“ Goku answered to the mysterious voice. 

„What you want the dragon ball?“ the voice came closer. 

Bulma stepped behind Goku. 

„Yes would you mind giving it to us we really need it.“ 

„I wont give the dragon ball so some Sayjan’s. How knows what those pests would wish for.“

Bulma and Goku looked at each other with big eyes. How did the voice know that Goku was a Sayjan he looked like a human in the clothes from Master Roshi and Bulma didn’t looked like a Sayjan at all. 

„How do you know!“ Bulma asked furious. 

The voice stared laughing and finally the person the voice belonged to showed put. As soon a Goku saw the owner of the voice he tensed. Bulma looked at him and back ate the alien in front of them. 

He was big and green. Long green hair was braided into a long ponytail hanging over his shoulder. His eyes had a dangerous yellow color and his face looked… actually he looked handsome. The green alien was handsome. His body had human shapes and his face looked like the one from a model. The only thing that told them that he was no human was his skincolor. Bulma looked at him slightly blushing. 

„Zarbon. What the hell are you dong here?“ Goku asked the man furious.

„Oh that is easy Freaza sent me here to collect the dragon balls to grant him his wish for immortally.“ Zarbon laughed out dangerously.

„What no I collected them. I want to wish for something. I will not let him have them.“ Bulma yelled back at the green man looking mad.

„Kakarot I never knew that you would waste your time with humans. Maybe you are as weak as the prince.“ Zarbon said looking at Goku not paying any attention to the furious girl.

„You have no idea what you are talking about.“ Goku said dangerously shifting his body into his fighting position, which Bulma saw already when his brother an Nappa arrived and nothing happened but now she was sure that this would not turn out like last time. 

„Oh how cute you want to fight? You know that you don’t have a chance against me.“ Zarbon grinned at Goku.

„I wouldn’t count on that. Bulma go and take the last ball I will stop him. Hurry up and make you wish.“ Goku said after he shot out for Zarbon and pushed the alien out of the shrine leaving a bing whole behind them. 

Bulma was really scared she never saw that look on Goku’s face ever. That Zarbon guy must be really dangerous. 

The girl ran back trough the city to meet with Raditz and Nappa to inform them that Goku might be in trouble. 

She reached the stop they left them, but it seemed that they also were in trouble. Bulma walked out of the bushed facing the backs of the two Sayjans. They where standing in the same fighting position Goku was earlier. The girl noticed a pink chubby monster on the opposite side of them looking at her with a mischievous smile.

„Oh look at that a human girl.“ the chubby guy notice. 

Radtiz and Nappa turned around slightly to look at her from the corner of there eyes. They looked scared in a way and shocked that she appeared behind them. 

„Maybe I take care of her first before I end your lives.“ he said dangerously. 

„You wouldn’t dare!“ Nappa yelled back, jumping at him to punch him, just like Goku did before with the green guy.

„Run Princess!“ Raditz yelled back at her looking at her with dangerous eyes. 

She was frozen to the ground. What was going on? Why where they all so scared of two aliens. I though they where the strongest warriors in the whole universe. 

Nappa came flying back. He just missed her by an inch as he got thrown back from a punch of the pink monster. Bulma’s eyes grown wide and in slow-motion she turned after the big guy. 

„The Princess? My that is really interesting.“ 

Bulma turned back around to see the pink guy standing now right in front of her smirking down at her dangerously. 

„Don’t you dare touch her.“ Raditz yelled out from the side jumping up and pushing the pink thing a couple of feet back to remain standing in front of Bulma protecting her from the enemy. 

„Go an run!“ Raditz yelled truing around to her shaking her gently by her shoulders.

Bulma snapped out of it and tried to run away but as she turned around the pink guy was already behind her. She could hear Raditz growl behind her. Bulma looked up at the alien which was just a couple of inches taller than her but really intimidating. The man lifted his hand up to slam her. His hand rushed down to her face and the scared girl closed her eyes preparing herself for the worst. 

„Shit!“ the chubby one jelled out and Bulma opened her eyes to see Goku standing next to him holding his wrist in his hand. 

„Goku!“ Bulma yelled out happy and relived. 

„Don't you dare touch her!“ he said in a furious voice. 

Bulma looked an him and noticed that his clothes where ripped and he hand some scratches and blue marks on him. Goku moved his hand down, twisting the one from his enemy hand and pushed him back into the woods. He was breathing heavily. Before he had the time to say something to her the green man came shooting down out of the shy to attack Goku. As fast as he appeared he was gone again. 

Bulma had now no time to loose. But where should she go. The small town was not an option then there where way to many innocent people around. So the blue haired girl decided to run deeper into the woods maybe she would find a hiding spot. Before she could move by serself somebody grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the spot she was standing on. Her eyes turned and she looked up front, to her relive, at Raditz who pulled her behind him deeper into the woods. 

„Come on Princess we need to hide.“ he yelled back at her fight his way through the branches and bushes. 

„What is with Goku and Nappa?“ Bulma asked in a scared voice. 

„Don't worry they will be… well… it’s there job so don’t worry.“

„That did not sound to confident there.“ she snapped back worried at the other two Sayjans who became her friends, especially Goku.

_______________

„But I need to leave before the last Sayjan is leaving this planet if not I can’t get back home.“ 

„I want you to stay though. I’m all alone and super bored.“

„You are a really spoiled child.“

„Stop calling me a child I’m not that much younger than you and probably as the same height as you.“

„No you’re not.“

The girl stepped closer to him and measured the top of her head with his. 

„Yes I am see.“ she moved her hand back and forward between there heads. „Oh and hair doesn’t count.“ Bulma added smiling.

Vegeta growled and turned around to leave. Bulma wrapped herself around his arm and stopped him.

„Please I didn’t even had a real chance to talk to you. After all you where sleeping the whole time.“ she said squeezing her body closer to his. 

He rolled his eyes and stopped his movements.

„Fine but just for tonight. You can ask what ever you want but tomorrow I have to contact the other ones.“ he said grumpy pulling his arm away from her and sat down on the couch in the living room. 

„Awesome!“ Bulma cheered happy.

__________________

„Hurry up!“ Raditz yelled back at the slow woman behind him.

„I can’t.“ Bulma answered catching her breath. 

Raditz stopped for a moment and turned around.

„I know it is hard but we don't have another chance than run away from them they are way to strong and way to dangerous.“ Raditz explained. 

„But… I… thought that you where the strongest ones on the universe.“ Bulma said with a low voice, still catching her breath. 

„We are. But mostly just a few of us. There are other ones in the galaxy that have about the same power than we have.“ 

„So then you guys are liars.“ 

„No we are not. Take Kakarot as an example he is one of the strongest. So when we try to take over a planet, with strong enemies, we sent people like him or even Vegeta if they are really dangerous. But when they are weak we send warriors in different levels which are weaker than the prince or my brother.“

„What do you mean take over a planet?“

„Didn't you know? We attack planets and take them over or sell them to the highest bidder. That is what we were doing for decades to stay the strongest force in the universe and to finance our people.“

„That sounds terrible. So you guys attack planets without any reason just to remain as the strongest, fearfullest force?“

„Pretty much that.“

„You guy are really monsters. Now I understand why the humans are scared of you. The story you told me yesterday was probably a total lie after all.“ Bulma’s eyes looked mad at the tall Sayjan. „I don’t believe it and I though you would just try to protect your people but instead of that you kill other civilisations for fun.“ 

„It's not for fun. Don’t you get it. We do that for the best of our planet.“ 

„So then you guys are selfish. Same difference.“

„No you don't understand.“

„I think I understand just fine.“ she snapped back at him. 

„Well if you like it our not you are now a part of it so suck it up Princess.“

Before she could argue they heard cracking branches, the sound was getting closer, really fast. Raditz took the woman by her shoulder and jumped with her to the side. Bulma noticed a pink shadow rushing buy, almost pulling them with them. 

They were laying on the floor. Bulma laid in his strong arms she looked up at him with big eyes. He didn’t returned her look. The men looked at the hole in the forest where the monster flew trough. They moved back on there feet. When they were standing up Nappa came flying trough the same hole as the pink monster. 

„Just wait Dodoria you didn't do that for nothing!“ the tall Sayjan yelled while he flew by them. 

Bulma's hair was flying to the side causing by the wind the big guy made. 

 

„Come on there is no time to loose.“ Raditz picked her up and kept running with her though the forest. 

___________________

„So and that is about everything you need to know about me.“ he said dry.

„Wait what? But you just told me were you came from and how old you are. I already new you name and the fact that you are a prince too, that is nothing new.“ the girl said disappointed.

„That is everything you need to know.“ he said closing his eyes.

„But thats not fair!“ she continued.

„Spoiled brat.“he said opening one eye looking back at her.

„Can you at least tell me why you are here and what happened to you?“ she asked with big puppy eyes.

„I think that wouldn't be the best idea.“ he said closing his eyes again leaning back in the couch.

„Why did you do something wrong? Did you got grounded or did a bully beat you up?“ Bulma tilted her head. 

„What no! Nobody beats me up.“ Vegeta moved up on the couch looking at her with grumpy eyes. How could she think he would get grounded or be such an weakling.

„Then why can't you tell me?“ the young girl said crossing her arms in front of her chest frowning at him.

„You wouldn't understand.“ he said dry waving his hand. 

„Try me.“ 

„No.“

„Please!“

„It is better if you don't know.“

„…“ Bulma said nothing all she did was just starring at him with her grumpy tired eyes. 

„Do you want to tell me something about you or the planet we are on?“ He finally said.

„As if you would be interested about that.“ Her face changed as she heard his question narrowing her eyes at the boy to make sure it was still the grumpy little prince she was talking to.

She was right he had no interest in her or the planet at all, so why did he asked. Vegeta was probably just making small talk or something like that, he couldn’t explain it himself. 

„Fine my planet…“ Bulma said moving to his side leaning on to his shoulders. He tensed by her leaning against him but didn’t moved her off of him. He was to tired for that.

„The planet is made of 70% water and 30% ground. I think that I heard something like that somewhere. And it has four seasons which are called spring, summer, fall and winter. We have a lot of so called religions. That is when you believe in a God and all of them believe in a different kind of God, but in some ways all of them are kinda the same. I’m a scientist so I don't really believe at that. What else… Yes about me. My name is Bulma Briefs and I’m four years old, but soon I will turn five. My hair is naturally blue and I have a older sister and parents who sent me here to spent the summer with the old man. What else?“ The young girl yawned as she thought about more she could tell him. 

„Do you have like particular questions you want to have an answer to?“ Bulma asked turning her head to face him. 

„Hey how rude!“ she said eyeballing the sleeping prince on the couch. He didn't even listed to her instead of that he fell asleep while she was talking and talking. Was that his plan. To keep her busy that he could fall asleep and stopped messing with her? 

He was not really nice. It was already past three as Bulma also fell asleep leaning onto the young prince, sleeping in peace. 

Master Roshi looked down at the children, sleeping peacefully, leaning at each other on his couch. He smiled and put a blanked over them to keep them warm. 

„Those Sayjans are really wired. First they attack us and now they seem to become friends with us.“ me mumbled as he went back to his room to lay down in his bed.


	13. The Dragon

What should we do? We are running now for so long but it needs just one punch and they just keep flying back to us. 

"Bulma?" Raditz said worried looking at the girl next to him. 

"What should we do?" She asked with emptiness in her eyes. 

"Hey snap out of it! We will be fine. We just need to keep going!" He protested back at her. 

"Well well what do we have here?“ There was another voice, Raditz froze and turned around in fear. 

"A monkey and a human girl." The high pinched voice said. 

„Fuck…“

Bulma looked up into the sky to see him. There he was the monster that destroyed planet Vegetasi. She looked at him with fear and anger in her eyes. 

"Oh my I was wrong it wasn't just any human girl. No it's our prince’s made." 

He stood right in front of her, Raditz was pushed against a tree by the tail of the monster, which was a lot smaller than him. He was as tall a Bulma and looked different than the last time she meet him. 

He transformed.

"This is your home planet? How pathetic." The lizard said moving his hand around her throat, lifting Bulma up in the air. 

"L-Leave... Basta.." Raditz tried to say but the tail around his neck squeezed in tighter cutting his air off.

Bulma looked over to the tall man how struggled to breath. But she couldn't help. She was in the same position as Raditz. Her fingers around Freazer hand, trying to loosen his grip, trying to get out of the trouble she was in. 

No way he was way to strong. 

"Uncomfortable Princess?" He asked smirking at her with his dangerous eyes.

"Wh-what do... you want?" Bulma managed to say. 

"Oh from you nothing. But those monkeys have to pay for what they did. After I'm done with them, then I will probably take care of you." 

Bulma was afraid of him and how he talked. 

„Let them go!“ a voice familiar commanded.

It was Goku. 

Bulma moved her eyes to look at him and saw that he held something underneath his arms. The green alien was hanging in his arms not moving. Goku throws the lifeless body on the ground next to Freazer. 

"Or do you want to end up like him?" 

"Zarbon. That is a surprise I never thought a low class Sayjan could defeat him." The purple white alien said unimpressed. 

"Let them go!“ Goku repeated. 

Freazer looked at him with dangerous eyes. 

"So you want to be the next monkey that wants do die?" He smirked at Goku. 

The lizard let go of Raditz and dropped Bulma on the floor. Moving fast he attacked Gpku which blocked his punch. A shock wave formed and pushed with fighter apart. Not even seconds later without a break they kept attacking each other flying up in the air.

Bulma had some trouble getting back on her feet but she finally made it and ran over to Raditz. The tall Sayjan was kneeling on the floor, his hands pushing is upper body off the ground, he was catching his breath and coughing. 

"Are you all right?" 

"I guess so." He said weakly holding his trout. 

"Thank goodness." Bulma said relived. "Can you stand up we need to leave. Goku is taking care of the purple guy." 

"He has no chance. That stupid idiot." Raditz said weakly trying to push his body up back. 

"Who Goku?" 

„Yes. Freazer is way to strong for him." 

"Don't say that he is the only hope we can count on." 

"True." the Sayjan coughs out.

________________

The young Prince was the first on to woke up in the morning. He tried to stand up but there was some weight on his shoulder which held him down. Vegeta looked to the side and saw the little girl sleeping, leaning against his shoulder. He was mad, what was she thinking using him as her pillow. The prince of all Sayjans was no pulse toy to lean on.

„Girl.“ he said gently.

Nothing. Bulma didn’t moved. 

„Wake up!“ he commanded louder.   Still nothing. 

"You would do better letting her sleep.“ 

Vegeta looked up and saw the old man standing at the other end of the red couch. 

„Why that?“ he asked frowning. 

„Because she didn't slept for two days. Bulma was waiting for you to finally awake. But you slept for two day staring and she remained most of the time next to your bed.“ the old man explained.

„She did what?“ Vegeta looked down to the girl which was breathing calmly.

„She was really worried and kept an eye on you day and night. Then Bulma decided to repair your toy, she felt bad for you that it broke and wanted to help.“ the old man kept talking. 

„I see.“ 

_________________ 

Bulma and Raditz walked slowly trough the forest to get away from the danger. 

All of the sudden a pink shadow appeared in front of them. Raditz moved fast and moved Bulma with his strong arm behind him. 

"Dodoria." He growled at the pink monster. 

That just smiled back at them liking his lips. "Now it's your turn. The big one is already done." 

Bulma looked at him shocked. No way the chubby one defeated Nappa, that can't be true.

"You son of a bitch!“ Raditz yelled out and attacked. 

The pink guy tried to block Raditz but the Sayjan was acting like a wild creature and no one could stop his at the moment rage. 

They flew up in the air and left Bulma behind. 

The trees surrounded her. Bulma was all by her self what should she do? Where should she go. She wouldn't give up. The girl kept running until she reached an opening in the woods. It was not a good place to take a break and she knew that but her legs wouldn't carry her anymore. The exhausted girl fell down on her knees, crying. 

How could all of that just happened? Why? She was scared. 

Then she noticed something out of the corner of her eyes. A orange light was shining to her from out of her pocked. 

A dragon ball? The orb rolled out of the pocked up to her and remained next to her hand she was leaning on. 

That was it, the dragon balls would help her. Bulma could wish that monster away. She pulled all the seven balls out of the pocked, putting them together in a circle. Being together like that the balls started to glow orange and she could feel them pulsing. What should she do now so. Just tell the orbs what she would wish for? 

Let's try it. 

"Dragon balls my wish is to defeat the purple monsters Freazer and his companions which just arrived on earth!" She yelled at the balls. 

They were still laying on the floor shining at her but other than that, nothing seemed to happen. 

Was that it? No it can’t!

Bulma was right the orbs didn't granted her wish. Right in that moment the white alien with Goku wrapped in his tail appeared. He carried her friend like he was holding Raditz earlier. 

"Well look at that the dragon balls and all seven of them. All together for me to use." He landed down in front of Bulma and the orange orbs. 

Bulma looked up at him, tears in here eyes. This was the end Goku seemed to be defeated and Raditz was probably still fighting with the pink one. There was no way out of this mess. 

__________________

Bulma opened here eyes slowly a noise form outside woke the sleeping child. 

The blue haired girl walked over to the front door and opened it. Rubbing her tired eyes Bulma looked at the beach where the old man and Vegeta where doing something. 

„Good Morning Bulma.“ the old man cheered out waving at her.

Vegeta turned around and frowned as soon as he saw her. How nice of him to greet her like that.

„Good morning Master Roshi and Vegeta. What are you guys doing?“ 

„I'm teaching Vegeta some of my old tricks.“

Bulma looked at the old man in disbelieve. What would he know to teach him? Hopefully not how to look at those half naked girls in his weird magazined, that dirty old man. 

„Sounds interesting…“ she said unimpressed walking down to them. 

„You want to join?“ Roshi asked.

„You know I’m not up for your hobbies old man.“ Bulma said blushing waving her hand denying his offer. 

„Hey that is not nice. We are not doing what you think!“ the man yelled back at her disappointed how low she thought of him. 

Vegeta didn’t understood a word they where talking about. He growled and waited impatient for them to finish there chit chatting so they could continue with his training, until he could finally leave that damn planet. 

„If you don't mind I will go and dive a little bit. He is not going to tell me anything about him anyways anymore.“ Bulma sounded upset. 

„Sure.“ the old man said smiling at her.

Bulma pulled her dress off of her. Her swimsuit was already underneath it so she just had to jump into the water and get going. After she was gone Roshi looked over to Vegeta.

„My what did you do to her. I haven’t seen her so upset in a while.“ the old man noticed lifting up his white eyebrows.

„Me? I did nothing.“ The boy yelled out wondering about the girl.

„If you want we can take a break. She might show you where your spaceship is. If you try to be nicer.“ 

„What…?“ Vegeta’s black eyes looked at the old man. „She knows?“

„Why yes she was the one that saved you after all. Bulma pulled you out of the water more or less all by herself.“

„I though she was lying when she said that.“

„Oh no she was the one who wanted to rescue you. I would have left you down there.“ the man said taking his usual seat in his lounger underneath a palm tree. 

„Old man the training is not over!“ Vegeta protested. 

„Yes it is. As long as you don’t settle things with Bulma I will not teach you.“

„Tch.“ Vegeta growled looking at the man who took already one of his magazines and laughed naughty while flipping the pages. 

He took a deep breath to calm himself down so he wouldn't blow up the whole island. Then Vegeta took his shirt off and walked into the water to search for the girl. 

__________________

Freazer put his hand on her head pulling the girl back up on her feet. She looked at him with scared, hateful eyes.   
He smirked at her and formed a small pink ball in his other hand. Bulma closed her eyes. 

Next thing she could remember was her dropping back on the floor. 

Ouch. 

"Freazer keep you garbage to yourself!" Raditz yelled out. 

The blue eyes opened and the first thing she saw was Goku on the opposite side of her coughing and catching his breath. She turned to the left where Raditz was standing furious and beaten up. Bulma turned to her other side and saw Freazer being covered with the dead body of Dodoria. Raditz made it he defeated the pink chubby guy. 

Bulma smiled weakly at her friends. 

Two against one there was hope now. Goku and Raditz would be able to defeat the lizard. She was sure about it.

She looked at Goku to see how he was doing. 

What was that now? It looked like a pink laser beam cutting to the view of them. Furious, scared black eyes moved to the right, Goku looked at his brother. Bulma followed his gaze and saw it. 

Freazer shot Raditz. The tall man had a hole trough his chest and dropped to the floor. 

"RADITZ!" Bulma yelled out crying. 

Foot steps approached and Goku stood back on his feet to protect Bulma. He was furious and something in him changed. 

Crying. The blue haired girl turned to Goku's back and noticed a huge energy floating around the man. 

Yellow, or gold? But how? His hair changed colors. Goku's usually black hair was suddenly shining bright yellow. 

"You will pay for that Freazer!" His voice was low and dangerous. 

"Don't tell me you are also a legendary super Sayjan." Freazer didn't seemed to surprised about the man who transformed in front of him. "Interesting doesn't seemed to be that legendary after all." The lizard said before he started to attack Goku. 

The two men where shooting into the are throwing fists and legs at each other. Then they moved so fast that Bulma couldn't follow them anymore. 

"Raditz?" She asked scared looking at the body of her Sayjan friend which was not moving. 

"Stupid dragon balls why won't you work!?" The girl said sobbing. 

Tears dropped to the ground and moisten the dry grass underneath her. 

____________________

There she was. 

By the time he spent looking for the spoiled bart, he would have been able to find the space pot all by himself. 

He approached her and touched her shoulder. The girl freaked out by his touch, turned around and tried to hit him, but he was faster moving out of the way so her punch went trough the water. 

She looked at him confused wondering what he was doing down here. 

Vegeta looked at her and symbolised a circle with his finger trying to tell the girl to show him where his space pot was. 

Bulma was not stupid, she immediately understood what he wanted but she didn't wanted to tell him. The girl crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head to the side lifting up her nose denying him an answer. 

Vegeta looked angry at her and builded firsts with is hands. 

How dare her act like that. 

Bulma knew what she did. It was easy to make him mad, too easy. Maybe she could make a deal with him. She turned back to him and smiled pointing with her finger up. 

He smiled mischievous and swam closer to her. Vegeta took the girl in his arms like a bride and moved super fast up to the surface. Bulma was scared, she wrapped her arms around his neck as they were shooting through the water. She closed here eyes. 

„What's wrong I though you wanted up?“ Vegeta asked laughing.

He is laughing!? She never heard that before.

She opened her eyes thinking they would be still in the water. As she looked around, the girl noticed that they where actually floating in the air some feet above the water. 

„How cool you can fly.“ Bulma cheered looking back at Vegeta. 

„That is easy.“ he said dry. 

„Well I have never heard of somebody who could actually fly.“ Bulma noticed trying to think at someone she knew who could fly but there was nobody. 

„So you can’t fly?“ 

„N…AAHHH!!!“ she yelled as loud as she could after he left go of her. 

Vegeta dropped the girl out of the air back into the ocean. 

With a splash the girl landed in the water. Vegeta was slowly flying back close to the surface looking down into the ocean at the spot that was forming waves where he dropped Bulma. 

Half a minute later she came back out out the water yelling furious at the boy which was just smiling at her. 

„How dare you Vegeta!“ 

„Well you did’t wanted to show me my ship so I had to try other ways.“

„You are such an ass.“

„You got a dirty mouth for a four year old.“

„Now I will never ever show you where you spaceship is.“ she said pointing out her tongue hat him. 

____________________

Another try. 

"Please grant my wish!" 

Nothing happened. Bulma throw a fist on the floor. Again and again until her knuckles started to bleed. 

"Come on work you..." she couldn't finish yelling at the shiny orbs. 

Goku dropped with a loud noise on the ground. He changed back to normal, no more bright yellow hair and no more glowing around him. The impact caused the floor around Goku to build a big hole. 

Bulma turned to him starring at the unconscious boy. 

Bulma could not move. 

When Goku was there where would Freazer be? 

"Looking for me?" 

Bulma was back to her feet in seconds looking at Freazer who landed a couple of feet away from her. Goku left some marks on him, even cut his tail off, but there he was still standing, not laying on the floor unconscious like her Sayjan friend. 

"It's over girl. Give me the dragon balls and I might have mercy with you." 

He wanted the dragon balls, was that the whole reason why he attached them? 

Just because of these stupid orbs which aren't working? 

Did he even know that? 

She looked down at the balls. 

"No." she whispered. 

"Excuse me?" 

"I said NO!" She yelled out at him. Even if they wouldn't work for her, she couldn't let him have them. 

"You bitch!“ He growled walking towards her. 

Bulma bend back down at tried one more time. She knew even if she would give them to him, as soon as he would notice that the aren't working he would kill her anyways. Her last chance was to try one more time and get her wish. 

"I will end our like I ended the life of your monkey prince." Freazer said in a low dangerous voice. 

Bulma stopped. 

He what? No that can't be! 

_____________________

Bulma was angry at herself. 

She actually meant what she said as she told Vegeta that there was no way she would show him where his space pot was. 

But there they where, floating in the water over his white space pot looking down at it thinking how they would get it back up. 

After he dropped her in the water the girl got cut by a coral on her foot. Bulma never noticed that but all the distraction. Although there was something in the water who noticed. The smell of her blood caught the attention form a big shark which was swimming trough the water. 

Bulma looked up at Vegeta as his face changed form laughing at her to a very serious looking one. Before she realised what happened the boy dove down in the water, right behind her. Bulma turned and put her head under water to see what he was doing. 

Her heart was pounding in her chest as she was it. The shark underneath the water was huge and could easily eat Vegeta and her in one big bit. 

He protected her. 

The body moved his hands to his side and formed a shining ball between his fingers. After the ball grew into a tennis ball shape Vegeta twisted his upper body and shoot it right at the big fish. 

The fish was defeated. Floating on the surface with his belly looking up. 

„Wow.“ Bulma said with big eyes looking at the huge dead shark.

„That was easy no threat at all.“ Vegeta said dry swimming next to her. 

„That is all your fault.“ Bulma noticed turning around to the boy.

„Why my fault?“ 

„If you wouldn’t had dropped me, I wouldn’t had cut my food. So without the cut and the blood the shark would have never attacked me. So it is you fault.“ Bulma said looking at him with her big blue eyes frowning. 

„Tch.“ Vegeta turned to the side, pissed. 

Bulma smiled gently and moved closer to him. 

A kiss? 

The small girl kissed him on the cheek.

„Thanks. Come on I show you where you space pot is.“ her soft voice said before she dived back down in the water. 

________________

"I don't believe you!“ She said crying looking at Freazer who held a pink energy ball in his hand standing just inches away from her. 

He smirked dangerously down to her. "Believe it princess. It was a pleasure to end his live together with the planet." 

"...No"

"Ha I love it. How does it feel to loose everything? I felt the same way when these Sayjans destroyed my planet. Funny isn't it. I had my revenge and now I even got an extra price on top of it." He bend down to her picking up a dragon ball and build himself back up holding the orb in one hand. "Doesn't look like you know how to use them. You know what, I feel mercy full right know so I show you how they work before I end you pathetic live princess." 

The energy ball in his hand disappeared and he dropped the orange orb back on the grass to the other ones. 

"Hear me Shenron! Come and grant my wish!“ After the words rolled down over his lips the balls actually did something this time. 

They started to shine bright and a white beam came out of them shooting right into the sky, which turned black. Bulma looked up to the sky and couldn't believe what she saw. 

A giant green dragon was over them looking down to them with big red eyes. 

"Finally." Freazer said looking up at the monster which seemed to came out of the balls. 

"What is it that you wish for?" The gigantic dragon asked. 

"Greetings Shenron." Freazer said looking up. 

Oh wow so they do work. That is my chance! 

"Shenron! I wish that you destroy him, please!" Bulma yelled out to the dragon standing tall on her feet pointing to the lizard before Freazer could tell him what he wished for. 

"You bitch!" He yelled out angry looking at her and back at the dragon hoping that he didn't heard the girl. 

The eyes of the dragon stared to glow red after Bulma mentions her wish. 

„No. I can't." 

„Ha!“ Freazer laughed. 

His hand pointing at the girl and he formed another energy ball at the tip of his index finger. 

"It's over princess." He said dangerously. 

Bulma saw his movements. It was over now she would die for sure there was no one left to protect her. Not even the huge dragon was able to defeat the alien. 

She didn't feared anymore. Her time was there. Maybe she would meet him were she would go. Yes she was certain of it. With her last happy thought she face the lizard. 

"Look at you all fearless." 

He shot it. The pink ki ball left his finger and flew like a bullet right towards Bulma. 

"No Bulma!" Goku yelled out who came back to himself seeing the lizard shooting at her. 

That was it, her live was over. She was young but with everything that happened this year Bulma should have been dead a long time ago. 

A human who was kind napped to another planet. Suppose to marry one of the most dangerous beings in the universe. Which she was fighting with every single second. The fact that there planet blew up. That she realised he actually had feelings for her and she for him. Or that she finished her quest in collecting the dragon balls, who couldn't grant her any wish after all. It was a short live but she probably saw more in it than any other human. She felt happy about it. 

Tears rushing down her eyes as she wanted to look at the white lizard probably smirking at her, proud about himself. 

But what was that he was gone and the pinkish ball wasn't in front of her anymore. 

Someone was between them. 

Bulma looked at a persons back which was glowing golden. There was an explosion next to her. The ki ball from the lizard changed his direction and flew in the woods. 

The person between her and Freazer was wearing a foreign uniform. All black and a different body amor than the Sayjans. A white puffy collar was around his neck. The only thing that seemed to be familiar to her was the shape of the fighters hair. The collar was different. It was blond like Goku's earlier’, but she knew the shape of it. 

"V-Vegeta?" 

"Don't you dare hurt my women!" The fighter growled at Freazer.


	14. Chapter 14

„B-But that is impossible how did you survived!?" 

„That is none of your business. You piece of shit!“ the Sayjan Prince growled.

After he said that the blond haired man jumped froward and attacked the lizard. Freazer had trouble to block his attack and got slammed back into the woods. Vegeta didn't gave him any chance to catch his breath, he flew right after him and kept attacking the enemy. 

Bulma starred at the hole between the trees where they flew off. Now and then she heard explosions above her head but as soon as she looked up there was nothing to see. 

During that time Goku managed it to climb, with his sore body, out of the hole. Just when he reached the top of it Bulma noticed his movements and looked over to him. 

„Are you all right?“ Goku asked yelling with a weak smile.

Tears rolling down her cheeks as she looked at the beaten up guy, after everything that just happened he still was able to smile at her. Tried to cheer her up. Even if it looked rather bad for them. 

Bulma turned and started to walk over to him. Suddenly his gaze changed and he looked with furious eyes at her.

„Stop don’t move!“ Goku yelled at her. 

In that moment Vegeta dropped out of the sky onto the grass covered ground between them. 

„Fuck!“ Vegeta growled, spitting out some blood. He pushed him self back up and flew at the direction he came from to strike back. 

She was frozen to the ground not able to move any more. Lucky for her Goku wasn’t. The tall Sayjan stood right before her and touched her shoulders gently. 

„Come on lets move to the side so nothing will happen to us.“ he said with a calm voice.

They did as he said and stood together under a huge tree. 

„How do you feel? Did he hurt you?“ worried balck eyes scanned the girl.

„No…I’m good.“ she said weak still trying to fight back her tears which wouldn't stopped running. 

„What a relive. I had no idea what would have happened to you if Vegeta hadn't showed up. I was not strong enough to protect you. Sorry.“ Gokue said rubbing the back of his neck.

„What no. You don’t need to be sorry. It’s not your fault you did everything you could he is just way to strong.“ Bulma looked at him with strong blue eyes.

„Let’s hope the price can handle him.“ said the Sayjan turning to the sky.

„…Yes“ Bulma said looking up into the sky after she heard another explosion over her head. 

What should they do? They needed to help in some way. The dragon was still there and so they could wish for something, but even the dragon couldn’t defeat Freazer. So how should he be helpful? Bulma had to think about a way they could use there wish in a smart way to help Vegeta defeat that lizard. 

„Goku what if you and Vegeta would fight together to defeat him.“ Bulma mumbled so that Goku had trouble understanding his friend. 

„Me and Vegeta working together? Sayjan’s don’t work together especially not the Prince.“ Goku explained to her. 

„Well I guess he needs to. So he can win.“ Bulma said looking furious at Goku. 

„I don’t even understand why you think of that. There is no way that I can still fight. I'm to weak, I used all my energy.“ Goku explained.

„But I know a way to bring back all your energy, like that.“ she said while snipping her fingers. 

„I can't follow you anymore.“ Goku tilted his head confused.

„You see there.“ she pointed at the dragon balls and at Shenron still floating over them. „We just wish that your ki will be fully restored so you can help Vegeta.“

„Now I get it, but still that is not an option.“ Goku refused. 

„But that is the only way. How can you just be so stubborn!?“ 

Another loud sound approached and right after that a body dropped out of the sky causing a big durst cloud to cover up the whole area. Bulma looked scared at Goku to figure out what was going on. The man next to her which starred into the sky now and then while they were talking, seemed to be able to see what was going on the entire time. His face was serious and he grinned his teeth. Bulma looked scared back at the big dust cloud focusing on the point where the body dropped, so she would be able to recognise some shapes. She couldn’t the body on the ground was not moving back up. It seemed like who ever was laying there, on the ground, was defeated. 

„Don’t tell me it’s him.“ Bulma asked looking back at the serious face of Goku. 

The tall Sayjan was starring into the dust. 

„Son-kun!“

Nothing. 

„No.“ Bulma dropped on her knees and started crying. Bend down over her knees covering her face with her hands. 

The durst drifted away so that Goku was able to see now what was going on. Vegeta was floating over the hole on the ground, where he send the lizard with a ki blast down in the dirt, he defeated him at last. Goku smiled at the Prince which turned his gaze weakly over to them. Bulma was still kneeling on the ground crying while Goku stood next to her looking like crap himself.

Vegeta had to take in some hard punches here and there and was more than exhausted. He turned back into his regular form and set his feet back on the ground to remain on the opposite site of the other two. 

„Stop crying woman.“ he said with a weak but harsh voice. 

Bulma’s breath and heart stopped as she heard his voice. Was she dreaming? She looked up with wet eyes to see him standing there, black hair and ripped clothes, looking down at her. Bulma looked over to Goku with wide eyes to make sure that she was not dreaming all of that, he just smiled back at her and nodded. Her head turned back to Vegeta. He did it, he defeated Freazer. 

Bulma stood back up on her feet and throw herself around Vegeta's neck. Sobbing against his collarbone the girl pressed her body even tighter on the Sayjan Prince, still afraid that all of that wasn’t real. That one blushed and looked at Goku with a confused look. 

„What did you guys do to her on earth?“ he moved his lips and whispered over to the other man. 

Goku just pulled up his shoulders, not knowing what he was talking about. 

„That's enough let go now.“ Vegeta commanded pushing the girl gently away form him.

Bulma let go of the Sayjan and looked at him with wet eyes. Vegeta blushed even more seeing the woman with her big blue eyes and red cheeks, looking up at him frowning.  
Vegeta turned away and looked up to Shenron. He walked towards him and started mumbling something, neither Goku or Bulma understood. 

„What are you doing?“ Bulma said wiping her tears away, following them Prince’ steps. 

Goku followed them slowly. 

„Making a wish of cause.“ he answered not turning back around to her. 

„What no! I collected them. I get the wish!“ Bulma protested behind him.

Vegeta just let his usual hmpf out and kept going, starring to the dragon to tell him his wish. 

„Stop ignoring me!“ she yelled out behind him in a broken voice. 

In a flash he was before her. Bulma took some steps back a looked at him with wide eyes, Vegeta looked down at her.

„What is you wish woman?“ he asked her in a deep voice.

Her lips separated so she could talk to him and tell him her wish but as she thought about it there was not really anything that would be important to wish for. Bulma knew that he would probably wish to restore his planet and people, which was a fine. 

Her wish would be selfish, if she would us it right now in this moment. Bulma wasn’t even sure what she should wish for. The girl that had always a plan, didn’t had one. She knew what she wanted to wish for when she was about to start her journey but now, that wish wouldn’t make any sense anymore. 

Even if she would wish for her dream boy to appear, there was now way that he could take her away for him. The one that almost single handed killed one of the most dangerous creatures in the galaxy. No there was no human on earth that had a chance against him. 

Did she even wanted that? 

After all he protected her from him and told not to touch his woman so technically he would alway protect her and keep her save. 

Bulma looked at him and smiled gently. 

„Nothing, it's fine.“

Vegeta ached a brow and turned back to his business. As he stood underneath the dragon to tell him his wish Bulma starred at him with her blue eyes. 

What was that feeling, did she actually fell in love. Was she in love with him. Her heart was throbbing, her cheeks gown red and she couldn’t get that smile out of her face. Goku stood right next to her looking down at her. 

„Happy?“ he asked her smiling 

„What!?“ Bulma jumped to the side. She didn’t even noticed him standing right next to her. 

„Well that every thing is over. That we are save and especially that Vegeta never died.“ Goku said smiling pointing to Vegeta who was still talking to the dragon. 

„Eh… I have no idea what you are talking about.“ Bulma lied. 

„Sure.“ he said starting to walk to the prince.   
 „Wait!“ Bulma yelled and followed close to his heels. 

As the two were next to Vegeta and looked at the huge dragon in the sky Vegeta already told him his wish. The eyes of the dragon started glowing in a red color and something was happening but you couldn't tell what was going on.

„So what did you wish for Vegeta?“ Goku asked crossing his arms behind his head. 

„To restore our home planet of cause, you idiot.“ Vegeta answered already irritated by the tall Sayjan and his ignorance. 

„Yes that's right. Wow that the dragon is really able to do that, sure impressive.“ Goku said smiling looking up to the green monster. 

„All done you Planet is fully restore to the time before Freazer attacked it.“ a deep voice said coming from the dragon. 

„Great.“ Bulma and Goku cheered while Vegeta just looked bored. 

„What is you last wish?“ Shenron asked.

„Our last wish?“ Bulma asked looking confused up to the dragon.

„Yes usually you have three wishes. You used two of the so what would be the last one.“ 

„What do you mean we used two?“ Bulma asked looking confused to the giant dragon.

„You used the first wish. You asked me to destroy Freazer but I’m not allowed to end somebody’s live so I brought the one back on earth who was able to do it.“ Shenron explained.

„You mean you brought Vegeta back here.“ Bulma looked over to the Prince.

„Yes that is right.“ the dragon replied.

„How?“ 

„I took him from the planet he was on to bring him to earth, of cause with his permission. But when he heard what was going on, he accepted and I was able to transfer him over.“ he explained.

„I see.“ Bulma said still looking at Vegeta. 

The Sayjan just stood there, his arms crossed over his chest waiting until they stopped talking to they could get there last wish.

„You last wish. I was already present way to long.“ Shenron said annoyed.

„Restore all the Sayjan lives that where ended by the lizard and his man.“ Vegeta finally said looking up to the dragon.

„As you wish.“ Shenron growled.

The eyes of the dragon were glowing red again. After they returned to there usual not glowing red color, the dragon started to glow yellow and got sucked in back to the balls which where floating in the air. They spread out in all ways of the sky and flew away. 

„Did it worked?“ Bulma asked still looking into the sky that turned back to a light blue shape.

„Turn around.“ Vegeta said dry looking at Raditz which was getting the dust off of his body and amor. 

„Raditz!“ Bulma cheered running towards the Sayjan jumping into his arms. Vegeta looked with dangerous eyes at the other Sayjan, returning Bulma's hug just for a second after he felt the looks from the prince on him. 

Raditz pushed her gently away from him and laughed nervous. While all that happened Nappa returned back out of the woods and flew over to them. 

„Nappa you are back alive too.“ Bulma smiled happy at him. 

„Of cause what else did you suspected.“ he said messing up her hair.

What the fuck was going on? Why did everyone, accept of him, had such a good relationship to the woman. What the hell happened as he was half dead in the universe risking bis butt for these unthankful bastards. 

Vegeta was mad. The prince turned on his heels. 

„Lets go.“ he commanded just before he blasted off in the sky. 

„Wow he isn’t even here for a day and is already pissed.“ Nappa noticed as he took of after him. 

„True.“ Raditz said shaking his head flowing them. 

„He's never giving you any break?“ Bulma breather out heavy. 

„No. Never.“ Goku smiled at her. He was just about to pick her up on his shoulder to fly with her after the other ones, which already turned into small black dots on the blue sky. 

Bulma lived her hand to Goku. 

„No I’m not coming with you guys. And you shouldn’t follow him either. Go and see how Chichi is doing, I bet she is worried.“ Bulma smiled at Goku.

„But we will get in trouble.“

„As if that would stop you. Just see it as a command form the princess. Vegeta will sooner or later notice that we are missing.“ Bulma stuck her tongue out. „I bet he will check for me first. So go and see Chichi. I cover you.“ Bulma said giving Goku a gently push into the right direction. 

„As you command Princess.“ Goku said laughing floating into the air flying in the other direction as Vegeta and the other Sayjan's did.

So girl what are you going to do now? Just wait until he comes back? Oh hell no.

It didn’t took Vegeta to long to noticed that Kakarot and the woman weren't behind them. He learned to track power levels like Kakarot too. Master Roshi taught him while he spent time with them as child. 

„Tch.“ he growled. 

„What’s worng?“ Nappa asked confused. Without any scouter Nappa and Raditz had no clue what was going n around them.

„Nothing. You two return to planet Vegetasi and explain what happened. And sent a space pot back here on earth I will need one.“ he commanded to the two other Sayjan's as he stopped his movement and remained floating in the sky. 

„As you command Sir.“ 

The men changed there way and headed east. 

„So they split up.“ Vegeta mumbled to himself. 

________________________

It took a lot of room at the beach. The capsule in front of them was actually bigger that it looked underneath the surface. 

The small boy pulled it out of the water all by himself without any help form the humans who stood around it. 

„Looks like it is still working.“ the boy said eyeballing his ride to get home.

„How do you know? For me it doesn’t looks like it would work at all.“ Bulma said looking at the white ball with a slightly tilted head to the side.

„Maybe you should look again.“ Vegeta said while he pressed a button in the white pot. 

There was a humming sound coming from the ship and then all the lights on the panel stared glowing and flashing. 

„Wow. I would do everything to fly that thing.“ Bulma said with big eyes looking at the spaceship. 

„Ha.“ Vegeta stared to laugh. „Never.“ he said then dry and serious. 

Bulma frowned. 

„Good, ready to leave.“ Vegeta said after he came back out of the house. He changed back into his old ripped Sayjan amor.

„Why did you changed back into these ripped clothes?“ Bulma wanted to know.

„I can’t return back home in human clothes.“ Vegeta said as it was natural to put ripped clothes back on.

„Why?“ 

„Isn't that obvious?“ Vegeta asked confused.

„No it’s not Vegeta!“ Roshi interfered with a pushing voice. 

Vegeta pulled his eye brows up and looked form Roshi back at Bulma and then back from Bulma to Roshi. Then he pulled them together and tiled his head slightly to the side. She didn’t know. The small girl had no idea that there was a war going on on her planet. 

Vegeta shock his head and walked passed them. Before he stepped into his transportation device her turned around and held his hand out. 

„My scouter.“ he said dry. 

„Oh I though you would forget about that.“ Bulma said disappointed pulling the device out form behind her back. 

„Trust me I never forget.“ the boy said as he traded the scouter in her hand for a round metal plate, which was now laying in her small hand. 

„What is that?“ Bulma said looking at the medal.

„Something you can keep.“ he said as he sat down in the spaceship and closed the door. 

A loud sound came from the small space pot and not seconds later it flew up in the sky leaving the planet behind. 

Bulma closed her hand around his present and ran as far as she could after the pot but on the small island wasn’t to much room and the wind that came from the spaceship didn't helped her at all. The palm trees around her where shaking and waving wildly form side to side as she looked after him. 

„Bulma watch out!“ 

________________________

 

There she was he found her. 

That was odd how did she came that far in such an short amount of time. Vegeta wondered as he set food on a big garden, surrounding and even bigger yellowish round house. Where was he? Vegeta haven’t seen this place before. But there was no mistaken she must he here. 

„My hello who are you?“ Vegeta heard a feminine voice next to him. 

He turned and saw a blond middle aged woman next to him looking at him smiling. 

„Me?“ 

„Such a handsome young man. Are you looking for someone special?“ the lady asked him smiling. 

„Bulma.“ he said looking at the blond woman not thinking she would know her but something about her seemed familiar. 

„My Bulma? My daughter. She just returned from her journey she should be in her room. It’s upstairs to your left.“ the mother of Bulma answered smiling pointing to the front door. 

Vegeta looked at her and flowed the movements of her hand to the door.

„Go ahead don’t be shy. Bulma will love to have a handsome guest like you.“ the woman said laughing. 

Vegeta mumbled something but did as she told him and went inside the house. Confused by the lady which just left a stranger into her house and even showed him the way to her daughter room. Such a strange woman. 

After the Sayjan went into the house he almost tripped over a black cat running between his feet. He picked the cat up buy his neck and was just about to pulverise the critter as he heard a voice calling out of someone. The ki ball in is hand disappeared and he saw a little man coming around the corner. Vegeta saw the man before, but where? He couldn’t remember. 

„Welcome stranger what brings you here?“ the older man asked him.

„Bulma.“ he reaped himself. 

„Oh my daughter. Bulma is on a journey to find something. I’m not sure if she returned jet.“ the old man noticed. 

Vegeta turned to him so he could face him. „The lady outside told me she would be in her room.“  „Oh really well then I guess she returned. You know were to find her then.“ the old man with the mustachio said smiling at him. „Wait a second.“

„Yes?“ Vegeta tensed for no reason. 

„You found my cat!“ the old mach cheered and took the black fur ball out of his hands. 

„I almost tripped over her.“ Vegeta growled.

„Yes that is how she welcomes people.“

That is rather stupid. 

„Well nice to meet you but I really need to go now maybe we will see us later again. Bye.“ the old man said before he and the cat left around the next corner. 

„Tch.“

Vegeta walked up the stairs and stood in another hallway which looked exactly like the other one he was in downstairs. 

Although everything looked alike he had not trouble in finding her, then her scent was all over the place. The hallway was smelling like her and the further down he went, the stronger it got. At the end of the hallway were two doors one on the right and one on the left side, both doors had the same strong scent of her. 

Which on should he choose? 

Left or right?

The door opened and he stepped inside. Vegeta found her bedroom. He pulled the door shut behind him and looked around in the room. It was a lot smaller than his room but looked cozy. He looked right out of a big window. Next to him on the left was a big bed and in the middle of the room were some couches and a small table. There were pictures on the wall from her as a child and some from the summer she spent on Roshi’s island. Pictures form her with some girls and even with boys, he actually didn't wanted to know but now that he saw her on pictures with other boys smiling on them and actually really looking happy, he felt like he wanted to find these men an kill them right this instant. 

There was just one piece that seemed not to fit in her tidy and accurate designed room. It was a little round medal which was pinned onto the wall. The medal looked old as if she took it around with her everywhere. Vegeta stepped closer to the metal piece to take a closer look. He was right, it was his neckless charm he left her as a child. 

His father yelled at him for hours that he lost it and even punished him there for he lost an important piece of Sayjan history. But for him it was just a piece of metal that bothered him while was was fighting. Also he didn’t hand anything else to give to her. He moved his fingers over the jewellery.

„Vegeta!?“ Bulma’s voice startled him, so he accidentally ripped the piece off of the wall.


	15. I like you

The red planet was right in front of him as he finally returned back home. 

The white space pot flew into the atmosphere of the planet. A couple of minutes later it docked on to the drop off station on the planet next to a huge white palest. 

Vegeta pressed a button and with a loud hissing sound the capsule opened the door. 

His small hands reached out for the whole of the capsule to pull himself up and out of it. 

He stepped out and stood in front of a whole bunch of people. With a grouchy face he looked at the adult men. 

„Welcome back Prince.“ one of the adults greeted him bowing down.

„Tch.“ was all he had to answer to him.

„Son you are finally back. What happened? Where have you been? You should have arrived days ago.“ a deep voice approached from behind the other men. 

The voice came form Vegeta’s father. The king walked up to his son while the other Sayjan’s made room for him. 

„The stupid space pot broke down and landed in the ocean of earth.“ Vegeta mumbled dry so the other men had problems to understand him. 

„Anyways I want the piece of shit repaired!“ Vegeta commanded walking pass by his father and the other ones. 

He wouldn’t tell his father that he actually had contact with humans with all these low class persons around them. 

The young prince went from over the docks straight to his room. No without his father which followed him. He knew his son and because of that there was definitely more about him having a delay than a broken ship.

 

______________________

Weak small eyes opened slowly. 

Bulma’s head was hurting a lot. What happened where was she? The weak girl pushed herself up in bed and looked around. The room was familiar but something felt different. 

„Oh good you are awake.“ 

The old man stood underneath the door rim with an ice pack in his hand. 

„Matser Roshi?“ the weak girl asked confused looking at him with her hand on her head, holing the spot that hurt a lot. 

„I was really worried about you.“ Roshi said approaching the bed. 

„What happened?“ the small girl asked weak.

„You can’t remember?“ 

The girl shook her head slowly from side to side. 

„You got hit buy a coconut from one of my palm trees. The wind was to strong and blew one down.“ he explained to her handing her the pack of ice for her head. 

„Oh. But what was I doing outside when there was a storm?“ Bulma asked confused taking the ice pack and placing it on her head.

„What do you mean a storm?“ 

„Well you said I got this because of the strong wind. The wind of a storm right?“ she explained wondering about the old man, was he forgetting whats he was saying already. She never thought he was that old.

The man with the big sunglasses looked at her with his white brows pulled of on his forehead. Could she maybe lost her memory?

„Bulma tell me what is the last thing you can remember?“ he asked her with a concerned sound of voice.

„The last thing I remember is that my parents told me to spent the summer with you to get out of the house.“

I see so they didn’t even told her the reason why she was here. Then I better keep quite and let her forget about what happened for the last couple of days. Seemed to be better for her if she does’t know about the Sayjan’s. Maybe that’s why she wasn’t scared from Vegeta. 

„Yes that sound about right.“

Bulma tilted her head to the side. „You are confusing. Ow my head hurts.“ she said putting her hand back on her head. 

„Don't worry. You rest okay.“ The old man said while he left the room and closed the door behind him, leaving the girl alone giving her some quiet time. 

Bulma moved around in her bed to find a comfortable stop. 

Ow! What was that there was something underneath her elbow. 

The girl looked down and saw something like a neckless with a round metal piece on it. Bulma picked it up an d looked at it with her blue eyes. It was really beautiful. It had a round shape and in the middle was a blue rock in it. She never saw that kind of rock before. Around the rock were patterns of a star engraved. A smile was moving up here cheeks as she looked at it. For some reason the jewellery made her feel happy. Bulma placed it around her neck rolled over and fell asleep.

____________________

„Son I want some explanations!“ Vegeta’s Father commanded as they entered the room and closed the door behind them. 

„What do you want to hear? That the machine broke down and that a girl rescued my life so I wouldn’t drown while I was unconscious. Yes that sounds just like acting like a real prince.“ Vegeta grouched at his father pulling off his amor. 

„Wait a minute. A girl rescued you?“ The king looked at his sone with big eyes.

„Yes a tiny human girl.“ Vegeta repaid himself. 

„But why would a human care? I mean after all we attacked them.“   „I have no idea. It seemed like she had no idea who I was.“ Vegeta said pulling up his shoulder shaking his head.

„Interesting.“ the king said in thoughts.

„More annoying than interesting.“ the kid grouched.

„Actually no. You have any idea why we stopped to attack the humans?“ 

„Why should I know, you are the king.“

„Well my son we stopped because they could be useful for us.“

„What do you mean by that?“ Vegeta looked at his father with confused eyes.

„You see the species of the human is very close to our species. That means we could actually use them for…“ the kind stared but got interrupted.

„Stop right there! I don't want to know anything about that. I think that is a stupid idea. Why should we do that?“

„You see the men on this planet are the majority. That means we don’t have enough females for every men. Which is not good than we, of course, want to expand our race.“

„Well I get your point. But which Sayjan would be so stupid to to that. I mean for what?“

„True they need to see that it will actually be a good idea.“

Vegeta heard enough he took his shoes and gloves off and kept walking through his room while his father was in thoughts. 

„I know.“ he suddenly yelled which freaked out Vegeta who got now really irritable. 

„You have to be the first one.“

„The first one for what?“

„To take a human girl as a wife. Well your first one after that you can still have another one.“ the older man in the room explained. 

„Like hell I am.“ Vegeta refused furious. 

„Oh yes you are. My son you are the first Sayjan that actually had contact with the female species of earth so you already know how to handle them. After all you spent like what, 4 days or so with her. That is more than enough.“ his father said to him not paying any attention to his angry son, he was to disgraced by his great idea. 

The king walked up to his son and put his hands on his shoulders. 

„Tell me son what was her name and how did she looked?“

„As if I would tell you that. If you don’t know who she is you can't force me to marry anyone.“ Vegeta said dry felling relived that his dad had no idea who she was. 

„As stubborn as ever. Well good thing you had you scouter with you.“ The king said pulling the blue and white device off of Vegeta's ear. 

„On here should be everything we need to find the girl and set everything up. By the way where is the amulet from you great grand father?“ The tall man asked looking at Vegeta's neck.  
 „I lost that piece of junk.“ Vegeta replied angry. 

„Oh you little shit.“ the king said angry and punched his son in the gut. 

The child dropped on the floor and ship out some saliva. 

Fuck… 

The king won and Vegeta was defeated and left alone in his room.

___________________

 

„What the hell wo…“ he turned around and saw the girl just wrapped into a white fluffy towel. Her blue bangs wet from the water and her face flushed, probably because she used way to hot water, again. 

„How did you get in here?“ she asked annoyed, walking closer to him. 

Vegeta was eyeballing her as she approached to him. She looked good. Her skin was slightly colored and she gained the weight she lost on his planet the last week she spent on it. He closed his hands to hide the medal in it. 

„What do you got there?“ she asked trying to look at his hands hiding behind his back. 

„Nothing.“ he lied.

„BS! Show me!“ Bulma said pushing as she touched his arm. 

The strong man looked down at the half naked woman. Bulma noticed his eyes on her and moved backwards embarrassed, Bulma forgot for a second that she was wearing almost nothing. He grinned at her while her cheeks grow even more red and he stepped closer to her. 

"So tell me woman why didn't you and Kakarot followed us?" He said with a low voice stepping closer to her. 

"Have you seen him? Son-kun needed a break, so I gave him one." Bulma said confident, but all that went away was he stood right there putting his hand on her jar bone, there was something cold in his hand. 

Bulma twitches by his gently, cold touch. 

"Jumpy?" He asked in a low voice pulling the girl closer, with the other hand he placed on her hip. 

Bulma moved her eyes to the object in Vegeta's hand. It was cold and round. Her hand gently touched his and Bulma looked at him from underneath blue lashes. Vegeta watched her with his dark eyes. The girls other hand slipped underneath his hand and pulled the metal thing away. 

Bulma turned quickly to get out of his gip. 

She made it and walked some steps past him back to the wall. Something felt weird. Bulma looked at the metal piece, it was suddenly a lot colder in her room. 

"Hey that is my medal!“ Bulma noticed turning back to Vegeta to show him to object in her hand. The prince starred back at her with big eyes. 

"What?" Bulma said annoyed by his look.

Just now she saw her white towel in his left hand. The hand he placed earlier on her waist. Bulma turned red and looked down at her. She was completely undressed. 

"Ah! Turn around!" She yelled embarrassed trying to cover her parts with her hands. The jewellery in her hand touched her skin. Cold, her skin prickled. She dropped it in surprise and took some steps back, as far as she could, he was slowly walking back to her. Bulma suddenly stopped as she touched the wall behind her. 

He grinned, the towel behind him on the floor. He bend down to pick the piece up from the floor and continued walking towards her. 

"No..." Bulma whispered as he came closer. 

"Where did you got the jewellery from?" He asked trapping the girl on the wall with his strong arm, leaning against it. Holding the round piece in his other hand. 

„…“

„So?" He asked bending down to her slowly, his voice deep.

Bulma turned her head to the side blushing. „I-I'm not quite sure. You seen when I was young I lost a part of my memory. I just can't remember a summer and I guess that is were I got the medal from. It's one of my biggest treasures." 

He pulled away. 

"You don't remember?" his eyes angry and confused.

Really that was the only thing he left her and he got into so much trouble because of that piece of junk and now she couldn't even remember it anymore. 

"Tch." 

Vegeta's hands moved from the wall and he turned on his heels to leave. Bulma noticed that he was mad or upset but right now she was more relived that he left her alone. 

A cold shiver went down her spine when his steps got closer to her door. Would he leave? No she didn't wanted him to leave, he just returned. Bulma picked up the towel and wrapped it around her body to cover up, then she followed him. 

"Wait!" She said a little bit louder as she wanted. 

Vegeta stoped but didn't turned around. 

"Where are you going?" 

He didn't replied. 

"Are you going back?" 

Again no reply from the man. 

"I'm talking to you stop ignoring..." Bulma couldn't finished. 

Vegeta moved so fast standing before her tilting her head up with his fingers underneath her chin his eyes black and dangerous, he was pissed and not in the mood for questions and talking. 

"Ignoring you!? I'm not! I can’t! But it looks like you have no problems in forgetting, so just let it be. Be happy that you are back on your damn planet and leave me the fuck alone woman!“ 

Bulma's lips separated she wanted to say something. 

Why was Vegeta all of the sudden so upset. Did she forget something important? Did she does something wrong?

„You really can't remember, can you?“ Vegeta asked still mad.

„…“ Bulma looked at there floor with sad eyes.

„Nevermind.“ the man took a deep breath in to calm himself down. 

„Tell me at least. It seemed to bother you that I forgot something.“ her eyes starred furious back.

„Tch.“ Vegeta just growled and let go of her. 

Vegeta turned on his heels to leave her room and that planet behind him maybe just forget too. After all he still thinks that marrying her is not a good idea. Just the fact that she was unhappy driving him nuts he wanted her to be happy. That was the first thing he wanted for the cute little girl after he returned to the planet as a child. Marrying an alien wouldn't be anything good for her. It would be dangerous.

„Stop!“ Bulma yelled after him. 

Before he could move on something was holding him around his waist. He looked down at his stomach and saw her hands wrapped around his body. 

„Don’t turn around… but listen!“ the blue haired girl behind him commanded.

„P-Please don't leave… again.“ her voice was shaking and weak. 

Vegeta took a deep breath and rolled his eyes. 

„What do you want woman?“ he asked annoyed. 

„First of all. Don't ever leave me like that again and then explain what you meant and where you have been the whole time. What happened and…“ 

That was way to much. He couldn’t control himself any longer he wanted her, even if it meant to make her unhappy. Vegeta turned around and looked at the girl. He took her cheeks in his hands pulled Bulma closer to him and kissed his woman to finally shut her up, she was talking way to much.

Bulma shivered. 

Vegeta pulled away. 

"What's wrong?" 

She looked up to him from underneath her long blue lashes. 

"I'm cold." Bulma said wrapping her arms around her body to keep her warm. 

 

„I can change that.“ The prince grinned and kissed her again. 

This time he moved down to her collarbone. Playing with the soft skin of her neck sucking on it while his hand moved to her back pulling her closer in. The woman left a quiet moan out. 

Vegeta pulled away from her to look into her eyes. Bulma was blushing, he looked down at her, his eyes gently his hands still on her body holding her close to him by her hip bones. She looked so damn hot, she belonged to him and there was nobody who could take her away.

Bulma opened her mouth slightly, her fingers moved up his arms to stay on his chest. 

"What are you doing woman?" He growled in delight.

Her teeth bit down on her bottom lip and her blue eyes begged for more. 

Vegeta pulled his brows up to make sure he understood right. Bulma grinned mischievous back at him. 

„Really?" he asked in a deep voice.

Bulma looked down at her body and moved her hands to the part of the towel at kept it on her body playing with her fingers on it.

„Vulgar woman.“ he said before he kissed her. Bulma replied immediately wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Vegeta pulled the tiny girl closer to him holing her butt in his hands. 

"Oh wait." She said pushing him off stepping away turning to walk to her door. Bulma opened it and peeked outside. 

"What are you doing?" He asked impatiently. 

"Just checking." She answered looking outside. 

"For what?" 

"My parents. Usually they don't care but still." Bulma closed the door and locked it behind her. 

"Still? Aren't I you husband." He whispered in her era. 

Bulma froze he was right behind her, talking in her ear, bending over her back. 

"Actually still fiancé I can't even see an ring..." Bulma turned around to see him leaning over her half naked his face so close to hers almost touching. Vegeta pulled the amor together with the weird collar and the white shirt, which had actually more blood stains on it than his usual white color, off of his body showing her how well trained he was. Bulma could swear he gained some pounds since the last time. But not just that, there was a brand new scar over his left chest. It still had a pinkish color and looked like it did really hurt. Bulma put her hand to his body, moving her fingers gently over his wound. Vegeta tenses by her touch. 

"Did it hurt?" 

Vegeta growled grumpy. „Not anymore.“

Bulma smiled leaning closer to him an kissed his wound. She pulled away and looked at him. 

„Thanks.“ she whispered at him.

„For what?“ he said in a deep voice.

„For protection me again. That was already the second time since we meet and I actually thought you didn’t liked me.“ Bulma explained looking up to him with he blue eyes and long lashes. 

Vegeta's eyes grow wide. He did liked her but the know that it would be better for her not to like him and actually stay on her own planet but the more time he is spending with her, the harder it becomes to act like that.  Bulma smiled as she saw the look in his face.    
„So you do actually do like me.“ Bulma laughed happy. 

Vegeta slightly blushed. 

„I like you too.“ she said before she kissed him.


	16. Jealous?

The prince was in thoughts. How could that be happening she actually liked him. He would have never thought that, all the time he treated her like shit. Still she said it for herself with no pressure or anything like that, she liked him. 

How could a fragile girl like her that is proud and never shuts up could like a guy like him. They're in so many ways different. 

But she was there with him, in this moment, in her room on her planet. She stopped him from leaving, he was certain to leave her alone and let her life her live, how she wanted to. Apparently she wanted him. Her hands around is neck and her body pressed against his. And those lips, her soft pinkish gentle lips kissing his own... she was right there and the girl wanted him. 

Vegeta wrapped his arms around her waist and replied her kiss, leaning in with some of his weight to deepen it, holding her tight. That was it he would never let go of her ever again. 

She was the little rude girl he met in the past, the girl that wasn't scared of him. No she was concerned about his well being and the first person who really, honestly, cared. 

His hands moved down to her butt to hold on to it squeezing her soft skin, which was hiding under the fluffy towel. 

Bulma's hand moved down to his chest as she gently pushed away from him to catch her breath. The girl was still so close to him looking up to the prince with blue eyes and hot cheeks, breathing in heavy. 

Vegeta looked at his fiancée with his onyx eyes. Lips separated focusing just on him blocking the world around her out. He was the center of everything right now and she loved it. 

The prince moved his left hand to her face touching her flushed cheeks, tilting her head just a little bit up and to the side. Bulma smiled gently at him closing her eyes slowly as the man leaned down and kissed his princess. 

Vegeta deepens the kiss and moved his tongue in and stared teasing hers. The girl replied the actions of the prince playing with him in delight. 

His body tenses as he pushed her, moving towards the bed in the room which was colored in light purple sheets. 

Bulma's leg hit the corner of the end from the bed. She pulled away from the kiss to see what was in her way. The girl looked down out of the corner of her eyes realising where he moved her. 

Bulma looked back up at him to see that he had an mischievous grin on his face. Her blue eyes winded as she understood what he was about to do. Sure, she was hoping for it to happen ever since she would see him again. The last time in the castle, in his bathroom was amazing. But right now she also was a little bit scared. 

Scared? 

No Bulma was more nervous and exited, her feelings are messing with her and the more she thought about it, the more her head was spinning. Stop. Enough logical thinking that was just not important and helpful at all right now. The only thing that was counting was that he was with her and about to do the next step. 

Her eyes moved back to his while her hands kept there positions, one behind his neck to hold on to him and her right hand on his naked strong chest, underneath his new scar. 

Questioning eyes looking at him. Soft hands holing on to his sore body. A gentle smile on her tasty lips. He knew she was ready. The hand of him moved down underneath the curve of her butt to her leg. He picked her leg some inches off of the ground and moved fast. 

Bulma didn't even realised what was going on. Just as he set her gently down in her bed leaning over her, just than she knew what was going on. Her heart was beating so fast and she felt her cheeks grow hot as she looked up into his dark eyes which looked usually grumpy, but in a more gentler way, down at her. 

The prince leaned down and kissed her neck. Goosebumps prickled down her body as he did, her neck was her weak spot and just the slightest touch made her fell into a hole of pleasure. His hands were placed next to her on the soft bed but after he moved his mouth down to her collarbone, these hands teased there way underneath her towel from her belly button up to her breast untying the fabric that was covering her. 

Bulma was laying underneath him, bare and blushing, exposing her well shaped body to the prince which was eyeballing her in delight.   
The prince looked her in the eyes as he leaned in for another kiss. Bulma put her hands on his chest moving them up on his shoulders, pulling the prince closer to her, as she finally reached the back of his neck.   
He let her pull him towards her, even if she was no really putting a lot of pressure on him. Vegeta switched his body weight slightly pushing gently down on her. As he did he moved his tough in teasing the girl. She pulled her body closer to him pressing her bare breast against his chest, letting out a gently moaning sound. As there body's came together the kiss was letting her melt underneath him. 

Strong hands reached out for her waist pushing the girl on him, gently back down on the bed. Vegeta pulled away leaning on his strong arms over Bulma. 

She looked up at him. Why did he stoped? Big blue eyes were searching for answers in his. But she couldn't read him. As usual he was looking rather grumpy and not showing any emotions. 

Bulma slowly placed a hand on his triceps. "What's wrong?" Her voice low and breathless. 

His eyes narrowed over her. The eyebrows pulling together, his whole expression changed. He pushed himself up and sat down on the end of her bed for just a heartbeat before he pushed himself up to walk away. 

What the hell was going on? 

„Wait!" Bulma yelled furious pushing herself up sitting in the middle of the bed naked looking at his back. 

„Where are you going?" She asked pissed. 

The prince was already at her bedroom door. He took the handle in his hand and opened it. The man stepped out of her room.   
„To shower." His voice sounded low trough the room and she thought to hear some disappointment in it before the door fell into the lock and closed. 

He... he just left her alone. After all that, he just left the room. What the fuck was wrong with him? How could he make her all hot and ready and teased her with his kisses and strong hands, his half naked well shaped body on her. The heat that was coming from him and all the pleasure he made her feel. 

She was furious. Bulma wrapped the towel back around her body and stomped out of the room to the bathroom door on the opposite side. Bulma looked at the white door with the silver handle. 

Her hand formed a fist, ready to knock on the door and yell at the man inside the room. Bulma starred at the door breathing in and out heavy, her heart calmed down and she moved her hand slowly back to her body. Bulma gave the door a last mean look to turn on her heels in the next moment and left back into her room. 

___________________

Cold water was running down his body as he tried to get her out of his mind. What happened how could he let it get that far. If stuff like that would keep going on, he couldn't stop anymore and would take her just as he wanted. But if he wouldn't allow that. Then if he would there wouldn't be a way back and out of it anymore for her. The prince couldn't risk that. 

A human on planet Vegetasi? 

No that love was way to dangerous for her. She was to weak to defend herself and he wasn't there the whole time to protect her. He had to keep her out of it, had to make sure that she would stay on earth while he returned to leave her behind and safe on earth. 

Thats the whole reason why he hated the idea of marrying her. As soon as his father decided to engage them he knew that that would just put the puny girl in danger and he didn’t liked that idea. The Prince tried everything to keep her away and out of this. But Vegeta knew he couldn't resist her any longer. The woman was playing with his mind just by looking at him with her big blue amazing eyes. 

His eyes opened. He felt her. The woman was behind the bathroom door. She would probably storm in every second and yell hat him, then she couldn't understand the point in leaving her like that. She was probably pissed that he was just messing with her. Vegeta didn't moved and remained underneath the shower waiting for her to slam the door open to yell at him. 

She never did. The next thing he was feeling was that Bulma left and returned back to her room. 

__________________

Bulma needed air. 

After the girl changed she left the house to go to the town. The girl sneaked out of the house hoping that neither of her parents would notice her. Technically it would make any difference but she didn't wanted to talk to anyone right now. 

After some time she was finally in the city. If felt so different to be back at earth. She was gone for so long and all the people around her looked so different. None of them had the same hair color like the Sayjan's did and some of them had even different colored skin which was pink or green. There were obviously more aliens on earth now, then there were in the past. 

Bulma found it really interesting to look at all of them. After a while she noticed that she was really hungry. It was dinner time and she hadn't had anything the whole day. It was such along day and she was exhausted. The only two things on her mind were eating and falling in her bed to sleep and get that awful day behind her. 

After the girl had an amazing dinner in her favourite restaurant she was on her way home. Bulma didn't seemed to be in a rush though. It was already dark when she left the restaurant but her feet were just slowly dragging over the pavement. 

What should she do of that monkey prince was still there. Or if he wasn't. Would he really just leave her? It seemed that he wasn't really into her to much. After all Vegeta saw her naked now a couple of times but, nothing major ever happened. Even something interrupters them or he just didn't wanted to. Bulma could still not figure out why he stoped earlier. 

Her feet stopped and she took a deep breath in to left the air roll out over her lips a couple of heartbeats later. There was no point in getting all worked up just because of him and his stupid decisions. 

A hand reached out for her. Bulma noticed it to late. There was a person behind her who touched her by her waist and pulled her back. The girl yelled in surprise and fear. Who was touching her? 

______________ 

She left. 

As Vegeta searched for her ki after he left the bathroom, he could already tell that the woman wasn't in the house anymore. She must have left into the city or so. Just dressed into a towel the young prince was just about to get back into her room. 

„Oh my!" There was a voice behind him. 

He turned and saw the blond woman down the hallway, he meet earlier this day. The older lady smiled at him with a confusing face. 

„Young man. I never knew that you weren't from this planet." She noticed leaning to the side to get a glimpse of his tail which was still kinda damp flickering behind him. 

Vegeta moved a little bit on his feet. 

„No I'm not." His deep voice answered her. 

„Wow. Bulma is really good in making friends with all kind of persons." 

What did she meant by that. She is not scared of the fact that he is not from this planet. Seemed like earth is multicultural, other than his planet. Could be because of their weakness in defending there planet from intruders. 

The old woman came closer. As he looked at her, he saw a lot that reminded him of his woman. That must have been her mother for sure. 

„Looks like you are getting in a lot of trouble." She noticed looking at his torso. 

„Now and then." He replied dry. 

„Say do you have any clothes? The ones from earlier were in a really bad shape." 

That's right he hadn't anything to wear. The prince never thought of that. He usually had his clothes around. He looked at the older woman with his usual grumpy expression. 

„Oh so you don't. Well let me see what I can find." A cheerful voice answered his mimic. „You just wait I will be right back." Mrs Briefs commanded and left him alone. 

______________

Bulma was scared. She finally noticed how late it already was and that it became dark outside. She tried to turn around to look who was behind her. 

„Yamchu?" Big blue eyes looked at the young tall man behind her smiling down at her. What was her ex boyfriend doing here. 

„Hey Bulma. Why are you outside that late?" The man asked still with a big grin on his face. 

„I could ask you the same question.“ she snapped back at him. 

„Me? I'm just doing my late night walk." He noticed. 

„I see. Nice to see you again how have you been?" Bulma asked relived that is was just him and not some weirdo who would try to attack her. From guys that would attack her or started to fight had she really more than enough. 

„Good. How about you? I haven't seen you in while now." He noticed. 

„Oh well I-I was busy and I traveled a lot." she said in a low voice. Technically she didn't lied but she couldn’t tell him that she was in space to get engaged with an alien prince, he would probably think that she was going nuts.

„I see. You saw some nice places?" he asked interested. 

„Let's call them …interesting" Bulma said thinking about planet Vegetasai.

„Okay.“ he replied. „Are you on your way home?" 

„I was." Bulma smiled nicely.

„Mind if I bring you? Keep you some company." then tall man offered her.

That was a great idea. She actually didn't liked him to much anymore after they broke up but, the man could get annoying, but he was a good soul and a better company than anyone else right now at this time of night. 

„Sure." 

„Good than let's go." Yamchu cheered walking next to her down the street.

They walked for a while and talked a lot. Bulma had a great time. She remembered why she was together with him. He was funny and really polite to her. The girl enjoyed his company a lot and it felt really good to get a little bit appreciation from a man. Other than from the monkey prince. 

Soon they arrived at the gate of her house. 

„So I brought you home save." Yamchu noticed smiling. 

Bulma turned just noticing where she was. 

„Oh, I never noticed." She said laughing at him. 

Talking to him was really a nice thing, a good distraction from the things around her. 

„Maybe we will see each other again some time." Yamchu said blushing slightly. 

„That would be..." 

She could never finish. 

„Woman!?“ A deep familiar voice was right behind her and not even a few seconds after that, someone put his strong arm around her waist and pulled her closer. The second time this night but this time she exactly knew who was pulling her back. Vegeta's body was tense behind her and his hand on her squeezed in to her soft side. 

A cold shiver ran down her spine. As she tilted her head to sneak a peak at him. He looked pissed. His dark eyes darted at the boy opposite of them. Could it be that he was jealous. No, not him he didn't even cared for her to much to be jealous. 

„Vegeta what are you..." she turned to look at him more, hoping she could somehow try to calm him down so he would not start a fight with Yamchu, who liked it to get into trouble himself. 

Her eyes grow huge as she saw the outfit of the sayjan prince. Vegeta was dressed in blue jeans, which didn't looked to bad in him. The thing that throw her completely off was his shirt. The prince was wearing a pink shirt. Bulma had to concentrate not to laugh at him, she never imagined that he would wear a pink shirt, all he was wearing were his navi blue spandex, she never knew that another color could would suit him and then pink, that was just too amazing to see. 

„Who are you? Bulma is he bothering you?" Yamchu asked with a irritated look on his face. 

„None of you business." Hissed the Sayjan back at him. 

„That is still my decision." Yamchu growled back.

„Oh really!?“ The deep voice from Vegeta stared to sound dangerous. Bulma had to do something. 

„You guys stop that!" She commanded with her sweet voice placing one hand on Vegeta's pink shirt while her face turned to Yamchu with gently blue eyes. 

„Thank's again for bringing me home Yamchu. I guess you should go home now too." She smiled at him. 

„But what is with him." Yamchu interfered giving Vegeta a nasty look. 

Bulma felt the body underneath her fingers tense. Blue eyes wandered up to his face and she could see that he would explode any second. Vegeta was not really good in keeping calm. 

„Don't worry Vegeta is a… good friend." She explained waving her other free hand while laughing embarrassed at her ex. 

„A friend? What is he doing at your house than at this time, then?“ 

„I could asked you the same thing, weakling. What business do you have with my woman?" Vegeta growled.

„Don't just call her woman. What kind of business do you have with her at this late time in front of her house." 

„I live here.“ a annoyed voice growled at Yamchu.

„Sure you do." Yamchu said unimpressed thinking that the other guy would lie at him.

"You don't believe me? Well do you want to know where exactly? In her room together with my fiancée." Vegeta growled pulling the girl in, squeezing her close to his strong body. 

Bulma blushed as she heard him talking about her as his fiancée. He never told anyone that. They usually knew and he would be the last one spreading out to anyone else that she more or less belonged to him.

"W-What?" Yamchu's eyes were big. 

"Stop lying you jerk! There is no way on earth that Bulma would be engaged to someone like you." The tall man stepped dangerously closer about to attack and safe his ex-girlfriend out of the arms from that stranger. 

"Don't even try it, you have no chance." Vegeta smiled dangerously back at his opponent. 

Bulma was moved to his side now standing slightly behind Vegeta's wide shoulders. 

"Knock it off you two!“ Bulma commanded wrapping around Vegeta's arm. She knew that Yamchu would not try anything as long as she was close to Vegeta, she was more concerned that the Sayjan wouldn't try anything even with her so close on him. The girl knew how fast he was, since he easily pouched the tall Raditz out of his way to threaten her and he could easily get out of her grip. 

Why was she so close by him maybe they really are in a relationship, no that couldn't be Bulma would never be together with a jerk like him. Like he knew her, Bulma was a strong willed girl and would never tolerate someone pushing and commanding her around. Yamchu was confused. 

Vegeta couldn't understand why she would protect such an puny guy and tried to defend him in some way. When he was bothering them. His eyes moved down to the girl next to him. Her gorgeous body around his arm, clenching on him, squeezing her soft body tight on his. Was she worried about the other guy so much that she had to hold him back that bad. What was he for her. Vegeta didn't liked that she was way to worried about that guy. He grinned his teeth. 

Bulma took a deep breath in. Why are boys so stupid and act like little children. Looks like it doesn't matter from which planet they are coming from, they are all the same. She closed her eyes and let go of Vegeta's arm. Just standing there and holding him wouldn't solve anything. The almost princess walked over to Yamchu while her fingers gently brushed over Vegeta's arm, trying to sign to him not to move an inch, to not be worried about her. 

Bulma was standing before her ex looking up to him. He was taller than the Prince behind her and his face told her that he was totally confused. She placed a hand on his arm looking at him from underneath long lashes. 

„You can go home trust me, he is actually not that bad." She said moving her eyes back. „And he said the truth, I am his fiancée." She said blinking at him. 

His eyes grew, he couldn't believe what he heard. So it was true she was engaged and then to such a jerk. His hand touched her shoulders looking in her blue eyes worried. Like if he would ask her if she would be alright. Bulma just smiled at him. 

„Thanks again. Have a good night." Rolled in an ease over her lips as she let go of him turning back to the prince. 

Yamchu let go of her his eyes darting back at the prince which definitely moved closer to them, but Yamchu never saw him making any step towards them. The girl started her steps over to the man in the pink shirt as something stopped her. 

She turned. Yamchu held on to her hand. 

„Are you sure?“ his gentle voice asked her.

Vegeta growled, that shit was taking way to long he had no patience for all that drama. 

Bulma felt air passing by her and immediately knew what that had to mean. All the saw now way pink. Vegeta moved between them. His hand wrapped around Yamchu’s wrist. His eyes dangerous. 

Oh no what was going on? That was not good at all. The only thing Bulma could do was holding on to the pink shirt with her other hand and trying not to let go of it. 

He closed his hand tighter around Yamchu's letting him hissing in pain. It hurt, if he wouldn't let go of him soon he would break his hand, Yamchu knew that for sure. The only way to get out of his grip was to let go of Bulma. The hand form him let go of her. But Vegeta was still holding on to the other mans arm. Bulma couldn't see what was going on but after she noticed that the body of Vegeta wasn't that tense anymore she knew that he wouldn't do anything anymore. 

His hand dropped next to him. „Don't you ever talk to my fiancée ever again." He demanded turning around and scooping Bulma up into his arms. 

Bulma peeked over his shoulder as Vegeta held her like a bride, to see the look on Yamchu's face. All the color was gone, the tall man looked sacred back in her sorry eyes. His arm next to his body. A blue mark already on it and sweat was on his forehead. Bulma moved her lips and mumbled something like sorry. 

"Tch." Rolled over the prince's lips. "Hold on!" He commanded growling. 

Bulma turned to his side and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

Vegeta pushed up from the floor and flew up in the air, carrying the woman back to her room. 

A last glimpse back from Bulma and she was gone. 

Wtf’, how in the world was that guy able to fly? Yamchu had never seen something like that before. 

He tried to focus on the guy a little bit longer to figure him out but he was fast and already by her balcony, which you could see from where he was standing. A cold shiver ran down Yamchu's back as he finally noticed that he really had no chance against someone like him and even if Bulma would be in trouble he couldn't do anything to help her without loosing his live. He shook his head and pulled his cell out of his pocked as he left the big gate of Bulma's house behind him. 

____________________

 

He gently sat the girl down on the brick stoned floor of her balcony. She pushed away from him and stomped back into her room. 

„What the hell Vegeta. Leave my friends alone! Just who do you think you are threatening them? That was totally rude!“ Bulma snapped at him walking further into her room. The prince in the pink shirt close on her heels. 

„Friends!? That jerk wanted more than just being your friend." the man behind her noticed.

„No he doesn't." Bulma said still angry at him.

„Oh really!?" Vegeta said in a teasing voice.

„Yes. He’s my ex so he knows that he already had a chance he didn't took.“ the words dropped out of her moth so fast that she couldn’t even think about them.

„The fuck are you talking to him then?" the growled back jealously.

„Excuse me? I can talk to whoever I want!" Bulma turned to look him into his eyes as she yelled at his face.

„Not as my wife anymore!" His body build up tall.

„As if you could stop me from talking to my friends!“ her eyes darting at him, furious.

„Don't milk it woman!" His eyes narrowing over her as his arms were crossed over his chest.

Bulma was about to yell at him again but noticed that he was really close. His amazing body tall and buffed. His eyes filled with an anger that she never saw before. He was jealous, even more than before now that he knew that Yamchu was her ex boyfriend. 

She forgot what she wanted to say. 

„Argh." Bulma throw her hands in the air and turned around angry. There was no fucking way that she would start fighting with him again. The girl was way to tired of his shit right know. Also why would he care, it's not like he would try anything anyways. 

Bulma headed straight out of her bedroom. „I’m going to brush my teeth. You better find another room until I'm back. You are definitely not sleeping here!“ She grouches before leaving the room slamming the door shoot behind her.

As if.


	17. the next step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update I was pretty busy the last couple of weeks.
> 
> There is some lemon in this chapter so be prepared...
> 
> Hope you guys like it and have fun reading it.

When Bulma returned from the bathroom her bedroom was empty. She signed relived, finally he listened to her for once. The girl stared walking around in her room to find her a fresh pair of underwear and a shirt she can sleep in. 

Why does he always has to be so complicated.

Her now naked body stood in front of the dresser. On her left and right side the clothes she was just wearing a couple of minutes ago before she pulled them off of her body and threw them there. The door from the drawer slid open. She looked into it and saw a huge collection of the nicest looking lingerie in all the colures you could imagine. Bulma pulled a rose panty out and slipped her legs into the small fabric, just to pull it another second later along her long legs over her butt just in the right position. 

Another drawer opened. Bulma was looking for a shirt. There was suddenly a cold wind, just after she found a shirt, she turned to see where the cold breeze was coming from. 

The grey shirt in her hand slightly covering her, she looked at the window which was open but no one was standing there. Great the monkey prince must have left it open after he left. 

Blue eyes rolled annoyed as she made her way to the window to close it. 

A swoosh sound and the window rolled back into his closed position. Bulma turned a switch to lock it and trued her gaze around back to the room. 

Her heart dropped down and her eyes grow bigger in fear.  
„What the hell Vegeta…!“ her voice loud and full of fear. 

The Sayjan prince stood now in front of her, arms crossed over his chest looking at her. 

„…I thought you left.“ she said angry.

„I don’t take orders.“ his voice deep as he replied as his eyes narrowed over her body, brow pulled down, his usual grumpy face paying attention to her.

„Great… And stop starring at me like that!“ she hissed back as she noticed his looks on her. 

„Tch.“ 

The prince turned around and pulled his pink shirt of, over his head to throw it on the floor like the girl did earlier with her clothes. Bulma starred at his back. His wide shoulders packed with muscles and scarfs. He was the prince but his body told another story. A story about a man that must have been through a lot bad things trough out his life. Nobody gave him any mercy, ever in everything he did. Maybe thats why he acted all the time so cold and with a distance. The sound of a zipper pulled her out of her thoughts, catching herself starring at his back. Vegeta slipped out of his pants to remain in a pair of dark blue trunks. 

„What are you doing?“ the woman behind him asked as he stared making steps, in his almost black underwear towards her bed. 

„Going to bed.“ he huffed back at her. 

He was already by her small bed. For one person, a queen size bed was more than enough but it was kinda small for two to share. Compared to the one in his room, this bed with the light sheets was tiny. 

A strong hand picked up the comforter. Before he climbed in, he turned around to her. 

„How about the put that shirt in you hand on? And turn off the lights!“ he commanded dry not waiting for an answer or movement as he slipped in under her sheets. 

Blood rushed trough her face as she noticed that she was the whole time half naked in front of him. With red cheeks she looked down on her, the shirt tight between her fingers so that her knuckles turned white, looking angry at the piece of fabric. That was why he was starring at her like that. He was checking her out. Once again he messed with her. 

Good she could play that game too. Bulma moved to the white light switch to flip it down so the light would turn off. After her room was dark the girl dropped the shirt on the floor and made her way to her bed. As if she would let him sleep in her bed an take off, no not with her, it’s the first night back in her room and she had to share it with him, awesome. But she was really pooped so Bulma didn’t cared to much. Also if she would leave now her plan in teasing him wouldn't work out. 

The moonlight fell trough the blinds of her window turning the warm colours in her room into a cold grey mixture, but she was still able to see where she was going without tripping over random stuff on the floor as she approached the bed. As she reached the other side of her bed her eyes looked at the prince, turned away from her. His body moving up and down as the air came and left it. Bulma grinned and slipped also underneath her sheets, laying behind him facing his back. The girl closed her eyes and fell right asleep. 

So much for her plan teasing him. 

________________

SLAP! 

Dark eyes opened slowly. 

What the fuck! 

Vegeta's tired eyes facing a sleeping Bulma on the opposite side of him. Her hand was now laying gently on his cheek. 

He growled. The woman must have turned and hit him in his face with her hand. That was not the first time she did that. In her sleep she was twisting and turning an hitting anything that came to close to her. For his luck it seems to be always him. Her body was just inches away form him and he could feel the warmth of it together with her breath. When she stopped her movements she looked to calm. Vegeta caught himself starring at her for a while. His hand moved up to his cheek, reaching out for her hand to pull it away from him. As he held her soft hand in one of his, he lifted to comforter up to stick it underneath the warm blanket. 

Damnit!

He almost dropped her hand in surprise. Was she really next to him sleeping the whole time like this? The Sayjan couldn’t believe what he saw. His fiancée was almost naked. 

Her round breasts squeezed together form her choice of sleeping position. He mowed fast. Her hand tugged in underneath the blanked which dropped back down to cover up the shameless woman. 

Vegeta bit his teeth together and growled quietly, looking ashamed in her face. It was calm. Long lashes laid, from her closed eyes, gently over he cheeks. Her lips slightly separated breathing soundless much needed air in and letting it escape through slightly separated lips. 

She was so close not even an arm length away, beautiful and clam, sleeping. Way to close. Both of them half naked in a bed that was almost for him, by himself, to small. 

His hands moved form underneath the blanked closer to her. Last time when she hit him, back on Vegetasi he turned her around and held on to his body, to prevent her to hit him again while he tried to sleep. Vegeta knew if he wanted to at least try to fall back asleep, the only way from him to do so was to turn her light body around and hold her so she couldn’t move around anymore. 

His hand on her waist. The pinky of his hand touching her lingerie. Black eyes focused on her face hoping she wouldn’t wake up. 

She didn’t. Bulma was still sleeping calmly having Vegeta's strong hands laying down, on and underneath her body. A quick move and he turned her around so that he saw her back now. His hands moved slowly to her stomach climbing inch for inch higher. He pulled her body closer against his. 

His fingers slightly brushed over her bare chest. 

The woman hissed and let a low moan rolling over her lips as he did.   Fuck these noises. Vegeta immediately stopped his movements. Bulma was pressed on his body hugged from his arms, wrapped around her. The prince held his breath starring at her back waiting for her to move. 

Heartbeats passed. 

Nothing happened. 

He felt relived, the air hissed out over his lips before he took another breath in to calm himself down. His hands loosened and he gave the woman a little bit more room but didn’t let go of her at all then after all he didn’t wanted to get hit again. 

__________________

Tired blue eyes slowly opened up. Bulma looked around in the house searching for the noise that woke her up from her dream. 

The sun was just about to get up. Her room was painted in lighter grey colures mixed with some colured shaped here and there. 

After the tired girl pushed her body some inches up from the comfortable spot she was spending the night, she saw the reason for the noise.

The noise came from Vegeta. He was standing in the room looking out of the window with his scouter attached to his ear, talking. Armes crossed over his chest his eye grumpy and his voice deep and low. 

As he noticed her his eyes turned to look at her. The conversation he had seemed to be rather important but Bulma couldn't hear what he was talking about. 

"I have to go we talk later." He grouches and pushed the red button from the earpiece of the device. 

The prince turned to her pulling the red and white thing off of his ear to drop it on the table he passed as he walked over to the bed. 

Bulma was still tired looking at him while sitting in the middle of her bed. 

"H-how late...?" The woman managed to say. 

"To early..." he grouches back standing at the side of the bed scanning her with his dark eyes. 

She was still undresses but it either didn't bothered her or the woman forgot. 

Bulma let a annoyed, tired sound out laid back down on bed an rolled over to her side to search for her phone on her night stand next to the bed. 

She found it. The bed behind her arching as the Sayjan crawled back underneath the sheets. 

5:30 am. It was really early, too early to get up and she was still too tired. Bulma dropped the phone back in the table. 

She snuggled back under the blankets and closed her eyes. One, two. That was the amount on breaths she took after he reached out for her and pulled her close to his body. 

"Wha..."

"Quiet we slept like that the whole night." His voice dark and demanding next to her ear. 

His body warm and strong behind her. His arms holding her close laying around her hips. He was breathing calmly. 

Bulma could feel his heart beat bumping against her back. The heat that came from him felt nice and his arms comforted her. To be honest with herself Bulma like it a lot. 

A shy smile was pulled over her face as she moved her hand on top of his scooting her body back closer to him. 

A deep breathing from him as ghosting over her neck and ear as he tighten the grip around her waist helping her to get closer to him. 

Almost, it didn't need that much anymore. His fiancée in his arms was almost back to sleep. Vegeta could just leave her fall asleep and try to do so for himself, but he knew he couldn't sleep anymore after the news he just recived. The prince needed a distraction form his mind. 

His hands moved up her belly. Bulma left a weak moan out as he did enjoying his hands on her. 

"You know you are undressed." His voice deep as his fingers reached her breasts ghosting over her soft skin. 

Bulma was awake in just seconds. Shit, she totally forgot about that. Actually it was her that wanted to tease him and not the other way around. 

We slept like that the whole night. Bulma let his words run through her mind. It didn't seem to interest him to much that she was not wearing anything. The girl felt a little bit sad. The prince didn't seemed to be attracted by her. 

There was probably nothing she could change about that. Even if she liked him he didn't seemed to feel the same way. After all he was against this wedding thing the whole time and she ado wasn't sure if she liked that idea to much. 

Bulma signed. With the fragility of her body against his there was no way that she could escape from his hold anyways. Still there was a little bit fight left in her, Bulma placed her soft hands on the back of his. 

"Can't we just keep sleeping?" Her whisper went trough the room, the sound of her voice weak, sad. 

Vegeta let her move his hands to let them rest on her stomach. He let a weak growl out and closed his eyes. As he did so his body behind her vibrated. Bulmas heart started beating faster and there were some butterflies starting to tingle in her belly. With empty eyes she started at the grey wall next to her bed. 

"Can I ask something?" 

"Mmmh..." his voice deep with a hint of annoyance replied. He tough she wanted to sleep what did she wanted now? 

The girl in his arms moved. The prince opened his eyes and saw her. The woman was turned towards him, looking at him with her beautiful blue eyes. He focused on her face and tried hard not to move his sight down her body to her bare woman parts. 

The prince closed his eyes again. 

"...want do you want." He grouches sleepy. 

"Why... why did you... well em..." Bulma took a break not really having an idea how to asked him that question it was embarrassing but she needed to know. "Yesterday. Why did you stoped and left to take a shower?" 

Her body felt different almost like she was shaking scared about his reacting and answer. 

His left eye opened a little to look back at her to make sure he did understand her correct. Flushed. Her cheeks turned red and she looked embarrassed back at him. 

Her picture stayed in his mind after he closed his eyes again. Vegeta lifted his hands from her and turned around in the bed. 

"For no special reason." Were his words after his back was facing her. 

Bulma was disappointed. She looked down to the pillow. Great now he was again so distant. Not even fighting with her, why she would ask such a ridiculous question or yelling for no reason. Being all calm was even worst for him that being mad. 

"I see well than..." Bulma turned and scooted over to the other side of the bed. A quick look over her should to see that the prince was still turned around and breathing calm. 

Next thing he felt was that the woman crawled out of the bed. He rolled his eyes and turned. 

"Where are you going woman?" He was laying on his back looking over to her side. 

"Letting you sleep. I can't sleep anymore and you seem to be tired so..." Bulma was smiling at him over her shoulder, showing him just her back so he would see to much of her. Her feet took a step forward to leave. 

His hands on her waist stoping her movement. 

"Vegeta!?" Bulma turned her head over her shoulder watching the prince with big eyes who was sitting at the end of the bed looking up at her pushing his fingers into her soft skin. 

"Who allowed you to leave?" His eyes dangerous and a mischievous smile was appearing on him face. 

"Allowed...!?" What the hell was he talking about she could do what ever she wanted since when did she needed a permission from him. 

"I don't have to ask!" She noticed her voice getting louder. 

"Is that so." 

"Wha!!" Bulma tried to hold on to something, anything as she felt him pulling on her down but he was to fast. The almost problem princess was placed on his lap. 

Vegeta moved his hands to her inner thighs. Goosebumps prickled all over Bulma's skin, as his hands moved over her. His hands trailed there way up to reach the small piece of fabric on her. As he touched it Bulma's eyes closed, scared and excited of what ever would happen next. 

"You better learn to obey, woman." His lips on her neck staring to kiss her soft skin. His finger now tugged into her panties. 

"V-Vegeta!?" Her voice was weak, breathless and hot. 

Damnit. The prince grits his teeth as she left his name escape from her lips. His finger slid in and his lips sucking on her neck. 

A moan hushed over her lips and her hands searched for his arms to hold him while he moved in and out of her ripping the cotton off of herewith his other hand. The broken piece fell on the floor. 

The feeling was overwhelming it felt so good to be touched by him. She was almost there moving on his lap to grant him a better access. 

"Oh no. Not like that." his voice low and dangerous.

His hands held on to her breast and center as he pulled her back in the bed placing her underneath him. Bulma found his dark eyes, focusing on them, breathing heavy.

Her hands reached out form him moving over his board chest as he leaned over her, the weight of the body on his hands, placed next to the fragile body of the woman. 

Vegeta smirked. Bulma's long lashes moved elegant as she blinks. 

A kiss. Vegeta pressed his lips onto hers kissing her with delight. Her hands around his neck while her fingers moved into his black thick hair. 

He took his lips of her keeping them a chance to catch breaths. Bulma slowly opened her eyes, her head was spinning her heart skipping a beat and her lips separated trying to fill her lungs with much needed air. They locked eyes for some moments before he leans over and kissed her again. 

She held her breath, his hand was suddenly on her body, trailing from her waist up to her chest. 

__________________

Water was running down her body. Her face was hiding behind her hands. She still felt hot. Omg she actually just had sex with him and it was amazing. Bulma could still feel his hands all over her. He was so gentle with her. The prince could have crushed her with just a finger but he didn't he was amazing, it was amazing the best she ever had. 

Her cheeks were still hot and her thoughts going back to him. 

~

His hands on her, warm lips on her soft skin kissing her everywhere he wanted. The woman was underneath him letting him do just everything he wanted to do to her all this time. A sweet voice whispering his name in delight, begging for more. 

~ 

Warm water splashing in her face, her fingers going trough her wet hair. Fingers tracing over the places he touched, not even a hour ago. 

~

Bulma's hands on his chest teasing over his abdomen and behind to pull him in for another hot kiss. Her body hot melting underneath him. His hands on her breast squeezing them making her moan in delight. Her nails digging into his back, holding on to him keeping him close. 

~

The smell of strawberry filled the shower as she started soaping her body with the pinkish liquid. She closed her eyes and saw his face looking down at her in delight, grinning.

~

Vegeta couldn’t hold back anymore. The woman was hot looking at him with her azure blue eyes. He wanted her to call his name more often. Her breathless voice calling out just for him. He pulled down his trunks reviling her how ready he already was. But before she even had a chance to look down at her to see him he moved his hips down to hers. The tip touching her. Vegeta looked her deep in the eyes to see if she was ready. 

Stunning. 

Pleasure filled in her eyes she bit the bottom of her lip. 

Damn so sexy. 

Did she even know how hot she looked. The human woman was so much more than any Sayjan could ever be. Her fragility and softness made her attractive in so many ways he couldn't even imagine. His lips pinned to hers hands trailing down her body placing her in a perfectly way underneath him. 

"I want you now." His voice whispered in her ear so deep and gentle, Bulma never imagined that he could sound like that. 

"...please." She whispered, her fingers in his hair. 

~

The shampoo bubbled up in her blue hair making it white and feeling smooth. She slowly calmed down and tried to cut the thoughts of him out of her mind, but she couldn’t.

~

The feeling was amazing he was so gently at the beginning trusting into her with so much care. Bulma moaned on pleasure as he filled her completely with slow but stronger moves. 

He entered her carefully hoping not to hurt her. It was different not to use all the strength he had. Usually he just went along not worrying about the partner he ad sex with but with her is was different. But still the feeling was overwhelming better than every other woman he had. 

~ 

Her mind cleared all the memories as good as washed out of her head. They were good memories but she had to calm herself down before she faced her parents and told them who he was. Fuck that would be so hard. How was she suppose to explain to them that she was living on a other planted for the last half of the year she was gone when she was actually just suppose to be to travel around earth. Bulma was nervous how would they react and what would Vegeta do? Would he at least be nice to them, after all the prince could be ja huge dick. Shit the feelings just rolled back into her body.

~

Vegeta speeded up moving his hips faster filling her harder and faster. Bulma yelled out his name in pleasure holding on to the sheets just before she reached her climax. The prince hands tingled over her waist to push her down, before his hands went up to her chest, over to her arms taking her hands and wrapping them around his wide shoulders. 

"Say my name." He commanded kissing her neck. 

She was at the end her time, her back arched her hips popped up to him and Bulma called his name while cumming underneath him. 

His name called trough the room. The woman mad it sound amazing. Her hips on his there chests pressed together. As she came he spilled inside her the heat from them overwhelming. 

~ 

Almost done. Bulma had to apply the condition to her hair, wash it out and then confront her parents with her fiancée. She took a deep breath in. Worried and scared, usually she told her parents everything but that was just a huge step. Engaged to an alien that was just so different and unbelievable to explain. Bulma took a deep breath in and dropped her head down, water running down her hair. 

~ 

He pulled out over her and looked at the girl. She was flushed looked so sexy and exhausted. They were breathing heavy. Her hands reached out for him. Placed on his chest pulling herself up to him giving him one last kiss. After they lips separated she dropped back into the soft cushion smiling at him. 

"That was great." Bulma huffed breathless. 

Vegeta grinned and dropped down to her side laying on his back. 

Bulma was the first to push up. She rolled to the side to look at him, his eyes closed breathing slowly. A happy smile on her lips. 

Of cause he noticed her, one of his eyes slightly opened to see her face. He growled to ask in his way what she wanted. 

"You need to meet my parents. I bet they are already wondering who that intruder from yesterday is." 

"Tch." He closed his eyes again. 

Bulma frowned not liking his reply. 

"Come one I won't have much time with them left. I bet we are going to return to your planet I at least want to make sure that they are not worried. And know that I'm in good hands." Bulma placed her upper body teasingly on his chest pressing her bare best on him. 

"Fine." He growled. Vegeta didn't even liked the idea to take her back to his planet he knew there would always be in trouble but leaving her on earth was also not an option anymore. 

~ 

The last evidence of her conditioner disappeared in the drain underneath her feet together with the warm water. 

There was a noise. The bathroom door closed, somebody enters the bathroom. Bulma opened the glass door from the shower to see who entered. Vegeta was in the room his arm crossed over his naked chest. He was wearing black trunks. 

"Hey. Done with you important call?" Bulma wondered smiling.

He growled. Bulma left right after his scouter was making sounds on the table. Some idiot was calling so the prince crawled out of bed to tell, who ever was calling, not to interrupt him. After the call ended, unfortunately half an hour later the woman already left and he heard water running in the other room. The man throw on his trunks and went to the other room. 

Her hair wet her face flushed the steam in the bathroom made him sweat. Astonishing. Still naked asking him a casual question, smiling at him. 

"I'm done if you want you can..." Her eyes grow big as he pulled the door out of her hands. 

The prince moved with her back in the shower pushing her against the cold stone wall. His trunks pulled off of him before he entered. 

Water running down on them. 

"I wasn't done with you." He growled starting to kiss her neck. 

_______________ 

Bulma wrapped in a towel standing in front of her drawers searching for some clothes to put on. 

The door opened just after she pulled the pants up that fit to the bra she was already wearing. The monkey prince stepping onto her room with damp hair and a towel around his waist. 

Bulma turned her gaze away from him blushing, remembering what they just did in the bathroom. 

He was behind he pulling her hips closer to him moving his lips over her shoulders. 

"Vegeta, I..." Bulma moved her head to the right to see him teasing her skin under heavy lidded eyes. 

"Mmmhh..." he growled. 

"...can't no more." She said weakly. 

"Then cover up." His deep voice pulled away from her giving her much needed space. She was exhausted the sex with him was great but after two times in such a sort amount of time that was just to much for her to handle. 

"You need some clothes too, right?" She said turned to face him holding her clothes in her hands. 

"I'm not wearing pink again." He warned her. 

The woman smiled and put her clothes on. 

"Just give me a second I will fine something for you."


	18. a new plan

It was the most awkward situation in his whole live. He was sitting at a small table in some kind of dining room, but way to small. With him on the table was the woman which sat right next to her. Her mother that he got to now a little bit already yesterday together with the old man that seemed to be her father. Between them sat another girl which could to be older than his fiancée so she was probably her sister. She had short bold hair and watched him with dark eyes, how did they called her, Tights? Well what ever. 

"So you are telling us that you are engaged to him?" Her sister asked disbelieving. 

Bulma laughed embarrassed that and nodded blushing. Vegeta's eyes moved over to her watching her reaction. She seemed to feel embarrassed for him, that would have some consequences. 

"Well I think that is just wonderful he is such a handsome man." Bunny noticed looking at the prince with a nice smile.

"As long as my girl is happy, I'm happy. After all it is her live and she can marry who ever she wants." The father mention not really to surprised about the fact that there was a stranger in is house declaring that he is the finance of his youngest daughter. 

"I just have one question." Bulma's father looked at Vegeta trough this glasses with the big black rim. "Where did you said you are from and who exactly are you agian?" 

Vegeta was not really amused about the question. It was more than normal to ask something like that but he knew that they won't like the answer. 

"I'm from planet Vegetasi, so I'm a Sayjan and my full name is Prince Vegeta Ouji." The man next to Bulma introduced himself properly. 

Bulma looked at him amazed since when was he so polite. But before she could even spent another thought about that her sister yelled out. 

"A SAYJAN!!!" Tights was furious pushing out of her chair looking at the prince with big angry eyes. 

Fuck he knew that would have been a problem. Even if Bulma couldn't remember the rest of her older family members were for sure informed about them or were even involved. Then it looked like her dad was an inventor, they had so much technical stuff laying around in the house together with machines he had never seen before. Now it even made sense that Bulma was able to fix his spaceship at such a young age. 

Vegeta grits his teeth looking at the other three persons on the table. Bulma's mom didn't seemed to care where he was from she still looked at him like she rather wanted to be engaged to him, there was a way about her that made him nervous. That her sister couldn't stand him was obvious just telling by her body language but her father was harder to read. The old man with the big white moustache seemed to think about something. Sitting in his chair not moving a muscle. 

"No no no no. Bulma you can not marry a Sayjan! That is just impossible you have no idea what they are capable of..." her sister yelled out. 

Bulma's blue eyes went over to her and the back to Vegeta to see how he would react, the prince gave her nothing not even caring about what her sister had to say. He focused on her dad waiting on him to say something. 

"Thighs that is enough. That is not how we treat visitor. Especially not the kind that are going to belong by to our family." Dr. Briefs said with closed eyes still collecting thoughts. 

"But you know what happened years ago." Thighs interfered.

"Of curse I do." The old man got up from the table looking at Vegeta. "Would you join me for a walk. It seemed we won't get a chance to talk without any distractions in here." The old man smiled at Vegeta and the looked over to her older daughter with sharp eyes. 

The girl looked back at him she never saw a face like that on her usually always happy and nice dad. Even Bunny and Bulma were surprised. 

The Sayjan next to Bulma pushed himself easily up and followed the old man for a walk. The men exited the room and left to women behind. 

_________________

"Bulma how the hell did that happened. What did you do now to get into so much trouble?" Her sister was still in rage. 

"Calm down he is not that bad really. I know that he is grumpy a lot but he is really nice and saved my live now already a couple of times." Bulma smiled back at her sister. 

"I can't believe you. Bulma you are such a naive girl. You have no idea what kind of monsters they are. I'm mean how, you were to young at that time." Her sister sat back down shaking her head. 

"Dear calm down." Bunny said smiling. "He seemed to be a real gentleman and care about her." Bunny stood up and disappeared in the kitchen. 

After the older woman left Thighs stood up from her chair and walked over to Bulma. Taking her hands into hers and sitting down at the chair where the prince was sitting just minutes ago. 

"I'm really worried. What happened during the past half of a year. I though you wanted to look for these orange orbs and not getting engaged to one of the most dangerous species in the universe!?" 

"I know it seemed odd but let me tell you it's a really different story." Bulma smiled at her. 

 

_____________

"So you are Prince Vegeta." the old man noticed got get clarification.

"Yes." Vegeta said dry.

"The same prince that helped fighting our planet and almost destroy it.“ the old man continued.

„Correct." Vegetas voice grow quieter.

"And then you for what ever reasons meet my daughter at the only save place on earth and what, fell in love with her?" The old man was taking now with a confused tone on voice not really understanding how all that happened, how her daughter got engaged.

"Technically my father, the king wanted me to marry her." Vegeta mentioned. 

„But how didi you know that I meet her when we were young?“ Vegeta asked confused.

„Oh my son I know everything that happened back there my friend Roshi told me. So you don't like my daughter and just marry her because you dad told you to.“ he said dry

„I see…No." Vegetas voice changed.

"Well than explain yourself my son." Dr. Briefs entered a garden underneath glass. Vegeta looked around he had never seen something like that before, why would you have a garden in a house. 

The man took a seat at the nearest bench and Vegeta tried to explain what happened. 

He told him that his father also knew about him meeting Bulma as a child. So his father had the great idea that he needed to marry a human girl and that she would be the one than they already meet. How they took her from earth and that she stayed on his planted for the last past months. Also that the planet got destroyed and that they used the dragon balls to restore it. 

Vegeta never talked that much before in his whole live. It felt weird to talk about all that with a stranger. 

"So what now?" Mr. Briefs asked him paling a black cat which walked over to them out of the garden.

"What do you mean?“ Vegeta asked confused.

"Well I mean are you taking Bulma back to your planet, or what is your plan. It didn't seem that you like the idea of having her with you. You sounded rather worried about the fact that she is engaged to you, I guess you dint like the idea from you father too much.“ 

True, Vegeta still wasn't all the way sure about the engagement, but just mostly because he didn't wanted to bring her into any more dangerous situations. He had no idea, the best thing for her would be to stay on earth without him. He could tell his father that Freazer killed her but he didn't liked that idea either. 

"How I see it Bulma really likes you. Anyways I already knew where she was and what was going." 

"What!?" 

"Well you see I'm in close contact to your father. He of cause told me about his plan and to be honest with you I didn't liked the idea that my little girl was getting engaged with you. After all your people tried to destroy earth. But I also knew that you meet her in your childhood and didn't do anything to her. As my old friend Roshi informed me about everything that happened he told me that you seemed to be different from the others. I know my daughter, she is a strong woman she would have never cracked under the pressure of being there for a while getting to know you again. I also had the safety from your father that nothing would happen to her, that he would keep an personal eye on her and well here you are telling me that you saved her live more than once talking about her with a slight smile in you face." The old man took a break to smile at the prince next to him which was starring at him in disbelieve. That sneaky old man worked together with his father all along. 

"So you see I don't care what you kinds want to do that is your life. Let me just say that you really make her happy. She was smiling the whole morning." The old man stood up. "It's your decision." After these words the old man left Vegeta in thoughts sitting alone on the bench. 

My decision…

______________

After a while Bulma's father returned. 

"Dad." Bulma looked at him smiling as he entered the room. 

Her sister next to her looking pale. 

"Hey honey." 

"So how did it go, where is he?" 

"It went well. He is in the glasshouse. But give him some space I think he is thinking about a lot right now." Her dad smiled and sat back at the table where a hot coffee was already waiting for him. 

"He is thinking about something? About what were you guys talking?“ 

"Different stuff." He said calm taking a sip of the hot beverage. "But tell me what happened to your sister she looks kind sick."

"Oh that. Yes I told her what happened in the last couple of months and I guess I shocked her a little bit." Bulma laughs embarrassed. 

"A little bit?! I'm your bigger sister I should keep an eye out for you, prevent you from getting into trouble and now all that happened." Thighs yelled out eating with her arms furious. "I mean how after all that can you still smile like that and stand up for such a person I don't get it. How I see it he is not really treating you how somebody would treat his fiancé!" 

Vegeta leaned with his back against the wall, listening to the words of Bulma's sister. It seemed that she had a point. He will never be able to secure her safety or make her as happy as she should be, being held like a prisoner on his planet just to keep her safe. 

"I mean come on Bulma now you are like wearing the pink glasses and everything looks nice and lovely but just give it a year or so, until the time you two would actually get married. How long can you stand his personality or the fact that you probably won't see us again after you left earth!?" 

"Tch." Vegeta bit his teeth together and balled his hands into fists. 

Damnit. 

The sayjan prince pushed away from the wall on the other room and left without being seen. 

"That is still my decision and not yours. I know he can be a huge jerk but there are a lot things I like about him even if he acts strange. I guess..." Bulma looked into her lap smiling. "I love him." 

_____________

Goku arrived at the Kame House lay at night. The lights of the small house were glowing and he could hear voices coming from the inside. 

The tall man knocked on the door and opened it a few seconds later. 

He saw the old man sitting with Chichi and Launch at the small table in the livinroom.

"Goku!" Chichi jumped up and ran over to him. "Oh no what happened." 

The girl moved her hand to his cheeks eyeballing his injuries with a worried look in her face. 

"Oh that!" He laughs out embarrassed moving his hand to the back of his hand. "You see we fought the bad guy which destroyed our planet and got a little bit carried away." 

"You did what?" Chichi yelled out even more concerned than before. "Where is Bulma is she alright? Why is she not with you and where is you brother and the other guy? Tell me what happened!" She was so fast asking all theses questions that Goku had some trouble to understand every word. 

"Oh Bulma is fine she is with Vegeta. And my brother and Nappa returned back to Vegetasi." He explained smiling. 

"Who is Vegeta?" Chichi asked confused. 

"But how didn't you said that your planet is destroyed?" Launch noticed. 

"Oh no we used the dragon balls to wish it back together with all the lives Freazer took."

"What is a Freazer?" All of them asked looking even more confused than before. 

"Oh right... let me explain everything to you guys. But first is there anything to eat I'm starving." 

_____________

He was flying for a while now seeing all different kind of humans and places. Earth was not really a big planet but his population was higher that the one on Vegetasi. 

How long can you stand his personality...

The words form the woman's sister were still going through his mind. Vegeta knew that he was a dick to her. It would be the best for her to remain on the planet and leave her behind, with her people on her planet without putting her in more danger. Sure he was the strongest sayjan ever but the universe is big what if there are more enemies stronger than Freazer. The prince knew there was at least one that was a lot stronger. Freazer’s father King Cold was still alive somewhere in the universe probably already planing his revenge on him for killing his son. She would never be safe. 

He was in rage. Never did he faced such an anger in his live. They finally had something but now he couldn't stay with her than it was to dangerous for her. 

No he couldn't risk that. 

The man which was floating in the air close his eyes to calm himself down. Searching of an familiar energy. 

He found it. 

______________

Goku woke up feeling a ki approaching to the island. He pushed himself up, out of the futon bed he was sleeping on in master roshis house. 

"What's wrong?" A tired voice next him asked. 

He turned to the side to see Chichi laying next to him rubbing her sleepy eyes yawning half way covered with the sheets. The tall man smiled down to her. 

"Nothing. But I need to get up now we will have company really soon." Goku explained bending down to kiss Chichi on the forehead. 

The girl smiled back at him as he pulled away. 

"No please stay..." she whispered holding on to his arm. 

The sayjan leaned over her and kissed her. The girl, he spent the night with, wrapped her arms around him to hold him closer for a little bit longer. It was no use after they broke from the kiss the naked man stood up and searched for his clothes, collecting them and heading to the bathroom. 

Chichi was awake now, no way that she would fall back asleep. The girl got up and followed Goku into the bathroom. 

Water was running, he didn't wasted any time already under the shower soaping his body. 

The girl stared at the mirror with big eyes. What the heck was that. Her fingers trailed carefully over her neck down to her breast. It didn't hurt but her décolletage was full with the evidence of last night. Hickeys all over her skin. 

"GOKU!!" Chichi yelled out furious. 

"What's wrong?!" Goku opened the shower door in surprise looking at the embarrassed girl, which was still not dressed, looking at her body in the mirror. 

She turned al looked at the man with dripping wet black hair. 

"What did you do? Look at that!" Chichi showed him the spots. 

"Don't scare me like that." He said calm. "That is no big deal." He said calm returning back into the shower closing the door. 

No big deal? It was a big deal. The small girl walked over to the shower and opened it. 

"Goku it is big deal I need to cover all that up now." She noticed angry. 

"Chichi let me shower. And anyways you clothes will perfectly cover it all up." He noticed closing his eyes tilting his head up under the running water. 

He had a point didn't he. The dresses she was wearing all had a high collar and didn't showed any of her sink at the décolletage line. 

Goku jumped. Small hands were tracing over his body. Chichi joined him in the shower. 

He looked down at her. The black haired girl ran her fingers over his abdomen and looked up at him with a sexy smile. The sayjan returned her smile and took her right in the shower. 

______________

He knew that place he have been here before in the past. 

Vegeta landed. His feed sinking in into the soft ground. The prince didn't liked to return to this place but he didn't had another chance Kakarott was here for sure and he needed to talk to him. 

A knocking sound went trough the house. 

A couple of minutes later a blue haired girl opened him the red door. 

"Hello?" The lady asked with a gently voice. 

Vegeta looked down at her confused he never saw her before. Was he at the right house? Where was the old man? Did he died? Why did he even cared he never liked the old lecher anyways. 

"Where is Kakarott." The prince growled stepping into the house. 

„Who? I don't know anyone with such a name." The blue haired girl replied. 

"Oh Vegeta long time no see." A familiar voice welcomed him. 

So he was still alive, go figure the weirdest people are living forever. 

"Tch." 

"As grumpy as ever." Master Roshi replied entering the living room area. "What brings you here?" 

"I'm looking for Kakarott. I know he is here." Vegeta growled taking a seat a the small table crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Oh you mean Goku. He is upstairs with Chichi." The old man joined him at the table smiling naughty. 

Why the fuck Goku and who the hell is Chichi? Well never mind that he better hurries up before he need to interrupt them. 

"So how have you been all that time. You got bigger since the last time I saw you." Roshi noticed try to do small talk. He knew that Vegeta wasn't a talker but at least he could try. 

Vegeta didn't replied to his questions just looking at him with his grumpy look, he had no time for small talk and didn't even wanted to. 

"Hey Vegeta." Goku's happy voice appeared behind him. 

The prince moved his eyes to see the clown standing in the hall way that was leading upstairs. A black haired small girl ‚next to him looking at the prince with big black eyes. 

"Finally." He grouches getting up.

"Where did you left Bulma? Or didn't you never found her?" The taller man asked confused. 

"Not that it is any of your business but she is at home." 

"Are you always like that?" Chichi asked innocent next to Goku. 

Vegeta looked at her with his eyebrows pulled down. He didn't had patience messing with another human. He had enough for today already. 

"Tch." He growled Turing back to Goku. "Kakarott I need you space pot." He commanded.

"For what?" 

"To return back to Vegetasi of corse. I can't waist any more time on this planet." 

"But what is with Bulma? Aren't you taking her back and how am I suppose to get back?" 

"You and the woman are going to stay on earth." He turned to Chichi which was still frowning at him. "You seemed to be pretty busy here." He grinned at the girl letting her blush knowing exactly what they did. "You are going to keep and eye on her and keep the woman safe, so don't let her distract you too much you still have responsibilities." 

"Wait what you want to leave without her!?" Goku couldn't believe what he heard. "Are you going to return and pick her up later?" 

"No." Vegeta said dry.

„No!?" Goku yelled out hoping he misunderstood.

"How can you do that. Don't you even care how she feels about it." Chichi stepped forward poking him on the chest with her index finger looking angry at him. 

"Kakarott tell your woman not to touch me." He dared looking at Chichi. 

"Calm down you two." Goku laughs painfully pulling Chichi on her shoulders back from the angry prince. "Are you really sure about that?" Goku asked holding Chichi in his arms. "I mean what about your engagement?" 

"No one on Vegetasi knows what happened accept of you me and the other two idiots, I already talk to them this morning. With that said we just tell everyone that you and she didn't make it and got defeated by Freazer." 

"What...?" Goku was totally confused.

"That is the stupidest thing I ever heard!" Chichi interfered again. 

"I don't think that is any of your business!" Vegeta growled.

"Yes it is Bulma is my friend and I will not let you hurt her!" Chichi tried to get out of Goku’s grip to teach Vegeta a lesson.

"You don't even know what is going on here so better keep quiet!" There was a heat in the house coming form Vegeta and Chichi glaring at each other ready to fight.

"No that is not fair to her. Do you even know how worried she was when you sent her back to earth to keep her safe. Maybe it was the only way back than but you can't to that to get again. She really cares for you. She cried because she though you were dead and she would never see you again. Bulma likes you a lot but you don't seem to feel the same. You can't leave her again!" Chichi was breathing heavy yelling at him furious. 

Vegeta growled. 

"And anyways I thought your planet was destroyed."

"Oh no you see, as I said yesterday we wished it back with the dragon balls." Goku remembered her. 

"Oh so than there is an option to bring dead people back to live. Well then sorry prince but that just makes you plan fell apart. You could wish her back to live if she would have died so you excuse for not taking her just bursted like a bubble." 

True the black haired girl in Kakarotts arms was right. Damn but it was still not safe for her to go with him. 

"Vegeta what is the reason for you to act like that?" Roshi asked from behind them. 

"What!?" the price war pulled out of his thoughts.

"Good question. Even I know that you like her a lot so why leave her behind?" Goku asked letting go of Chichi who calmed down.

"You won't even get it." 

"He wants to protect her." Launch noticed quietly. 

Vegeta’s body tighten the blue haired woman figured him his plan out.

"But we defeated Freazer so why...?" Goku started but got interrupted. 

"Would you take her to Vegetasi?" Vegeta inhaled deep, calming down pointing in Chichi. 

Goku looked at the slender girl by his side which looked back at him confused. 

"...No." he said honestly. 

"But... I..." Chichi started with a broken voice. 

Goku put a hand on her shoulder pressing her against his body. "But not because I don't like her. I don't want her there. You are right it is way to dangerous for them on our planet." Goku remembered what they would do and how much they got into trouble on their planet messing with almost every alien race that existed. 

"See." Vegeta huffed out dropping his body on the couch. 

Goku and Chichi joined him and Roshi which was already sitting there. Launch went to the kitchen to prepare some food. 

"So what do you want to do?" 

"No idea." 

"You know..." the calm voice of Chichi hushed trough the room. "Why don't you ask what she wants. You see if you guys return I want to stay with Goku. Even if it would be dangerous for me. I..." she played with her fingers blushing. "I love him and I bet Bulma feels the same way with you." Chichi's eyes went to a blushing Goku and then over to a worried Vegeta. 

Ask her? No he knew her answer she would be to go everywhere with him. 

He grits his teeth what should he do. 

___________

Bulma sat in her room on the bed. It was already late the day was over and she didn't saw or heard anything from Vegeta the whole day. 

She was worried. 

Suddenly the window opened and he stepped inside. He acted like a cat leaving when ever he wanted and returning when it was time to go to bed or to eat. 

Bulma was so relived to see him. She jumped off the bed and ran to him throwing herself around his neck. He noticed teas in her eyes just before he was around him. 

The prince cleared his trout and pushed her gently off of him turning his gaze to the window. Bulma followed his movement and saw two more shadows at her balcony. 

"Hey Bulma." A smiling Goku greeted her together with a slightly blushing Chichi in his arms. 

"Hey you guys why did you brought them over?" Bulma smiled happy inventing them into her room. 

"Tch." Vegeta growled and sat down in one of the sofas that where placed in the other corner of her room. 

"We kinda followed him against his will." Goku explained laughing. 

"Oh that is why he is in such a bad mood." Bulma looked over the him. "Wait a second... you went to visit Goku and Chichi without me!?"  
Bulma gave Vegeta an angry look but he didn't even cared. 

"Well never mind, you are here to visit me. What's going on?" Bulma asked happily leading Goku and Chichi in her room to where Vegeta was sitting to join them.

"Well what's going on is that we have eventually go back to planet Vegetasi but..." Goku started slowly uncertain how he should and this conversation. 

"But what, what's wrong I thought we were just waiting from Nappa and Raditz to send us more space pots." Bulma turned to Vegeta waiting for him to say something but he still was quiet, it looked like he was thinking about something. 

"Well actually yes but just for once we are not sure if we should take you back." Goku confesses. 

"What do you mean not taking me back? Vegeta...?" Bulma was confused and sad to heard such a thing.

The man next to her signs. Turning around and looked her into her big blue confused eyes. 

"Bulma it's to dangerous for you two." Goku answered calmly. 

"What why two?“ Bulma asked. 

"You and Chichi." Goku explained.

"Wait I already said that I go with you guys I'm not letting you leave on your own Goku." Chichi said angry. "I thought we already made a decision." 

"No we didn't." Vegeta finally started to be a part of the conversation. "Neither of you guys is making a decision. I'm the prince so what ever you want to do doesn't count. I'm deciding what we are doing and my decision is that all of you are staying here." 

"But..." all of them said at the same time.

„No but. I'm the only one that will go back to the planet. I talked to Raditz in the morning he informed me that King Cold seeks revenge. With him on my heels I have no use for any of you guys." 

They looked at him with big eyes. 

"Vegeta I can help you, you won't have a chance all by yourself. King cold is a whole different number than his son." Goku noticed with a strong look in his eyes.

"Correct that's why I will go alone." Vegeta said dry, he made his decision there was nothing that could change his mind.

"So you already made a decision." Bulma's voice was shaking as she looked at her lap with empty eyes. 

"Yes." The prince replied dry. 

"... will you come back?" Bulma had to fight back tears waiting for his answer.

"It's better for me not to, even if I can defeat king cold." 

"I see..." Bulma couldn't take it anymore. Again he would leave her, making just another important decision without her. She would never see him again. 

She looked up with tears in her eyes. Her lips shaking as she tried to pull them up into a smile. 

"Fine than..." Bulma stood up and left the group alone leaving the room. 

"Bulma wait…!" Chichi called after her but the door was already closed behind her. 

The couple turned to Vegeta looking at him judging. 

"What!?" He grouches at them. 

"Go after her." Chichi explained pointing at the door. 

_______________

Why was she so hurt. Bulma could totally understand why he would go alone and don't want to take her. The only thing she couldn't understand was why we wouldn't come back. Not that there was a 50 per cent chance that he could even die. Oh shit just the idea that that could happen made her feel just more miserable. 

Bulma stood in front of a heavy metal door. She reached the only room in the house she felt extremely safe. The woman opened the heavy door and stepped in an empty room with just a white console in the middle of it. The door closed behind her as she stepped in the room and pulled the door close behind her. 

Bulma walked over to the big white console and opened a lid on the bottom piece after she took her tool box which was sitting on the computer like device. 

A whole bunch of colourful cords popped out of the machine. She wasn't at home for a long time and wanted to make sure that everything was still working correctly. 

After a while of checking every single cord she noticed that nothing broke and everything should still be working. 

Awesome. Bulma took the screws and the lid to attach it back to the machine. After everything was back in place her legs pushed up from the ground and Bulma pressed a big red button. 

A loud alarm noise started and the room turned into a red color. 

5G. Bulma felt heavy and had trouble to stand up straight. 

"Shit. I haven't done that in a while, I need more practice." She was fighting with her body, trying to stand up staring. It didn't took her to long to get used to the higher gravity in the room then after all she was, when she was on earth before she went to Vegetasi, every single day in the room. 

Bulma picked up the tools from the floor, which of cause gained more weight, caused by the gravity. All the tools landed back in the toolbox which was picked up by Bulma. She carried the box back to a self in the wall. 

No use it didn't matter how much she tried but Bulma couldn't lift the box higher to put it to the usual spot where it was sitting at. She exhaled and put the box on the floor. 

___________ 

Damn that stupid girl from Kakarott. What was just wrong with the women on this planet, no respect and commanding. 

Vegeta shook his head disbelieving in himself that he was actually doing what that Chichi told him to do. Just where was she. The prince was walking trough the whole house but still couldn't find her.

He reached the last door in the house which was different from all the other ones. This door was made out of metal and has a red light over it. 

How weird. Vegeta put his hand on the handle on opened the door. 

The room was colored in red light and there was a summing sound. A big machine was in the middle with a big screen showing a 5G.

What was this room. Vegeta stepped inside and felt suddenly heavier. 

A higher gravity? Vegeta walked in the room and heard a noise. His eyes followed the sound and there she was standing in front of a shelf not facing him, he finally found her. 

There was a tool box next to her in the floor. She probably dropped it which caused that sound. Bulma was didn’t noticed that he was there.

____________

"What... AAHH!!!" Bulma jumped to the side almost falling over the tool box on her left. 

The prince caught her wrist and pulled her towards him before she hit the floor and would get hurt. 

"So clumsy." He grouches at her looking in her scared eyes with a brow pulled up. 

"Vegeta what are you doing here?" Bulma asked surprised. He suddenly appeared next to her pulling her out of her thoughts so that he freaked her out. 

"Looking for you. Why did you ran off." The prince replied letting go of her wrist letting her remain right next to him, as he turned and looked around in the room.

"What kind of a rook is that?" He asked not looking at her, focusing on the big console in the room. 

"A gravity room. I built it a couple of years ago as a prototype for spaceships." 

"Spaceships..." Vegeta mumbled walking to the console he was eyeballing the whole time. 

"Yes pretty cool right. I never thought that it would even work but because I'm so smart I made it work." Bulma was next to him showing him how the gadget worked. 

"Interesting." He growled. "Can you turn it up?" He asked looking down at her. 

Blue eyes found his looking at him, turn it up it was already hard enough with just five times more gravity than in earth, Bulma needed weeks until she could just stand up especially walk around in such a high gravity.

But actually...

"Yes that is possible. I think I can make it up to like three hundred times more gravity." Bulma tells him, already thinking at a way to increase and modify the machine. 

"Interesting." He mumbled again. “How long?" 

"How long what?" Bulma asked. 

"Until you fixed it." He asked as if it wasn't obvious. 

"It's not broken!" Bulma said with a louder voice. 

"But not good enough yet to actually train." He replied with dangerous eyes. 

To train what was he taking about, what was going on in his mind? 

"So you want me to get it up to three hundred times gravity?" 

"Yes."

"Okay give me like an hour or so." She said walking back to the shelf to get her tools. 

"Just an hour?!" Vegeta yelled out in excitement. 

"Yes." She turned around carrying the heavy tool box smiling at him. "After all your fiancé is a genius." Bulma laughs happy. She could finally help him with something too. 

Vegeta blushed slightly turning away from her before she could noticed his face getting red. But to late Bulma noticed it. 

She smiled and turned the higher gravity off. The red light and the summing sound disappeared at the same time. 

"Can you tell me what you are up to?"

___________

They were all together in the gravity room. Vegeta didn't told her anything just picked up Goku together with Chichi. 

"Wow." Goku said after Bulma told them what kind of room that was. 

"So what are we going here I think I missed that part." Goku asked confused looking at Bulma and Vegeta who was standing next to her. 

Bulma lifted up her shoulders also not knowing what all that was about. She was able to modify the machine in just a couple of minutes so that by the time the other returned the room was ready. 

"We are going to train Kakarott. You can also transform into a super sayjan right?" 

The taller man nodded. 

"Perfect. While we are training the women will go and get you space-pod. A press in the remote should be more than enough to get it over here." He held his hand out to Goku so he could hand him the remote control for the spaceship. Goku searched in his pockets and throw a small white rectangle device over to him. The prince caught it in an ease and handed it over to Bulma. 

"Go outside and press that button. The ship should be with you in a couple of minutes." Vegeta showed Bulma the remote. 

"And then what?" 

"My genius fiancée will built a bigger space ship so that we all can fit in an return to planet Vegetasi." Vegeta's eyes pinned on her his voice deep with a hint of teasing. 

"And we have to inform Raditz that he should not sent more space pots to earth we wound need them." 

Bulmas eyes grow huge. Was he joking. She had no idea if she could even build such a spaceship they didn't had the right materials. 

"But I..." Bulma trying to start a sentence but Vegeta interrupted. 

"If you guys really want to go back the Vegetasi, we...." Vegeta moved his hands to Goku and back at him. "...need to get stronger in order to protect you weaklings." Now Vegeta pointed to Bulma and Chichi. 

"I see but why are we in this room?" 

Goku asked again still not knowing why they were in this room.


	19. Party?!

She was exhausted. Bulma was working the whole day on the new spaceship. Already two weeks had passed since Vegeta decided to train with Goku so that they could all return back to Vegetasi together. The two men trained day and night to get stronger. But the Sayjan weren’t the only ones who have been busy, Bulma worked with her father and sister also day and night to finish there own project in completing the spaceship which the prince technically ordered them to do. 

Bulma put all her time into it, with a lot of help from her father and even from her sister which seemed to still don't like the idea that her sister would leave but she knew there was no way that she could change Bulmas mind. Tights wanted to make sure now that Bulma was save and spent as much time as she could with her little sister. 

The night was already old as Bulma stepped into her room. When she left the hangar with the spaceship it was already 3 o'clock in the morning. 

The door of her room opened quietly as she sneaked inside hoping not to wake up the sleeping prince. Bulma tried for the first couple of days to leave early so she would still have some time with him but it seemed that he was training super hard with Goku, every single time she returned back to her room he was already sleeping. First Bulma was disappointed but she figured that it was really important for him to train, which made her happy than she knew he was doing that for her. That's why she never mention anything to him, not that she was talking a lot to him anyways. As late as she came back from her work the earlier was he already gone to train. When the sun rises and Bulma woke up, the bed next to her was empty. 

The room was dark but she was still able to see the shapes of him in her bed. Bulma changed into an oversized shirt and walked tiredly to her bed. He was sleeping on his back, his right hand on his belly while the other hand was laying over her side of the bed. 

A gently smile crawled up on her face as she lifted up the blanket and discovered his well trained, half naked body underneath them. Vegeta actually gained more muscles during that short amount of time thanks to her and her inventions. Bulma felt really proud. 

She crawled in the bed next to him snuggling her, compared to his body, tiny slender figure on him putting her head in his arm to use it like a pillow. Bulma loved to do so, since he was sleeping he didn't seemed to care, so the girl took her chances and at least enjoyed to sleeping close to him, having Vegeta all for herself for a short amount of time before she would fall asleep and wake up the next day all alone. 

"You are late." His deep voice growled as his arm, that was used as a pillow by the blue haired girl, moved to pull her closer. 

Bulma first was surprised that he was still awake but now and then he did talked but fell right back to sleep. 

"I know." She whispered placing her hand on his chest squeezing on him, letting air roll out over her lips and closed her eyes. 

Bulma thought that he would as usual fall right back to sleep but not today. 

"How is the work on the spaceship going?" 

"Mmhh... almost done." She replied sleepy feeling the vibration in his body as he talked. 

"How long will we need?" Vegeta kept asking questions but Bulma just wanted to sleep. 

"How long for what?" 

"To reach Vegetasi. I bet it's not as fast as the single space pots." He replied calm. 

Bulma pushed her body up to look at him with tired eyes. Vegeta's eyes were closed at first but as he noticed that she moved he opened them and looked at her under half lidded eyes. 

"Not as fast but not longer than a week or just five days." Bulma replied leaning on him placing her head on his chest after she said what he wanted to hear. 

"A week..." he mumbled thinking about something. 

"Yes." Bulma was almost sleeping comforted by the warmth of his body. 

„Tch.“ 

"...Vegeta." Bulma was now a little bit annoyed just hoping to sleep but the prince trailed his hand down her body letting it rest on her butt. 

Bulma looked up expecting that he was still looking at her intending to do something naughty but instead of that he was back asleep. 

What the heck, teasing her and then falling back asleep first. Seriously that monkey prince was just not to read at all. 

_____________

The woman was still in his arms in the morning when he woke up. Usually she would be on the other side of the small bed. With her wrapped around him was it definitely hard to getup and out of bed with out her noticing. Vegeta gently touched her shoulders to move her off of him. He placed her carefully on the mattress after he scooted away from his spot. Bulma mumbled his name. Vegeta froze looking at her with huge eyes. 

Was she awake? 

He looked at her for a while but the girl didn't moved and her eyes stayed closed. 

______________

Warm water ran down her body washing out the last bit of conditioner out of her blues bangs. Her body was hurting sore form working on the spaceship. Bulma was working on the small things checking if everything worked fine and squeezing her slender body into the tiniest holes to check wires and screws. The day of leaving was getting closer. Not even a week was left before there journey would start. She would leave her live on earth behind her, all her friends and family. No class reunions for her anymore. No showing off her hot fiancée to everyone, she knew the other girl would have been jealous. Vegeta looked good and he was a prince, just everything a girl was dreaming about, if his attitude would just be better now and than. The girl felt kinda sad as she climbed out of the steaming shower wrapping her wet body into a fluffy towel. Just as she looked in the mirror the phone, she left next to the sink, chimed. Without looking at the device, she move her hand to it, concentrated at her reflection in the mirror to look at herself, than she picked it up. Her thumb gently touched the only button the device had and the home screen popped up. 

An exhausted, sweaty Vegeta walked down the hallway heading for the bathroom to clean himself up. The training session today had to stop earlier then that fool Kakarot had planes with his girl. Vegeta was actually planing to train on his own but somehow his body told him he was done for today. It seemed now and than a break wouldn't be bad. Fuck when did that happened did he actually got soft on this planet? But how? He was training even harder than usual and noticed that his body changed, so what was wrong why did he wanted to stop training. There was just one other thing on this planet that seemed to get his attention. It was her. She was the only reason he trained that hard. He never had any intention to actually face the Colds. He knew that there was no reason to start a fight if it wasn't necessary. But things changed, he had a reason to fight. He needed to protect someone, the prince cared for once in his live actually for another person than just for himself. 

Fuck he got weak, damn planet. 

He could already see the bathroom door. With his shirt in his hand he approached the door, half naked after he removed the wet cold fabric from his body. 

The door swung open. Bulma exited the bathroom together with a cloud of sweet perfume. After she read the incoming message on her phone she knew what to do. The girl started putting on her face and styled her blue hair until she looked like a princess. Proud with the result she left the bathroom in a red party cocktail dress and high heels that perfectly fit the colour. 

The woman almost ran into him as she exited the room in a rush. 

Big blue surprises eyes looked at him. 

"Oh Vegeta! You are done early for today." She noticed calming herself down from the surprise smiling at the sweaty prince. 

"I'm going out, see you in a bit." The princess explained placing a soft kiss on his check and passing by him to disappear down the hallway. 

What did just happened. Vegeta was frozen there she was, looking amazing. Her hair looked nice, her face stunning and she smelled really good. The woman was talking to him but he didn't payed any attention to her words. Her looks were just overwhelming leaving him like an idiot nut starring at her. Even as she kissed on his cheek before she left the prince couldn't move an inch. 

______________

After the young woman passes by the security guard she found herself in an familiar area. When she was younger she came here a lot. Club Kai was the place to be to hang out at this time. Not a lot changed since the last time she came here it looked familiar but they did added a new area in the club. Bulma walked straight into the direction of the new added. It seemed to be a separated area which seemed to be quieter than the rest of the loud dance floor area. Good she was not into all these noises anyways. 

Her hand pushed the glass door open and entered the area which had couches and a tables. 

Eyes looking at her. Bulma looked back into huge different colored pair of eyes from her friends which all where already there talking to each other. The girls and boys literally jumped up from there seat and approached to Bulma hugging the girl tight in a group hug. 

"Girl long time no see." 

"Where have you been all this time?"

"Is it true what Yamchu told us?" 

Bulma didn't even know which question she should answer first. After the people around her let go of her they didn't gave her a break to breath trough, starting to ask her many questions, waiting on a reply from her. 

Bulma blushed and smiled gently back at her friend. 

"Well I don't know what Yamchu told you but how about we sit down first and order some drinks? I think I could really use one right now." 

After the seconds martini was emptied Bulma got told what her friends heard from Yamchu. 

What the hell did that idiot told them. The way he told her friends about Vegeta was horrifying. That guy had the balls to tell them that her fiancée was rude and is probably abusing her in the way he is treating her. What did he know. That was so not true. Well there where some difficulties here and there with him but he would never ever hurt her in a way Yamchu was blaming him. She needed to talk with her ex about it, that he should better shut his mouth and think about himself before he would blame other people for things that aren't true. 

Bulma was pissed. 

She hated something like that. Yamchu had no idea how nice Vegeta could be and how much he changed since the first time she met him. She had to put things back into order and explain to her friends that it is not true what Yamchu told them. 

Just now the she remembered what Vegeta said to her as he was getting jealous because of Yamchu the first day he followed her home. It was something about that he still has feelings for her and that she didn't saw it. Vegeta was really pissed in this moment it seemed that his gut was right about Yamchu. Why else would he talk so bad about Vegeta if he wasn't jealous at him. 

_________________

After he was all cleaned up he throw on some shorts and a casual dark t-shirt. Then Vegeta started his way to the kitchen to find some food to satisfy is hunger. 

The door from the fridge opened, cold air was floating in his way as the prince checked the drawers for something to eat. 

"My hello Vegeta." A cheerful voice sounded out from behind him.   
"Why aren't you out with Bulma? Oh thought she wanted to introduce you to all her friends." Ms Briefs smiled at a tired Vegeta who just turned away from the fridge to look at the woman who appeared behind him. 

"I guess your training comes first now that you are so close from leaving." The blond woman noticed still smiling at the man.

Vegeta didn't replied. He never really talked to Bulmas parents and it didn't seem to brother them. He just growled gently and retuned back to his business. 

"If you wait a little bit that you can eat dinner with us. I was just about to prepare something." Bulmas mother said going to the sink to wash her hands.

The prince didn't liked it to wait but anything freshly cooked would be better than just some leftovers he could find in the fridge. 

He stepped to the breakfast bar to take a seat on the grey coloured bar hockers. He took a seat and looked at Bulmas mom which smiled happily back at him understanding that he would wait for her to cook. 

________________

Bulma stood up after her third drink, from her place and moved to the bar. She needed some space from her friends which were hovering over her asking her questions about her engagement and Vegeta. Bulma liked the attention but it was getting to much and she was actually more interested what her friend were doing and what was the newest gossip, but it seemed like they didn't wanted to talk about them or the things going on the in world. No it was much more interesting to hear about the new engaged daughter of the wealthiest man in the country. 

Bulma needed air. 

As she reached the bar the girl talked to the bartender. 

"Excuse me is there a place where I could get some fresh air?" Bulma yelled at him so he could understand her properly, the music was just way loud, but that is normal in a place like this. 

The bartender smiled back at her and pointed to a big glass door to her left showing the dark night from an open balcony area. 

"There you go sweetie. Anything else I can help you with? Anything you want to drink?" the Bartender asked nicely.

"Not right now. Thank you." Bulma smiled back at him waving her hand and leaving the bar to exit to the glass door. 

_______________

 

"Say Vegeta I have to say you really take it good that Bulma is meeting with her old schoolmates. I was certain you couldn't stand the idea of her spending the whole night with Yamchu and the other ones." Bunny said more to herself than to the Prince facing the pan in the stove where she was preparing dinner. 

"What!?" The Sayjan Prince said surprised in an ruff tone of voice. 

"Well yes..." before she could say anything more Vegeta was already on his feet next to her.

"Where is that place!?" He commanded in a stormy voice.

"Oh my you scared me there." The woman placed her hand on her chest. "It's not hard to find I can tell you but you can't go like that. They have a dress code, they would never let you in wearing your workout clothes." She noticed looking at him with gently eyes. 

_____________

Bulma took a beep inhale of the fresh cool outside air, as she found a place on the balcony where she was all by herself. For the first time back on her planet her blue eyes found the dark sky which was full of beautiful bright shying stars. Amazed from the beautiful view she didn't even noticed that there was somebody approaching her from behind.

"Oh my gosh!" The girl yelled out as something cold touched her bare back.The red dress that she was wearing exposed her back in a v-cut down her spine. 

The surprised girl turned around to face the person that was messing with her. The hair floating to her side as she turned hear body around. Blue eyes grew bigger and than angry as she noticed the tall man behind her holding two cold drinks in his hands.

"Hey Girl." The cheerful voice of her ex hallowing in her mind. "I got you your favorite drink." He said as if nothing happened. But Bulma was mad at him, she didn't wanted to talk to him right now but she knew that she had to make thinks clear with him an tell him that he can't just tell every body that her future husband was harassing her which was clearly not what he did. 

"Yamchu we need to talk!" She waisted not time knowing that he would just try to turn things around and tell her that is wasn't what he was trying to do, he did this a lot. The man was a genius in turning other people words around in there mouth, just to make sure he would get away safely. 

 

"I know what you are going to say and I'm really sorry. I was just worried about you and as I told everybody that you are back but that you are engaged they all wanted to know what happened and I guess I over did some things." 

„'Over did' somethings?" She reappeared angry.

"No you over did everything how dare you talk about Vegeta so bad without even knowing him. Have you any idea what you did!? No of cause not you just like things to be like the way that are good for you. I just had to explain to everybody that Vegeta is a good guy and that you have no clue about him. But as if they would believe me. I mean it is clear that I'm defending him as his fiancée. No one will actually believe that he is not the person you already decided he is. I could hit you green and blue for that. Well but I guess that wouldn't challenge anything either." Bulma calmed herself down a bit still looking at Yamchu with angry eyes, starting to feel al little dizzy because of the alcohol. "No you have to fix this mess now. You will go to everybody and tell them that you are sorry about what you said and that you don't know him good enough to said anything about him." Bulma said poking into his chest with her index finger. 

"Wow calm down Bulma. I told you already that I was sorry about what happened." Yamchu said smiling innocent.

"You being sorry wont fix it thought." Bulma said snatching the dink that was meant to be for her out of his hands to flush down her anger. 

"Ha. I get it, I will fix it don't worry about it. But for now can't we just enjoy the night and talk, you know like in the old days." 

"You sound like an old man talking like that." Bulma replied still mad at him starting so . "What makes you think that I want to talk to you after you put Vegeta into a bad light in front of everybody?" 

"Briefs I know you. You would never get worked out just because of such an minor insulting. Especially if it is not against you, all the time when we were still... you know… us, you wouldn't get work out because of anybody talking bad about me. So just forget about it for now and enjoy the good time." Yamchu noticed tapping her gently on her back.

That was right when they were a couple a lot of people have been against there relationship, but Bulma didn't cared about these gossiping people. She knew the truth and that was all that was important for her. So why was she getting all mad now. Maybe because this time her ex was spreading wrong statement and she actually didn't wanted to fight with him. Or the feelings she has for Vegeta are different that the feelings she had for Yamchu. Bulma didn't know what the reason was but one thing was clear, the blue haired girl was not happy with the things how they were at the moment.

 

"Come on Biefs lets go and have a last great time before you get married." Yamchu said putting her arm around her shoulders, laughing almost spilling his drink over her, he was clearly drunk but just know Bulma noticed that the alcohol was getting to her too.

________________

"I'm sorry sir but you are not on the list I can't let you in." The tall man said checking his clipboard for a name that wasn't on it.

What a bullshit. Why did the prince of all Sayjans needed to be on a stupid list of and obviously way to annoying place.

The shorter man growled at the tall one. "Then tell me you big oaf, if Bulma Brief is in this club?"

"How did you just called me?" The security guard was getting mad now by the insult of the prince.

"Not to hard to understand is it? I asked if Bulma Briefs is here, idiot." Vegeta looked up at the man dangerously repeating himself impatient. 

"Thats enough, I have to advise you nicely to step back and leave this place immediately." the big guard said mad trying hard to control himself.

"I don't take orders.“ Vegeta hissed back at him.

"If that is the case than I have to force you to leave." 

The security guard was just about to hit Vegeta as the prince moved effortlessly out of his way. The tall man turned and looked surprised at the smaller man behind him. Than again the tall man tried his luck and throw his fist towards the prince. This time Vegeta reached out for his approaching hand and blocked the hit. Closing his fingers around the guards hand, Vegeta smiled down at the now kneeling down man, which was obviously in pain, caused by the sayjan squeezing his hand. 

"So one more time, is Bulma Briefs in there or not?" Vegeta dared the big man kennelling on the floor with dangerous eyes.

The guard finally answered painfully. "Yes what do you want from Ms Briefs? I warn you if you do anything...ARGH!!" The man stopped talking and screamed in pain as Vegeta twisted his hand around. 

"I'm just picking my fiancée up." The prince said letting go of the taller man which immediately dropped on the floor holding his hand. 

Vegeta turned on his heels and entered the club behind him.

______________

Maybe Yamchu was right after all this was probably the last time she would ever be in this club, the last time she would be on earth, seeing all her friends. There was no reason to get so worked out, she would probably never see any of them ever again, it would be better to just enjoy the last few days on her home planet. 

"You know what Yamchu you are right, lets have some fun with the rest." Bulma turned to face him smiling. "Lets return to the others." 

Yamchu was frozen to the spot, with his arm still causally laying over Bulma shoulders as he scared looked at the glass door which would lead them back inside the club. Bulma noticed that the tall man next to her was not moving, as she opened her eyes and stopped smiling at him she saw his face which turned pale, his eyes starred scared in one direction completely ignoring the girl. 

"What's wrong?" Bulma asked confused. 

But the man next to her payed no attention to her removing his arm fast from her shoulders. Surprised by his reaction Bulma now finally turned to the direction Yamchu was starring at and finally knew why he was suddenly so scared. 

_______________

Vegeta had no problem to track down the girls ki which mad it really easy for him to find her in this different place. Each second he was spending in the club he got more irritated by all these drunk people that kept bumping into him trying to dace to the horrible music which was way to loud for his opinion. He got closer to her, he could already smell her sweet perfume which remembered him on earlier as he run into her before she left to meet with her old school friends.

What the fuck. 

He just noticed another familiar ki close to her, no not just close the ki he felt was right next to her and it belonged to that jerk he ran into the first day he was on the planet. He couldn't stand that guy. The fact that he was about to see such a wimp again mad him hated that place even more.

He opened a glass door and already saw her without even trying to find her. Her beautiful blue hair an the red dress just stand out to much. Anger balled up in his chest and stomach. His eyes starring dangerously at the man who dared to touch his woman, talking casually to her. 

____________

Wow he looked stunning. 

Even if he was obviously really angry Bulma couldn't stop to feel very attracted to him. Her prince was actually wearing really nice clothes. Black tight pants on his legs followed by a white shirt covered by a black blazer. Damn her man looked good and Bulma could feel her checks grow hot. 

"Vegeta!?" a surprised, drunk, happy Bulma stepped away from Yamchu as fast as her drunk feed could carry her and trow herself around Vegeta's neck. 

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you." She said in a low voice so that just he could hear her as she kissed him gently on his cheek, she same spot she did earlier but this time was differed. Her kiss was not as causal as last time, now it was filled with more pleasure than before. If Vegeta wouldn't be so mad right now he would actually liked the way she was treating him. 

The Sayjan placed his hand on her waist and pulled her closer to his body still staring at Yamchu with dangerous black eyes. Telling him without words not to touch or interact with his fiancée ever again.

"Let's leave you are drunk." Vegeta growled down towards Bulma.

"What no we can't leave now." The woman in his mares protested. 

"You just go here I need you to meet all my friends." Bulma said pushing slightly away form him to take a better look at him. 

"You look great and I want you to meet them before we leave." She said with the sweetest smile on her face he ever saw. 

Maybe it was the alcohol in her that she was so reckless and actually forced him to meet her friends even if she knew that this was by Kami the last thing he would ever do but it seemed to make her really happy. So he let her drag him back into the annoying club to her friend so they could see him for the first and last time in there pathetic lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Another work form me. I stared working on it a couple of days ago and thought it could turn out pretty good. I'm not done with everything but I think my plan looks kinda good. Let me know how you like it. Again still sorry because of my grammar.


End file.
